Adicto a ti
by Ero-gomen
Summary: Una de esas veces donde sasuke acepta ir con su alocado primo a divertirse en las fiestas del orgullo gay de la zona, pasan un montón de cosas donde llegara la policía a calmar el ambiente Warning: esta novela relata escenas de drogas y situaciones explícitas de sexo entre varones. Alto contenido Narusasu. repito NARUSASU. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Novela II_

 **ADICTO A TI**

Una de esas veces donde sasuke acepta ir con su alocado primo a divertirse en las fiestas del orgullo gay de la zona, pasan un montón de cosas donde llegara la policía a calmar el ambiente

 _Warning: esta novela relata escenas de drogas y situaciones explícitas de sexo entre varones. Alto contenido_ _ **Narusasu.** repito_ _**NARUSASU.**_

 **Capítulo primero**

 _ **AUSENTE**_

 **POV SAI**

 _Flash black_

 _-Promete que no me dejaras solo sai!- blanqueo mis ojos con frustración al escuchar otra vez la advertencia de mi primo, a veces podía ser desesperante aguantar su auto sobre protección- ya sabes como me coloco!._

 _-lo entiendo pero no va pasar nada malo - Estoy 100% seguro, he estudiado esta salida al derecho y al revés, me he tomado la molestia de convencerlo para que confié en mi pero empiezo a arrepentirme. quizás haya sido mala idea sacarlo de casa, me molesta porque yo lo hago con toda la intención de que se distraiga y se olvide de ese agujero negro en el que está metido psicológicamente, el necesita divertirse y volver a ser normal- sea como sea, estamos yendo y no hay vuelta atrás, solo quédate a mi lado o con gaara y veras que todo irá bien- observó cómo saca su teléfono con cara de pánico- que haces sasuke?_

 _-llamaré a mi hermano para que venga a buscarme... - irritado le arrebató el móvil_

 _-déjate de polladas, te dije que todo irá bien!_

 _End of flash black_

Mi tía mikoto e itachi me van a matar, me van a cortar los huevos y se los van a dar de comer a los perros, me van a vender al extranjero para que me violen sin parar y lo peor de todo; es que me lo merezco. como ha pasado? no lo se… pero he perdido de vista a mi primo sasuke - que kamisama me ayude a salir de esta…- mis temblores no paran, seguramente estaré mas pálido de lo normal. es que no lo puedo creer! todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que al idiota le dio por tener ganas de entrar al baño y no se como le hizo para desaparecer

-COMO QUE HAS PERDIDO DE VISTA A SASUKE!- mis oídos han perdido sensibilidad con el grito que me ha dado mi novio, estoy jodido y el muy insensible me lo restriega en la cara- SABES CÓMO DEBE DE ESTAR PASÁNDOSELO EN ESTE MOMENTO?! IDIOTA!- y tiene razón, de solo pensarlo se me ponen los huevos de corbata- Y PORQUE NO LO HAS LLAMADO AL MÓVIL?!- buena pregunta.

-antes de venir aquí, se lo quite…- por la cara que colocó sé que se está conteniendo para no golpearme

-se acabó...- dice sacando su teléfono y empezando a marcar- … llamaré a itachi, debemos pedir ayuda a la policía.

-GAARA! NO! - le gritó entrando en pánico- NO LE DIGAS NADA A ITACHI…- con los nervios a flor de piel acarició el puente de mi nariz para tratar de pensar - no pudo haber ido muy lejos, separémonos y busquemoslo.

-Sai…- dice mi nombre mientras me mira con cara de asesino en serie- ESTAMOS EN PLENO EVENTO GAY EN EL CULO DE LA CIUDAD, LAS PERSONAS VAN Y VIENEN, TE HACES UNA IDEA DE CUÁNTA GENTE HAY EN ESTE LUGAR? IDIOTA!

-AYÚDAME!- grito desesperado - no llames a mi familia, pero ayúdame si no te quieres quedar sin novio! ellos me mataran!- le veo suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

\- tu izquierda y yo derecha. en media hora aquí, vale?- me ordenó con frialdad- si no le encontramos pedimos ayuda a la policía.

-de acuerdo…- y nos separamos para buscar a mi primo sasuke.

Me muevo rápidamente por las calles buscando algún rastro, pregunto a todo el mundo si han visto a un moreno blanco, cabellos morenos, ojos negros y me señalan a mi! maldita genética uchiha que nos hace a todos tan guapos y parecidos! - donde coño te has metido…- susurro con frustración mirando para todas partes, corro de esquina en esquina pero nada, él no está. parece que se ha esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando la media hora pasó volví a reunirme con mi novio en el bar donde dejaron a sasuke entrar al baño, por su rostro se que no trae buenas noticias.

\- bien, pidamos ayuda a la policía para que empiecen a buscarlo- resignado aceptó pues ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Estuvimos buscando toda la tarde y hasta altas horas de la noche , pero ni siquiera los policías habían dado con sasuke, lo único que puede empeorar la situación es que itachi me llame preguntando por su hermano pero afortunadamente eso no ha pasado.

Mi teléfono vibra y con miedo observó el número en la pantalla, suspiro aliviado al ver que no es el de itachi y contestó.

 _-hemos encontrado a sasuke uchiha, esta en nuestra comisaria detenido -_ creo que hubiese sido mejor la otra llamada

-COMO QUE ESTÁ DETENIDO!

Está decidido, nunca jamas volveré a salir con mi primo.

o0o0o0

Cuando llegamos, el muy cabrón estaba sentado dentro de una celda fresco como una lechuga- SASUKE!- mi grito fue una mezcla entre emoción y descanso de haberle encontrado

-por fin apareces- dice poniéndose de pie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y caminando hacia la puerta, casi me da un infarto cuando le veo todo golpeado y lleno de moretones.

-gaara…- susurró ido sosteniendome de él para no caer desmayado

-ummm?- dice apoyándose a mi lado y viendo a mi primo con una sonrisa de lado, al parecer disfruta el saber que estoy metido en problemas.

-prepara mi acta de muerte- estoy seguro que moriré después de hoy, sin ánimos caminamos hasta la secretaria y pagamos la fianza y emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de sasuke. él no decía nada solo guardaba silencio y suspiraba cada 2 por 3 mientras jugaba con una servilleta que tenía en su mano, qué le habrá pasado? no lo se.

-sasuke, ten- le extiendo su teléfono y él lo recibe con una emoción que desconozco de su personalidad- lamento haberte metido en este problema- me disculpo con sinceridad.

-no te preocupes- veo como teclea algo en su teléfono sonriendo como borrego degollado.

Al llegar mi tía mikoto gritó con terror -SASUKE! que te paso!?

-hola madre- sonríe tiernamente dejando petrificada a mi tía.

-mira como estas- ella no sabia como reaccionar a la extraña actitud de mi primo.

-tranquila, solo son unos rasguños, realmente estoy bien- sonríe con una felicidad que no había visto en él desde los 8 años- estoy cansado, iré a mi habitación- antes de irse me mira y sonríe- gracias primo sai, me divertí mucho.

" _PUES A MI CASI ME DA UN INFARTO, INGRATO DE MIERDA, MALIGNO SER DEL INFRAMUNDO, ASQUEROSO TRAUMÁTICO!"_ pensé pero nada de esto salió de mi boca pues ya no importaba, no se como lo he hecho pero por fin estoy viendo luz después de tanta oscuridad.

-que ha pasado?- adiós descanso de felicidad, ha llegado itachi. se me había olvidado comentar algo; solo mi tía mikoto sabia de esto, si fuera sido por mi primo itachi, sasuke no sale.

-tu hermano ha salido hoy con sai y gaara- suelta sin rodeos mi hermosisima tía.

casi pude sentir el aterrador aura que subió por el cuerpo de mi primito.

-cuando salgas de esta, me llamas - mi novio abandona el barco antes de salir lastimado- hasta luego señora uchiha, itachi...- y se va, traidor!

 **END OF POV SAI**

 **POV NARUTO**

Hoy era un día normal, un día en el que hacía un turno de policía secreto en una de las tantas fiestas que hacen y en las que seguramente las cosas se saldrán de control, un día en la que terminaré haciendo horas extras y cuidando a los ciudadanos que realmente necesiten de mi servicios

-entonces que? me harás este favor? TE LO SUPLICO!- suspiro derrotado, un día en el que mi amigo de la infancia y compañero de orfanato de toda la vida se aprovechara de mi buena fe y me hará el cambio de días.

-claro deidara, tomate hoy el día yo te cubro, ya luego arreglamos cuentas- oigo su grito de felicidad al otro lado de mi teléfono- ya me contaras que tal

-pero por supuesto!- y cortamos la comunicación.

No me lo ha dicho pero yo se que esta saliendo con alguien, no se porque tanto misterio pero qué más da. la cosa es que si no me doy prisa no alcanzare a coger el turno de mi rubio amigo.

Llevo desde los 12 años en la policía, nunca conocí a mis padres y tampoco me hizo mucha falta, un día de esos en los que los niños catalogamos como fríos y lluviosos ellos ( _los capitanes de escuadrones_ ) llegaron con 2 camiones vacíos al orfanato y se llevaron a la fuerza a más de la mitad de los niños que tenían más de 12 años o que los habían acabado de cumplir, entre esos estábamos deidara, yo y muchos otros amigos más. ¿razón? necesitaban soldados.

Desde entonces han pasado 8 años, nos han educado con máxima disciplina y nos hemos graduado con honores. quizás esto ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

Deidara y yo viajamos al extranjero, Japón para ser más exactos, no queríamos tener que ver nada con américa. con suerte ambos conseguimos trabajo en la misma agencia y ahora cada uno tiene su propio piso y todas las comodidades que cualquiera pueda querer, somos bien pagados por nuestros servicios, además de que aprender japonés nos resultó bastante fácil, somos tan cotizados que parece irreal.

En fin, volviendo al presente; esta semana son las fiestas del orgullo gay y la gente parece que ha enloquecido, los primeros 3 días me toco trabajar casi todo el día y justo hoy tenia libre y el desgraciado de deidara me ha casi suplicado el cambio.

-pues nada volvamos al trabajo- con mi ropa de civil, porque soy un secreta, me adentro a la maraña de homosexuales que hay en la zona.

No ha pasado más de 3 horas y ya tengo un maletín lleno de droga que he estado quitando a los jóvenes, no se como les gusta tanto meterse esta mierda, es que acaso no ven el daño que provocan en sus cuerpos? el estado tan deplorable en el que terminan después? maldita juventud.

Me siento en el parque y observo el lugar, muchas parejas que van de aquí para haya muy acaramelados, hombres con trajes de drag queens o muy sueltos de ropa y mucho heterosexual, que raro; si estas fiestas son para los homosexuales, que hacen estas personas aquí? ni idea pero a estos son los que más vigilo.

-y eso?- una persona llama mi atención, un joven de mas o menos 15 años que va corriendo desesperado entre la calle con el pánico pintado en su rostro- que le pasa?- obviamente empiezo a seguirlo, llevaba unos jeans negros, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa manga larga gris, por la forma en la que le daba el viento dejaba en obviedad su falta. al parecer no solo yo le estoy siguiendo, más jóvenes están detrás de él, esos heterosexuales con los que tanto cuidado me ando.

-estúpido…- susurro viendo como entra a un callejón sin salida, seguramente él no lo sabe. cuando me adentro al callejón los otros jóvenes ya habían llegado

-vamos moreno, déjanos tocarte…- decía uno de ellos con una voz tan tétrica que hasta yo me sentí asqueado.

-aléjate!- grita el chico empujándolos con su único brazo, el derecho- NO!- volvió a gritar con terror al sentir como todos los agarraban a la fuerza y trataban de quitarle la ropa.

-dejarlo!- grito entrando y golpeando a uno de ellos, obviamente todos se lanzaron encima de mi- AGG!- me quejo al sentir como me golpean, pero yo soy bastante fuerte así que salí de su encerrona como pude y también empece a repartir golpes

Uno de ellos estaba haciéndose el listo y se estaba llevando a el joven mientras yo me peleaba con sus compañeros -PELEA!- le gritó llamando su total atención- NO TE DEJES!-nos mirándonos fijamente pero un golpe lo recibí directo en la cara cortándonos la conexión. sin embargo alcanzo a ver en su rostro que mis palabras le hicieron explosión, su expresión cambió de golpe y acertó un buen golpe en la cara del hombre dejándolo inconsciente. para mi sorpresa no corrió dejándome solo, salto hacia los otros 5 hombres con los que yo me estaba golpeando.

A los pocos minutos llegaron mis compañeros con la patrulla y se los iban a llevar a todos - espera kiba!- le digo cuando se acerca al joven al que yo estaba defendiendo- este lo llevo yo, no quiero que tenga contacto con ninguno de esos tipos- por respecto mi amigo aceptó y se llevó a los otros dejándome solo con el joven.

le miro y suspiro al ver casi todo su rostro reventado - vamos a la comisaría, haya nos curaran vale?- al oír mi voz, vuelve a mirarme y sonríe de lado- por cierto soy naruto y tu? cómo te llamas?- me acerco sonriendo con amabilidad

-sasuke…- dice un poco sonrojado.

-que haces aquí?- empezamos a movernos hacia el destino.

-yo…- noto como frunce el ceño y suspira- yo…- se toma la cabeza con su mano y se queda como ido.

-tu…?- con mi mano le hago una señal de que puede continuar.

-estoy seguro de que vine con mi primo y su novio, pero no se donde están ni como los perdí de vista- contestó poniéndose ahora su mano en la boca, casi pálido.

-donde fue la última vez que los viste?- en par de segundos noto que sus ojos se entristecen

-no lo se… no recuerdo… - su mirada se oscurece casi de golpe y empieza a hacerse a sí mismo un sin fin de preguntas- cuando estuve con ellos? fue hoy? si vine aquí con mi primo en su coche… donde está ahora? no lo se… no recuerdo, porque nos separamos?… realmente nos separamos? en qué momento llegamos? cómo sucedió esto? dónde está mi primo? porque me dejó solo..- y entonces empezó a llorar en silencio con una expresión de miserable- no puedo recordar…-susurra con una pena en el alma que hasta yo pude sentirla. creo que ha olvidado que hasta yo estoy voy caminando a su lado.

-tienes un buen lío mental he?- le digo con una sonrisa y poniendo mi mano en su cabeza para volver a llamar su atención- no te preocupes, mientras aparezca tu primo estaré contigo, te parece? - cuando su mirada se posa en la mía vuelvo a sentir esa conexión- anda no llores mas…

le veo afirmar con la cabeza y sin más seguimos caminando hasta la comisaría.

Como sasuke también estaba metido en el pleito de la pelea, una vez lo curaron lo trasladaron en una celda individual, al parecer había presentado ciertos problemas cuando le hicieron el interrogatorio, el había olvidado porque los hombres le estaban persiguiendo así que me tocó intervenir para que le dejaran de preguntar.

-qué crees que haces?!- le grito a mi compañero- cómo es posible que siendo un profesional no sepas que su estado mental está deteriorado! idiota!- le tome del cuello de la camisa y le mire gruñendo furioso

-lo siento!- le solté molesto

-que no se repita!- y salí de la salas de interrogaciones para caminar hasta la celda en la que habían trasladado a sasuke.

Antes de entrar trate de relajarme y calmar la rabia que me dio hace un momento, cuando me adentre le vi acurrucado en la cama y llorando a causa de las preguntas que le habían hecho con anterioridad.

-hola sasuke…- me siento a su lado- estás bien?

-crees que estoy bien?- me mira con sus ojitos aguados y con el labio temblando

-creo que deberías dejar de llorar… - susurro mientras con mis pulgares limpio sus lagrimas- que guapo te vez cuando no lloras - un hermoso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas haciéndome sonreír

-también eres… guapo…- aparta su mirada más sonrojado que antes

-ala… que coqueto resultaste tebayo!- revuelve su cabello negro y me quedo observando detalladamente, es realmente atractivo - que edad tienes?

-hmp, qué edad tienes tu?

-20 años- contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

-y porque le coqueteas a un joven de 16 años?- ahora él sonríe de medio lado con arrogancia, vaya no sabia que existía esa faceta en su personalidad.

-porque resulta y acontece- alzo mi mano haciendo gestos para expresarme- que este joven es realmente interesante.

-hmp, dobe…

-pero porque me insultas! ahora que hice?- ambos nos miramos en silencio, casi sin necesitar palabras para comunicarnos. era increhible y yo nunca he tenido o había tenido esta sensación- ya no estas triste no?

\- si te quedas conmigo… nunca más estaré triste- el calor sube por mis mejillas, que chico tan directo y lanzado- aceptas?

-déjame pensarlo…

-apúrate antes de que te olvide…- le miró con seriedad.

-no juegues con eso- casi que mi voz salió más fría de lo que pretendía- déjame pensarlo y te daré una respuesta cuando hayamos encontrado a tus familiares vale?

-de acuerdo, mientras conozcamonos- vuelvo a suspirar, este joven tiene toda la intención de estar conmigo y ni siquiera le importa el hecho de que nos acabamos de conocer- eres americano?

-porque piensas eso?

-bueno, no es que tu cabello y tus ojos tengan algo que ver, solo fue coincidencia preguntarte- su sarcasmo me parece tan lindo, quizás no sea malo conocernos.

-ya se que nadie se puede resistir a mi encanto - conteste coquetamente mientras le guiño un ojo y él sonríe con sinceridad, a mi parecer ese gesto le queda perfecto- si me sonríes siempre de esa forma, quizás si que acepte lo de estar contigo- ahora su sonrisa se ensancha más.

Así pues; empezamos a hablar de un montón de cosas los dos sentados en la cama de esa celda, para mi sorpresa sasuke es un chico sumamente tierno y delicado pero a la vez elegante y con su lado arrogante malévolo que me empezó a llamar la atención.

Yo le conté algunas aventuras que tuve en la policía y como todo lo que es mi mundo está entorno a eso. omito cosas de mi infancia porque no creo que sean apropiadas.

Él me contó que vivía con su hermano y su madre, redactó algunas cosas muy raras y algo sobre su padre y un orgullo que solo hasta el final recibió. fue muy confuso pero yo trate de entenderlo lo más que pude.

cuando callo la noche, mandé a uno de mis camaradas a que nos trajera comida - te gusta el ramen?- pregunte sentándomee a su lado con los 2 botes de mi comida preferida. me miró con cara de circunstancias y después aceptó sin rechistar. casi puedo jurar que no le gusta pero por no hacerme el feo lo acepto, que lindo.

cuando íbamos a terminar de comer mi compañero se acercó a la celda y preguntó- eres sasuke uchiha?

-si soy yo

-bien, avisen a su primo que él está aquí- la tristeza inundo sus ojos, sonreí con pesar al entender por que

-no pongas esa cara, por fin vas a casa!- pero hasta yo me sentí triste - ademas, se que no te ha gustado el ramen. te prometo que para la próxima cenaremos lo que quieras ttebayo!- me mira haciendo un movimiento rápido de cabeza

-nos volveremos a ver?- pregunta con ilusión

-seguro sasuke, me has caído muy bien y quiero seguir conociéndote- sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

-dame tu numero!- casi gritó con emoción pero al buscar en sus pantalones y no hallar su teléfono colocó de nuevo esa cara de confusión y rápidamente empezó a formularse preguntas- dónde está? lo deje en casa? lo traje con migo? lo bote? me lo robaron? no se que hice con el...- suspire con pena al verlo de nuevo tan perdido en sus pensamientos

-sasuke- cojo una servilleta y con un bolígrafo escribo mi numero y se lo paso - llámame cuando tengas un tiempo- sus ojos se vuelven a aguar con tristeza, esta vez hasta los míos se aguaron y sin poder evitarlo lo atraigo a mi para abrazarlo- estaré esperando vale?

-ujum…- se separa de mí - me ha gustado conocerte- dice mirando con ilusión la servilleta, luego la guarda en su pantalón

-y a mí…- sonrió de lado mientras me coloco de pie- bueno yo me voy ya vale? seguramente tu primo ya vendrá a recogerte y yo debo reportarme.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos después- cuando iba a salir siento su mano en la mía frenandome, me doy la vuelta y recibo un tierno beso en la mejilla- hasta luego naruto.

-hasta luego sasuke…- le miró por última vez y luego si salgo de la celda.

camino a paso rápido hasta secretaria y me topo con un chico pelirrojo y otro pelinegro

-está aquí sasuke uchiha?- me quedo viéndolos, ambos tienen un aspecto cansado

-si, el esta al fondo- ambos pusieron cara de descanso y tranquilidad, luego salieron a correr por el pasillo. lo último que veo es como cruzan la esquina para después escuchar un grito de felicidad

-SASUKE!

 **continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adicto a ti**

 **Capítulo segundo**

 **POV ITACHI**

\- ¿cómo te has hecho esas heridas?- miraba despectivamente el rostro de mi pequeño hermano, especialmente su expresión que mostraba una persona distinta de la que me despedí hoy en la mañana

-ya te dije, tuve un pequeño problema pero lo solucione brevemente- contestó sin apartar la vista de uno de los tantos libros en blanco que le regalamos para que escriba sus memorias. suspire frustrado sentandome a su lado

-¿por qué has salido? ¿por qué no me comentaste?- no entendía la actitud tan despreocupada que tuvo hoy, el mismo acostumbra a ponerse límites.

-se lo dije a mamá - blanqueo mis ojos con fastidio

-sabes perfectamente que nuestra madre te tiene preferencia y que todo lo que le pidas con las palabras "por favor" y un argumento convincente ella te lo concede- incluso esas cosas funcionan hasta conmigo. yo mismo sabía lo manipulador que podía ser mi hermano menor cuando quería algo

-no es para tanto itachi, realmente estoy bien- y me sonríe de forma sincera. algo no va bien! el sasuke que yo conozco jamas sonrie, siempre está mirando mal a todo el mundo y su aura está cargada de negativismo. si la energía espiritual matara, sasuke acabaría con la población mundial. pero verlo con esa actitud es reconfortable

-¿seguro? no se porque siento que algo interesante te paso hoy- me mira de reojo apartando la vista por un segundo de su cuaderno.

-sigo siendo el mismo de siempre hermano- lo esta ocultando y me molesta, sasuke siempre me cuenta todo y no comprendo qué tiene esto de especial ¿por que no está confiando en mí como siempre lo ha hecho? no lo sé, esta es la primera vez que sucede. resignado me pongo de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

-si vuelves a salir me avisas- veo que afirma con la cabeza y vuelve a meterse en su mundo con su cuaderno.

Mi madre estaba esperándome fuera con cara de preocupación -¿te ha dicho algo?- susurra para que sasuke no nos escuchara.

-no, pero claramente algo ha cambiado en él

-¿y sobre los golpes?- niego tratando de analizar la situación.

-estaré pendiente- me despido caminando lentamente hasta mi habitación- buenas noches madre.

-descansa hijo...

o0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana paso y sasuke poco a poco volvió a perder la luz, no entiendo que le pudo pasar si hasta el domingo estaba perfecto. Lo unico que hacia era mirar su teléfono y quedarse pensando en quien sabe que, ni siquiera le había puesto cuidado a los profesores particulares, se la pasaba suspirando y algunas noches podría jurar que lo escuchaba llorar, en definitiva; esta semana lo notaba más ausente de lo normal.

-no se que hacer…- Suspiro cansado mientras hablo por el móvil- estoy desesperado, intrigado, preocupado y con ganas de saber que le sucede.

\- ¿no te dice nada? - preguntó mi amigo

\- no dei, él no ha querido abrirse en este tema, parece que algo lo esta matando por dentro y no nos comenta nada ni a nuestra madre ni a mi- me colocó de pie caminando hacia la ventana de mi oficina- hable con mi primo sai y dice que no sabe que lo puede tener así, incluso fue a casa pero mi hermano lo trató con indiferencia- observó la cuidada con tristeza - estoy desesperado deidara. ¿Puedes darme un consejo?, quizás puedas iluminarme...

\- ¿crees que se haya fijado en alguien?- fruncí el ceño al escuchar su pregunta, ciertamente yo también pensé lo mismo, pero sasuke nunca se ha interesado en nadie - está esperando su llamada, o quizás sea él quien tiene que llamar, pero conociendo a tu hermano, seguramente lo habrá olvidado.

\- no se, sasuke es una persona muy complicada, además no es de los que se encapricha y menos en un día, él nunca ha mostrado interés en alguna chica, es más… Las odia- por ello descarte esa posibilidad- conozco a ese testarudo mejor que nadie.

\- ¿estás seguro? vamos a analizar; si a tu pequeño hermano no le agradan las mujeres, es obvio que se ha fijado en un chico... - hasta ahora eso tenía sentido, no es malo que él se fije en alguien, lo raro es que lo haga ahora, pero sin duda tenía que ser eso!

-es un chico - aseguró atando cabos- tiene que ser un hombre. a sasuke lo tuvimos que sacar de la escuela normal exactamente porque se agobiaba mucho, parece ser que le molestaba el que lo estuvieran alabando y persiguiendo a todos lados.

\- si sasuke es como tú, seguramente es un joven sexy y rompe corazones- sonrió al escuchar sus piropos- entonces eso nos lleva a una conclusión… ¿crees que este teniendo problemas para salir del armario?- por cosas como estas me encanta deidara, es inteligente y capaz de ver cosas que yo no.

-eso debe ser, esta noche cuando vaya a casa hablaré con él, gracias mi amor- oigo su risa al otro lado de la línea

-de nada mi uchiha

0o0o0o0o0

cuando llegue a casa, mi madre ya tenía preparada la cena, sasuke ya había acabado de cenar y se estaba retirando rápidamente, últimamente ya no me esperaba -¿como esta mi hermano?- pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-igual que siempre cariño, esta semana no se que bicho le ha picado pero anda de muy mala leche- me sorprende que diga eso, ya que mi hermano siempre anda de malas- yo se que su forma de ser es difícil, pero hasta conmigo es distante y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-tranquila madre, esta noche hablaré con él - así pues, ambos cenamos en silencio.

Una vez quedó arreglada la cocina, subí con rapidez al segundo piso y me desvié hacia la habitación de mi pequeño hermanito, para mi malestar el estaba acostado de lado y por sus temblores se que estaba llorando. "se acabó" pienso y decidido me adentro y me acuesto a su lado- sasuke…

-¿que quieres itachi?...- trata de disimular su llanto sin alejarme

-¿porque no le llamas?- directo al grano, ya no iba hacer la vista gorda a lo que le estaba matando por dentro- si te gusta ¿porque no le llamas tu?- recibo como respuesta un inminente sollozo, mi ojos se aguaron al ver a mi hermano sufrir de esa forma y casi por instinto le abrazo por la espalda

-creo que ya lo hice, pero no estoy seguro de que paso... así que decidí no volver a hacerlo- !me lo ha dicho! no ha negado nada, que bien- estoy enfermo itachi…- oh no, ya no es tan bueno. una lágrima baja por mi mejilla al sentir la profunda tristeza que esas palabras tenían insertadas - él se portó tan bien conmigo. yo no soy suficiente, no me imagino a alguien padeciendo por mis ausencias que con el pasar de los días son más constantes y permanentes- vuelve a temblar y a llorar con más dolor que antes- además, si esto nos llevara a alguna parte, temo algún día despertarme y no recordar nada de él - tenía razón, es un hombre, pero ¿quién es esta persona? ¿por que mi hermano piensa a tan gran escala con él? ¿por que decide desde el principio no arriesgarse para no dañarlo?

-tu no estas enfermo hermano, eso que te quede bien claro- se que ya se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas pero me da igual, necesito que entienda esto- pero no debes ser egoísta sasuke, estás tomando decisiones que no te corresponden y si esa persona realmente quiere conocerte, quiere saber cómo eres. eso; incluye todo de ti, ¿te negarás esta oportunidad solo porque tienes miedo? no sasuke, no te preocupes por lo demás, vive el presente y no te martirices por un futuro que no sabes como será.- quizás este es el consejo más arriesgado que le he dado, pero no puedo permitir que mi propio hermano se niegue a vivir una oportunidad como esta- recuerda que eres sasuke uchiha - pasan los minutos largos y pesados pero por fin mi hermano reacciona.

-itachi…- susurró dándose la vuelta y abrazándomecon su unico brazo por el costado- gracias…- correspondí su abrazo y después me separo de él mirándolo pícaramente

-y dime, ¿quien es él afortunado?- ahora si que la he fastidiado

-sigue soñando hermano…- al instante soy arrastrado hasta la salida y echado como un perro, pero aunque sea ahora sasuke volvió a sonreír y espero que haya valido la pena, empiezo a caminar hasta mi habitación pero mi madre estaba esperándome fuera de la puerta.

-¿te ha dicho algo?- pregunta con ilusión

-si... - trato de pensar cómo contarle esto a mi madre, quizás sea mejor no hacerlo - se lo que le sucede pero, me ha hecho prometer no contarlo a nadie - menti

-es una tontería, yo soy su madre- dijo indignada, luego suspiro y me miró con comprensión- solo dime si no es grave

-no madre, no es nada grave- sonrió de lado- y perdoname por tenerte al margen de esto

-ya… pero no me rendiré, algún dia sasuke me lo dirá

-eso dalo por seguro - abro la puerta de mi habitación y me adentro- buenas noches madre

-descansa hijo…

 **END POV ITACHI**

 _"-¿doctor?...- la mirada del hombre era triste y apagada, sin esperanzas de nada._

 _-no pudimos… ellos… ambos...- casi como un golpe, las manos de naruto se agarraron a la bata del doctor_

 _-NO! - grito soltando un sollozo desgarrador- DIGANME QUE NO ES VERDAD!- deidara que estaba al lado interfiere logrando que naruto soltara al hombre y se cogiera de él, ambos descendieron cayendo al suelo_

 _-lo sentimos… tanto…- se disculpa el doctor con la voz rota_

 _-naruto cálmate por favor…- rogaba deidara entre sollozos.."_

 **POV NARUTO**

-NO!- despierto sobresaltado y bañado en sudor- otra vez…- una lágrima baja por mi mejilla sorprendiéndome, me había jurado no volver a llorar pero estas pesadillas son muy reales, me persigue casi todas las noches.

El sonido del teléfono me saca del letargo en el que quede, cansado me coloco de pie. caminó hasta la mesa y tomó el móvil - este número no está registrado- contestó con temor - ¿si? naruto al aparato.

-hmp…- ¿qué clase de sonido era ese? y en ese tono de voz, me resultaba bastante familiar -hola

-¿sasuke?- casi no puedo creerlo, ya había perdido la esperanza de que me llamara

-¿que tal?- su voz es bajita, me cuesta escucharlo

-¿porque hablas tan bajito? ¿no puedes hablar?- no escucho nada en respuesta - ¿sasuke?

-¿podemos vernos?- frunzo el ceño, como siempre tan directo - ¿puedes recogerme en mi casa?

-¿ahora?- algo no anda bien

-si, ¿cuanto crees que tardes?- él ya estaba asegurando que yo iba a aceptar

-¿tienes permiso para salir?- no obtengo respuesta- ¿sabe alguien con quien saldrás? ¿crees que sea correcto salir conmigo?- lo único que escucho es el sonido de que la llamada se ha colgado o, el me ha cortado- HIJO DE!...- suspiro frustrado y remarcó a su número pero no contesta- te mato mocoso manipulador…

-¿qué pasa dobe?- por fin, pensé que no iba a contestarme- ¿vienes o no?- maldito...

-de acuerdo, mándame un mensaje con tu ubicación, te contestare el tiempo que tardare en llegar- me resigno aceptando y colgué la llamada, a minuto me llega el mensaje- uhm vale. "estaré haya en 10 minutos" - tecleo rápidamente y le envío. esto me parece raro, que sasuke me llame después de una semana casi exigiendo que nos veamos es bastante sospechosos.

Sin perder tiempo saltó a la ducha para sacarme el sudor de encima, una vez listo me pongo unos jeans negros, zapatos negros y una camisa azul, cojo las llaves de mi carro y salgo.

Cuando llego veo que no está afuera esperándome, así que saco mi móvil y le llamo - ya estoy aqui ¿donde estas?- le digo cuando contesta

-bajo en un segundo…- y cuelga. la casa de sasuke es bastante grande. estoy nervioso y aun no creo que este a punto de verme con él.

-hey…- le veo aparecer y mi corazón pega un brinco, viene con un jean rojo, zapatillas negras, camisa negra y una sudadera blanca. se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, siento su perfume agridulce inundar mis fosas nasales. no contestó, simplemente observo que se monta en mi auto- vámonos ya…- seguía susurrando y mostraba su impaciencia para que yo arrancara.

cuando ya estábamos a casi 5 minutos de su casa, paró el coche y le digo- dime que tu madre sabe que estas aquí conmigo.- le veo suspirar

-lo saben- contestó sin mirarme a los ojos, era obvio que estaba mintiendo

-no me vayas a meter en un lío - tocó su hombro para obligarlo a verme

-pudiste haberte negado - apartó la mirada de él, tiene razón.

-sasuke, eres menor de edad, yo soy un hombre de 20 años, perfectamente tu madre puede denunciarme- escucho su bufido

-solo quería verte- la desilusión se expresaba en sus palabras- hoy por fin te volvi a llamar y no sabes el trabajo que me costó…

No entendía a qué se refería - ¿qué quieres decir?- nuestras miradas vuelven a conectarse, sus ojos expresan un sufrimiento que no logro comprender del todo- ¿que ha pasado? te noto triste.

-te había llamado antes pero...- y coloca esa cara, esa que hace cuando se va a auto preguntar un montón de cosas- algo paso y; desde entonces pensé que lo mejor era no llamarte…- un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda- no creo que sea la clase de persona que quieras conocer, soy problemático, egocéntrico, manipulador y tengo problemas…- escuchaba en silencio su confesión- y me puse triste al imaginar que te iba a olvidar…- que me diga todo esto, mirándome a los ojos produce mariposas, no le conozco de casi nada y aun así se ha preocupado por mi, es… lindo.

-¿te has estado martirizando toda esta semana por ello?- asiente con la cabeza, no hay duda de que este joven es alguien especial- ¿te digo un secreto?

-claro…- sonríe tiernamente

-no dejaré que me olvides nunca- sus mejillas se ponen coloradas por mis palabras, no puedo evitar acariciar una de ellas, su piel era suave. pero me ha dejado preocupado con lo que me dijo, alguien ha contestado mi teléfono y algo le dijo para que él tomara esa decisión tan radical, aparte de eso; ese "alguien" se tomo la molestia de borrar el registro, lo mejor es no pensar en eso ahora. no quiero estar de mala leche- bien, pues ya que estas fuera- susurro frustrado por cómo se dio la situación- ¿que quieres hacer?

-no lo sé, no pensé en ello - observa los demás coches pasar y perderse en el horizonte de la calle - solo lo planee todo hasta que nos encontraramos.

-¿quieres ir a comer algo? o ¿vamos al cine?- espero su respuesta

-al cine esta muy bien, creo que hay una peli de un barco que se hunde en el atlántico, dicen que es buena.- me quedo pensando en una peli con esas características

-esa peli se llama "titanic" y se estrenó hace siglos, no está en cines- se muerde sus labios y se queda pensativo

-creo que la he visto, pero ¿donde?- esa expresión vuelve a aparecer, se que esta apunto de auto preguntarse un millar de cosas

-!sasuke!- gritó llamando su atención- hay un festival de música clásica en la playa, ¿quieres ir?

-claro!- dice animado, sonrió aliviado de que haya olvidado su recién shock de auto cuestionamientos.

-pues vamos ttebayo!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

El ambiente en la playa era, en comparación a el evento gay mucho más tranquilo y pasivo. cuando empezamos a entrar y pasar por la multitud sentí el agarre a mi brazo izquierdo, vi a sasuke mirando con desconfianza a todo el mundo, incluso evitada rozarse con las personas que pasaban muy cerca de nosotros, me sorprende pues a mi apenas me conoce. no lo pienso y me suelto de su agarre para abrazarlo y pegarlo a mi - ¿todo bien?- preguntó acariciando su hombro mientras caminamos entre la multitud- ¿pedimos algo de beber y salimos a sentarnos en la playa?

-si…- con timidez se abraza de mi cuerpo tenso como una gato. su cabeza me llega al hombro

-dos refrescos por favor- pido una vez hemos llegado

-yo quiero uno de tomate- dice sasuke mirando a todas partes con cautela.

-disculpe joven, no vendemos refrescos de tomate- contestó el mesero mirándolo con indiferencia- ¿desea algo más?

-bueno, un refresco de maracuyá- el mesero alza una ceja mirando con detenimiento

-no tenemos refrescos de maracuyá- repite sin dejar su postura de elegancia- ¿desea algo más?- sasuke pone una cara que da miedo, sus mandíbulas se aprietan con indignación y su aura cambia de golpe.

-¿qué hay de tomar?- cuestiona soltando una cantidad de energía oscura. creo que las cosas se van a complicar.

-dame 2 refrescos de limón.- pido cortando la tensión, el camarero apunta en su libreta el pedido y se va, miro a la lapa que está pegada a mi costado y le digo - no hagas eso, no es bueno intimidar a las personas. ¿vale?

-hmp… vale…- mira hacia otro lado molesto, creo que no se lleva bien con la humanidad.

Ya con los refrescos en la mano y con una toalla que compre para poder sentarnos en la arena, ambos salimos y caminamos alejándonos de los demás, sasuke prácticamente estaba volviéndose uno conmigo, si seguíamos caminando tan pegados nos íbamos a fusionar- sasuke, aléjate que me vas a hacer botar los refrescos tebayo

-!vale pues no te toco!- y se suelta como si mi contacto quemara

-!no he dicho eso!-suspiro frustrado, que hombre tan complicado.

-me da igual, no me acercare mas- y de paso orgulloso

-joder sasuke, no me toques lo cojones, espera nos acomodamos y si quieres me abrazas todo lo que quieras- le miró deductivo, no estoy muy seguro si puede sostener los refrescos con su mano- ¿me ayudas con los refrescos?

-por supuesto- y para mi asombro, se las arregla con su único brazo para sostener los 2 refrescos. sin perder tiempo acomodo la toalla y vuelvo a tomar los refrescos, me siento y sasuke se sienta casi al otro extremo de la toalla.

-ven aquí sasuke- negó con orgullo mi petición

-bueno pues ten, tu refresco de limón- me recibe sin mirarme y le da un sorbo- no seas tan orgulloso, mira como esta la noche de bonita, quita esa mala cara y acércate que tengo frió- pero el resultado no es el esperado, el se quita la sudadera y me la da.

Hay veces en la vida en la que un simple detalle te hace sentir un calorcito muy agradable en el pecho, y yo, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a sentirlo con este chico tan extraño y particular, las ganas de estar cerca de él se me desbordaron de la razón.

-!QUÉ HACES¡- Grita al verse entre mis brazos, como puedo me las ingenio para sentarlo en el hueco de mis piernas, me colocó su sudadera y lo abrazó pegando su espalda a mi pecho- !ARG¡- se queja pero no se aleja de mi.

-como tu no quieres tocarme ni acercarte, pues me acerco yo y punto.- no puedo entender lo que me sucede, pero tampoco estoy interesado en ello- ¿sabes? tenía muchas ganas de verte- no me contesta nada, es más su silencio me empieza a preocupar- ¿sasuke?

-naruto... ¿por qué estamos aquí?- no comprendo lo que está diciendo- ¿cómo estamos aquí? ¿por que estoy contigo? ¿cuando llegamos?- me siento triste al escuchar sus preguntas, siento como empieza a respirar con rapidez y temblar, sus músculos se tensan en mi brazos

-cálmate...- susurró en su oído pero no daba resultado, sasuke empezó a oscurecerse delante de mí, era como si hubiese entrado en un mar lleno de oscuridad- !joder¡ sasuke regresa- le tomó de los hombros y lo acuesto en la toalla, me pongo encima de él sin aplastarlo y le miró a sus ojos que están vacíos y sin vida. me recuerdan a mi mismo- mírame...- susurró y casi al instante sus ojos se posaron en mí- estoy aquí... contigo, me has llamado casi obligándome a que nos viéramos y yo acepte a eso, vinimos aquí porque hay un festival de música clásica, y casi matas al mesero por no tener tus refrescos de preferencia. ¿no lo recuerdas?- su mano se posa en mi mejilla provocandome escalofríos, sus ojos ahora brillaban con el sentimiento más profundo con el que alguien me ha mirado jamás- no me mires así...

-¿así como?- su mano sube hasta mi oreja, su tacto está quemándome, pero esa mirada no cambia, casi está desnudandome con ella sin piedad ni duda alguna.

-eres muy coqueto ¿lo sabías?- me salgo de encima de él, y me acuesto a su lado, al parecer ya se está recuperando de ese impresionante shock en el que entró hace unos minutos

-no lo sabia...- también se pone de lado, apoyando su cabeza en su único brazo mirándome sin rodeos- no acostumbro hacer estas cosas, por no decir que nunca las he hecho.

-vaya, me alagas- sonrió también- y ¿qué otras cosas no has hecho?

-creo que sería más corto y sencillo decirte lo que hago

-oh pues, te escucho.

-veras, no es la gran cosa, escribo mucho y dibujo muchos en mis libros de memoria- dice mientras se acuesta boca arriba y usa su brazo para apoyar su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme- a mi casa van unos profesores particulares que me educan, y ya está.

-¿ya?- me sorprendo de lo breve que ha sido

-!ha¡ también leo de vez en cuando

-y ¿no escuchas música? o ¿ver la tv? o ¿salir por ahí?

-me siento limitado de esas cosas.

-¿no tienes amigos?

-¿mi hermano y mi primo sai cuentan?

-no...

-pues no, no tengo amigos.

-vaya... y yo entonces ¿como cuento en ti?- me arrepentí de preguntar eso, de nuevo vuelve a poner sus filosos ojos en mí y a desnudarme con la mirada, era escalofriante la sensación que provocaba, como si te fueras a un mundo diferente- deja de mirarme así.

-¿así como?- suspiro fastidiado, pero entonces comprendo que nunca a estado con nadie por lo que no sabe lo que significa mirar de esa forma, debo comprobarlo de inmediato.

-sasuke, ¿algunas vez te has enamorado?- aparta la vista de mi como un rayo y guarda silencio- lo siento... no quise incomodarte.

-no es eso... solo que no se que es estar enamorado de alguien...- con esa respuesta ha resuelto todas mis dudas- ¿tu has estado enamorado de alguien?- sus ojos se vuelven a posar en mi, mierda.

-emm...- dudo un momento pero al final contesto- si, lo he estado

-¿y aun...?- no puedo siquiera contestar a esa pregunta, pero él toma mi silencio como una respuesta y hace un gesto extraño con la boca apartando la mirada de mi -quiero... ir a casa...- eso me entró como un balde de agua fría- estoy... muy cansado.

-amo su recuerdo, y las cosas que viví con ella... pero ya no está- sus ojos vuelven a verse inexpresivos- tienes razón, ya es muy tarde.- haber tocado este tema movió una fibra de mi ser. con rapidez acabe mi refresco y me coloque de pie- ven vamos- el hace lo mismo y se coloca de pie, tomo la toalla y empezamos a caminar en silencio hacia el auto.

En todo el viaje, no hablamos de nada más. era la primera vez que no me importaba su silencio. cuando llegamos, espere a que él se bajara pero no lo hizo

-yo... lo siento...- no puedo ni mirarlo, pero me imagino su rostro agachado y lleno de lágrimas- he arruinado nuestra cita...- le miró automáticamente y me encuentro con la imagen que había previsto en mi mente, muerdo mis labios pues la culpa la he tenido yo al empezar a preguntar esas cosas, era normal que el sintiera curiosidad.

-quizás hay cosas que aun no sabes de mi...- contestó- pero no has arruinado nada y si ese fuera el caso, lo he arruinado yo haciéndote esas preguntas. era obvio que tu también me las ibas a devolver- me mira lleno de culpa.

-pero yo...

-pero nada sasuke teme- creo que esta es la primera vez que le insultó- esta noche ha sido muy divertida y agradable a tu lado, me ha gustado y quiero seguir conociéndote- se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente

-¿de verdad?- pregunta tímidamente

-claro- entonces no lo vi venir, se acercó con rapidez y me dio un tierno beso de media luna. solo ese contacto fue una explosión de sentimientos, yo nunca había tenido este contacto con ningún otro hombre, pero no me molesto en absoluto, yo mismo he permitido que se diera esta situación y no me veo poniendo un freno a nada. mucho menos a sasuke que me está cautivando con su ternura.

-¿me llamaras?- pregunta alejándose unos centímetros de mi.

-si, claro que si- ahora soy yo el que le miro con deseo y el lo ha notado, siento la mitad de mi boca arder en fuego puro.

-vale.- se aleja como un robot, creo que se ha puesto nervioso- !pues nos vemos¡- y sale del auto.

-nos vemos - veo como se adentra a la enorme casa- cita…- susurro y me toco los labios, acaricio la zona donde sentí los suyos- ¿que me estas haciendo?...- suspiro mirando todavía la puerta.

 _ **continuará.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Adicto a ti**

 **capítulo tercero**

 **¿quieres ser mi novio?**

POV NARUTO

6 meses han pasado desde que conozco a sasuke, prácticamente mi vida ha cambiado. ahora mi rutina era muy sencilla; los días que no nos veíamos, chateamos o hablamos por teléfono. empecé a acostumbrarme a recibir un mensaje de él todos los días, o enviarlo yo para saber ¿cómo había amanecido?. por las noches; hablábamos casi 1 hora por teléfono, yo no se como hacemos para tener tanto tema de conversación.

Las primeras "citas" como decía él; fueron difíciles. pero creo que era porque apenas nos estábamos conociendo. siempre lo recogía en su casa a altas horas de la noche e íbamos a dar alguna vuelta, cenar algo, ver una peli o simplemente ir algún lugar y hablar de un montón de cosas, pelear o reírnos de cualquier tontería. era muy gratificante para mi, mas porque en cada una de esas citas al despedirse me daba un beso de media luna que me dejaba loco. así que poco a poco empecé a ansiar verme con él, escuchar su risa, acariciar y oler su cabello, sus mejillas, etc…

También hubieron momentos realmente malos, sasuke con una frecuencia que daba miedo se hundía en un pozo de oscuridad y cada vez era más difícil distraerlo de eso, para mi es muy doloroso ver como se pierde y empieza a preguntarse un sin fin de cosas, volviéndose loco en menos de 1 minuto, así que siempre trato de mantenerlo ocupado en algo o estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

También me lleve una grande sorpresa al enterarme de la importancia de su apellido. no se que pensar al respecto pues me entere de una forma muy fuerte, (su hermano salió en la prensa). prácticamente ellos (uchihas) son los dueños de casi todas las empresas de coches marca _**pai pai**_ que están distribuidas por el mundo. están fundidos a fuego puro en dinero y eso me preocupa, no quiero que sasuke piense que soy su amigo por dinero. mas porque aparte de eso él me gusta mucho, Antes pensaba que solo quería cuidarlo y saber que podía contar conmigo pero eso se me quedó pequeño al poco tiempo, afortunadamente no rechazó mi condición actual homosexual. pero he decidido esperar a que tenga la iniciativa de querer tener un contacto mas intimo conmigo.

-entonces… ¿lo que quieres es que hoy te cubra no?- mis pensamientos son cortados por la pregunta mi amigo deidara

-por favor dei; no te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuera urgente- y si que lo era, hoy es viernes y es un día especial, sasuke se estaba graduando del último año, y por mas que me insistió de que ello no era para celebrarlo, por más de que él no quiso asistir a ningún evento pues simplemente pidió el diploma que certifica sus estudios. yo no puedo evitar ir a recogerlo y cenar en alguna parte, haciéndole saber lo orgulloso de que se haya graduado a los 17 años.

Por ello, estoy poniéndome guapo y no paró de mirarme al espejo, no quiero errores.

-sabes naru - susurra mi amigo rubio con picardía sentándose en mi desordenada cama- no se que te esta pasando últimamente, pero te noto… diferente- se acuesta de lado apoyando su cabeza en la mano- hace mucho que no veo esa mirada en tus ojos, y sin duda alguna - pone una mano en su frente de forma dramática- te estas enamorando y ¡el amor!, ¡el amor amigo mio!- coloca una voz realmente rara- es el arte más hermoso e incontrolable que puede haber, ¡la pasión!, ¡el desenfreno!, ¡LAS GANAS DE TOCAR Y SER TOCADO! es algo que no se puede controlar- y gime con loco

-deidara…- aveces no sabía la razón por la que ese loco y yo éramos tan buenos amigos- te recuerdo que tu "arte" me ha metido en varios problemas, así que te agradecería que no usaras esa palabra en mi presencia, solo escucharla me produce escalofríos.- y era la verdad, solo kamisama sabe cómo hemos sobrevivido.

-eres un exagerado, hace explotar una granja no fue malo, el parque o un hospital abandonado, todo eso… no es malo

-que miedo das cuando colocas esa carita de placer y sueltas eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ese afán por hacer explotar cosas, convirtieron a deidara en un experto en desactivar y activar bombas. era una ficha muy importante para nuestra organización- bueno, ¿me cubres o no?- pregunté cogiendo mi chaqueta y la llaves listo para salir

-de acuerdo, pero tienes que decirme quien es la afortunada

-lo haría, si tu me dijeras también la tuya- ambos nos miramos cómplices- o ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que alguien me está robando el tiempo con mi mejor amigo?

-lo mismo digo yo…- como es de costumbre, esto se convirtió en una lucha de azulXazul- qué te parece si, ¿quedamos todos en una cita de parejas?- propuso cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con seriedad- tenemos una relación muy estrecha, yo creo que es hora de que conozcas a ese alguien que me hace reír y sentirme bien

-y ¿si me dan celos y la descuartizó?- me crucé de brazos mirándole divertido

-en ese caso, hago explotar la ciudad.- por la cara que coloco, me dio la impresión de que no estaba mintiendo.

-¡tranquilo rubiel!- sonrió abrazándolo por los hombros y caminando hacia la salida con él, ambos salimos del departamento y caminamos hacia el ascensor- bueno entro a las 12 dela noche a trabajar, me cubres y quedamos en paz.

-¿como que en paz?- me cuestionó alzando una ceja

-pues, ¿recuerdas lo del evento gay?- oigo cómo suspira

-valeee, te cubro hoy- sonrío de oreja a oreja, no tenia mas opción. camino hacia mi coche y abro la puerta- oye, respecto a lo que me pediste que hiciera...- me detengo antes de entrar.

-¿si?

-no vi nada raro, solo la peliteñida observándote cada vez que pasaba por tu despacho.

-¿la doctora Haruno?

-me sorprende que seas tan modesto, si sakura; con la que tuviste un rollo de una noche…- mi mirada se posa en la de él, ya me había imaginado que se iba a dar cuenta- o ¿crees que no note que después de estar coqueteando con ella, de repente la evitaras? te conozco mejor que nadie.

-eso fue hace más de 6 meses, y a mi parecer, ha sido un error- un muy grande error, no sé en qué estaba pensando para haberme acostado con ella, antes me gustaba mucho pero con el tiempo, y cuando conocí a sasuke, todo lo que sentía por ella murió como una flor.

-¿le has hecho saber que lo vuestro ha terminado?

-¡claro que si! la misma mañana en la que desperté a su lado, no me sentí a gusto- omito decirle que ella no lo tomó nada bien, que solo me miro con rabia y me echó de su apartamento como una cucaracha- solo quería olvidar esa estupidez, por ello no quise comentarlo con nadie, por respecto a ella. ya que no estuvo bien lo que hice.

\- amigo…- siento su mano en el hombro- mucho cuidado que las mujeres son peligrosas cuando están resentidas.

-no creo que sakura sea de ese tipo, además ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.- ambos suspiramos pensativos, quizás a sido ella quien habló con sasuke por mi móvil, pero por mas que trate de pensar que ella fue la que lo hizo, no tiene sentido. así que decido no pensar en ello pues como dije antes; ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora eso no me importa. las cosas con sasuke van muy bien y nada puede estropearlo- bueno, voy tarde. nos vemos deida

-¡suerte!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaciono mi coche enfrente de su casa y me rasco la cabeza nervioso, sasuke aun no sabe que estoy aquí pues le dije que tenía turno esta noche.-que nervios tebayo…- susurro buscando mi móvil para llamarlo. suena pero nadie contesta- qué raro, son las 23.30 y no me ha cogido el móvil- probando suerte, volví a llamar- vamos… contesta…- pero nadie contestó, colgué y suspire frustrado- joder, justo hoy no me coge la llamada, maldito sasuke- miró la casa y esta todo apagado, como siempre que la veo pues nunca vengo por esta zona de día- bueno pues le pondré un mensaje- " _¿hola, que tal tu gran día?"_ tecleo y envío. espero 5 minutos pero nada- que raro…- sin nada mejor que hacer, cojo mi móvil y me pongo a jugar hasta que él teme me de señales de vida, así pues el tiempo empezó a pasar y no me entere cuando me dieron las 1.00, resignado. enciendo mi coche y justo cuando iba a irme veo como un coche negro se detiene a mi lado.

Una mujer muy bella con un vestido rojo muy elegante baja del mercedes, como no había nadie se podía escuchar lo que hablaban

-¿todo en orden hijo?- se me congela la sangre cuando veo a sasuke bajar vestido con un traje negro.

-si madre, todo bien- por el tono de su voz, parece que está agobiado - adiós tío, gracias por traernos.

-cuídense- y el coche se va, por desgracia mi deportivo naranja llamaba mucho la atención por lo que sasuke se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí. no sabia que hacer; ¿bajo lo saludo y de paso conozco a su madre? o ¿me quedo aquí y espero?

Con un disimulo que me dejó sorprendido, sasuke siguió como si nada y se perdió de mi vista con su madre.

-vaya mujeron…- susurro al ver como cierra la puerta, ahora entiendo de donde saca el teme su belleza, esa mujer era una obra perfecta.- que suegra me voy a levantar- casi al instante suena mi móvil

 _-"¿que haces aquí?, ¿no estabas trabajando?"-_ un mensaje, sonrió como bobo

-quería darte una sorpresa ¿puedes bajar?

 _-"dame unos minutos"-_ creo que ahora entiendo porque no me contestaba a mis primeras llamadas, espero 5 minutos y veo a sasuke bajar con la chaqueta de beisbolista que le regale para _**su cumpleaños**_ , unos vaqueros y unas deportivas

-que guapo…- le halago y me sonríe

-es mi preferida- contesta una vez esta dentro- mi hermano no para de preguntarme quien me la dio, más pesado

-¿ya ha vuelto?

-para navidad estará aquí

-casi 10 dias, supongo que le has echado de menos ¿no?- sus ojos contestan la obviedad a mi pregunta

-es mi hermano, por supuesto que sí- enciendo el coche y empiezo a moverme sin rumbo alguno

-bueno, había hecho una reserva pero seguramente ya han cerrado, no sabia que tenias una cena con tu madre y tío así que es mi culpa- le cuento mientras enciendo la radio

-lo siento, mi móvil se descargo y lo deje en casa- ya me había imaginado algo así- vamos a tu departamento- propone sorprendiéndome, nunca me había propuesto algo parecido

-¿estás seguro? haya no hay nada que comer- trato de persuadir

-no tengo hambre- contestó como si nada

-¡PERO YO SI!- me desespera que sasuke solo piense en si mismo

-entonces vamos a por una pizza y luego si a tu departamento- está decidido, no se que bicho le ha picado para insistir, lo peor es que no se como decirle que no, pues el siempre se las arregla para obtener lo que quiere. recuerdo que el día que **yo cumplí años,** me regalo un collar de oro blanco con una gema verde de dije. semanas antes le había dicho que no me diera nada que costará mucho. y él me dijo " _será un detalle"_ uno que le costó 90000 yenes!

-ok- simplemente es misión imposible llevarle la contraria - y ¿que haremos cuando estemos en mi departamento?- es que aun no entendía su persistencia

-quiero conocer donde vives ¿no puedo?- suspiró cansado y doy la vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi humilde hogar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-es muy sencillo, no necesito de mucho para vivir- abro la puerta y nos adentramos a mi desorganizada vivienda- lamento el desorden, es que todo esto ha sido muy sorpresivo

-hmp, no te preocupes- le veo saltar todo mi desorden y sentarse en el sofá. sin perder tiempo me coloco a recoger prácticamente todo- no comprendo ¿por qué dejas tu ropa aquí teniendo una canasta de ropa sucia?- comenta viéndome encestar todo lo que estaba usado

-porque así solo lo hacen los mejores- apunto mi camisa y doy en la cesta- ¿vez?- sonrió coqueto y le guiño un ojo. muerde sus labios sensualmente logrando que frene todos mis movimientos- ¿que pasa?- me siento intimidado por su mirada.

-nada…- no le doy importancia al asunto y acabo de recoger todo despejando la sala, luego camino hacia la cocina y me saco un par de trozos de pizza y me pongo a comer. lo acepto; había previsto una perspectiva diferente de mi momento de ingerir comida pero la realidad no ha alcanzado las expectativas- hey…- siento su brazo rodearme por la cintura- avísame cuando estés comiendo, aunque sea quiero hacerte compañía para que no comas solo- que detalle de su parte.

-vhalhe…- respondo con la pizza en la boca

-no hables con la boca llena ¡dobe!- se acomoda a mi lado recostándose en el mezon cruzando su brazo, o mas bien sosteniendo la parte del deltoides y bíceps que le queda de su otro brazo. nunca le he preguntado por aquello, pero tampoco es que me interese. solo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y es uno de los detalles que me falta por saber de él, claro que si ese fuera el caso; supongo que él ya me hubiese preguntado por "ella" - ¿porque no llevas el collar que te regale?- salgo de mis pensamientos y le contestó.

-si llevo esa reliquia a la calle, seguro no regresó vivo a casa- y era verdad- sigo pensando que te has pasado

-hmp... entonces que tal si lo cambias y consigues algo que si te gusta- no recuerdo cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación- yo… solo quiero que lleves algo encima que yo te haya regalado

-y ¿por qué quieres eso?- pregunto curioso, muchas veces me había dicho que quería eso pero nunca me ha dado una respuesta muy convincente.

-quiero que las personas sepan que eres mío- casi que me atraganto con la pizza al escuchar su razón

-¿que soy tuyo? ¿dices?- ni siquiera puede sostenerme la mirada- y ¿donde tengo tu firma?- dejó de comer y lo observó esperando una reacción, la obtengo; decidido camina hacia mí y me da la vuelta para quedar frente a él, se agacha con lentitud dejando su rostro en mi entrepierna- ¿sasuke?- todo esto me esta tomando por sorpresa, sus acciones que están llegando muy lejos, nunca había sido tan atrevido- mmm- gimo sintiendo su mano subir por mi pierna, pasó saliva por mi garganta sintiendo la caricia en mis abdomen- sasu…- sus labios hacen contacto justo en mi V abdominal. cierro mis ojos disfrutando del momento, me da la impresión de que es un sueño pero no importa.- ¿ehh?- escucho un clic y siento como se separa de mí.

-justo ahí- señala con el dedo mi abdomen, y para mi sorpresa justo en mi zona V abdominal esta su firma- eres mio, y no lo puedes negar- le observo con el roturador en la mano y riendo con satisfacción, una sensación estalla dentro de mí, es como si todo este tiempo que me he contenido, se desbordase de mi razón.

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, me acerco con tanta decisión a él que terminó arrinconado en la pared de mi cocina, se que está diciendo algo pero no puedo escucharlo. no en este estado- sasu...ke- le llamó con la voz ronca, no puedo ni controlarme, abrazo su cuerpo al mío con fuerza, desespero y sin razón de mis actos

-detente…- me frenó en seco al escuchar su petición, esto es a lo que siempre he querido evitar. me alejo como si me quemara y salgo prácticamente a correr hacia el baño.-¡NARUTO ESPERA!- imposible, estoy casi seguro de que le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-¡dame unos minutos!- pido apoyando la frente sobre la madera de la puerta, mi cuerpo se está quemando del deseo y no puedo hacer nada para calmarlo, solo una cosa y para mi desgracia está casi imposible de obtener.

¿Hace cuánto no me acuesto con alguien?; desde que conocí a sasuke nadie me ha llamado la atención sexualmente, incluso tuve oportunidades pero terminaba viéndolo en todas partes, con esos ojos que marcaban un territorio invisible en mi cuerpo, pero eficiente - joder…- susurro bajando mi mano hasta mi entrepierna. estoy seguro que masturbarme no solucionara nada - maldita sea…- estoy jodido.

-naruto… lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así- lo que me faltaba, que se sintiera culpable por esto- es solo que aun no creo lo que me esta sucediendo, y cada que me miras de esa forma tan salvaje siento una sensación extraña en mi estomago y me pongo nervioso. con nadie había sentido nada parecido…- suspiro al escuchar como se quiebra su voz- siempre lo odie todo, incluso ahora estoy furioso con la vida pero; conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. solamente quiero hacerte sentir bien y llenarte de detalles, soy muy novato para todo esto, pero estoy seguro de algo; quisiera saber si tu…- escuchó sus palabras dejándome caer sentado en el suelo- ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- me pongo rápidamente de pie y abrió la puerta

-¿que?- ahí estaba él, con la cabeza agachada sin poder mirarme

-¿quieres ser mi novio?- repitió sin duda- me encantas, y esta es la verdad- sus ojos se posan en mi, matándome al instante. no se porque razón miro el reloj, son casi las 2 de la mañana del día sábado, no puedo creer lo que me está proponiendo, es tan irreal que estoy sin habla.

La impaciencia se dibuja en sus facciones, no puedo expresar nada con palabras así que decidido le tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta mi habitación, no quiero que él interprete mi silencio como una negativa.

Cierro la puerta y con delicadeza acomodo a sasuke en ella. me acerco cortando toda distancia- ¿naru?- su voz vuelve a expresar temor de mis actos, yo no le voy a hacer nada pero, quizás mi presión en su parte baja lo tiene con los sentidos activos.

Hace mucho que quería hacer esto; tomo su rostro entre mis manos. relamo mis labios para humedecerlos y desciendo hasta los suyos. con mi lengua delineo sensualmente los delgados y pálidos labios de sasuke provocando que su mano se posara encima de la mía, le miro a los ojos para transmitirle que todo estaba bien, que se dejara llevar pues ambos necesitamos de esto. puedo sentir su rostro arder entre mis palmas. una vez humedezco bien su boca, corto del todo la distancia y beso con suavidad sus labios -uhmmm...- gimo al sentirlo, la electricidad recorre mi cuerpo ¿qué es esta sensación tan deliciosa?, la torpeza con la que me besaba me dejaba claro que nunca había hecho esto con nadie. me excita pensar que soy el primero y sediento de su labios. me abro paso entre ellos buscando su lengua que huía de la mía. agarro su cuello para profundizar mas en él y evitar que se separe, con mi lengua empiezo a acariciar la parte baja de la suya.

-uhmm…- su gemido en respuesta me enloquece, aplastó su cuerpo entre la puerta y el mío, mis caderas aprietan las de él sintiendo lo excitado que está, muevo lentamente mi cuerpo provocando que se rocen nuestras erecciones sin parar de succionar su lengua ni una sola vez. esto era… increíble- ¡ahh!- sasuke rompe el beso con violencia y se agarra como puede de mi hombro, al instante empieza a temblar y a llenarse de espasmos entre mis brazos, podía sentir que estaba ardiendo- ¡ahh!... ¡ahh!...- no paraba de temblar, desfallecía arqueando sus espalda y rosando sus caderas con desespero a las mías

-¿te...estas?- la agonía de sus gemidos me lo estaban confirmando, agarro sus nalgas y le ayudo con el movimiento, lo sentía duro y caliente.

-ahh...- volvió a gemir con mas desespero que antes, mordió sus labios tratando de contener los atrevidos gemidos que le estaba provocando el intenso orgasmo, Disfrute todas y cada una de sus expresiones, sus temblores y espasmos los absorbí solo para mi, mis pantalones se humedecieron de su semen. todo esta situación era fascinante.

cuando termino, para evitar que cayera al suelo; abrace su cuerpo al mio recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y espere a que recuperara el aliento.

-te has corrido… ¿solo con mi beso?- pregunte acariciando su cabello, al instante trato de separarse de mi. estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, por su expresión supe que quería huir y esconderse en alguna parte del mundo, pero no lo voy a dejar huir- suéltame…- pidió casi con ganas de llorar.

-no seas bobito…- susurro volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos para tranquilizar su vergüenza- es muy normal que pase esto, claro que me sorprende que haya sido tan rápido e intenso…- doy pequeños besos sobre su nariz y frente- fue delicioso verte así- ahora beso su mejillas- quisiera saber; ¿con que frecuencia te masturbas?- él muerde sus labios con más vergüenza que antes.

-nunca tuve necesidad de hacer eso…- confiesa más colorado en antes.

-¿tampoco sueños húmedos?- me mira un momento y luego vuelve a apartar la mirada hacia otra parte.

-eso sí, pero me bañaba y punto- contesta tratando de alejarse- ¿puedes soltarme? quiero limpiarme, estoy todo…- mira hacia bajo y vuelve a sonrojarse al notar que yo también estaba manchado de él- ¡lo siento!- casi se desmalla. sonrió de lado y vuelvo a besarle

-no te preocupes por mi, yo me cambio y ya esta pero tu... si quieres, puedes darte una ducha- le suelto y prácticamente se esfuma de entre mis brazos, suspiro divertido de la situación. me encanta este chico.- !mierda se me olvido una cosa!- camino hacia el baño y trato de abrir pero esta puesto el seguro - ¿sasuke?- llamo para ver si esta bien.

-¿si?- su voz se escucha normal tranquilizándome

-si quiero ser tu novio.

 _ **continuará.**_

"Ahora que estoy al final, debo decir que yo contesto todos los comentarios por privado, lo digo porque la aplicación de Fanfiction no da notificaciones de los mensajes respondidos"

 _ **Un saludo a:**_

Guest

Anien

Cap dedicado a: Luu-chan'17 feliz cumpleaños nena, tarde pero bueno felicidades. ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Adicto a ti**

 **Capítulo cuarto**

-entonces, lo que quieres es mi permiso para que salgas por ahí solo, con no se quien, y no debo preocuparme de que te suceda algo malo dado tu condición- mikoto uchiha, gran madre de 2 hijos; se preocupaba con exageración de todo lo que pudiera estar haciendo su hijo menor. sasuke.

-si, básicamente eso madre- contestó con seguridad el joven uchiha- hoy he quedado con alguien, y realmente quiero estar con esa persona, prometo estar aquí a las 22 horas- mira directamente a los ojos a su hermosa madre- si algo pasa, o si me deprimo o si me da ansiedad, tomaré mi móvil y te llamare para que vayas a recogerme.

-¿y si no recuerdas dónde estás?

-te mando un mensaje de ubicación

-¿y si olvidas como se manda un mensaje?

-¿crees que olvidaría algo así?- mikoto estaba dudando, últimamente su hijo ya no se ausentaba, no en su presencia pero en algún momento debe de hacerlo.- supongo que no quieres que tu hermano se entere de esto

-mi hermano no vuelve hasta navidad así que no creo que tenga que saberlo, solo saldré y me distraeré un poco, ¿puedes por fi confiar en mí?- como si fuese magia, sus ojos negros brillaban resplandecientes y mikoto ya no pudo negarse.

-¿a qué horas debes de irte hoy? además no me has presentado a esa "persona" quiero conocerla, saber con quien sale mi hijo y esas cosas

-Madre, por favor lo nuestro apenas está empezando- mentirilla blanquilla- ¿que tal que de aquí en una semana no quiera saber nada de esa persona? de nada habrá servido presentarla. no quiero darle falsas ilusiones ya sabes como soy de complicado - sonaba demasiado convincente, sasuke ya tenía la batalla ganada- además pasan por mi- como si fuese el destino, se escuchó el pito de un coche fuera- ¡ya han llegado!

-¡SASUKE!- gritó preocupada- PROMÉTEME QUE ME LLAMARAS EN UN PAR DE HORAS, ¡QUIERO SABER SI ESTÁS BIEN! DIOS MIO LLAMARÉ A ITACHI…

-Mami no…- con su brazo aprieta la mano de su madre que ya iba a coger el teléfono- por favor, solo confía en mi, te llamaré en cuanto salga del cine.

-¡VAS A CINE!- Sasuke se golpeó la frente frustrado

-madre tengo que irme, al rato te llamo y veras como todo está bien.

Lo último que vio la señora uchiha fue como su hijo se montaba en un deportivo naranja y se perdía por el horizonte, con una velocidad de vértigo; tomo su auto, prendió su móvil y empezó a seguir el rastro de su hijo. ella necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

 **POV NARUTO**

Sasuke estaba feliz, podía verlo a simple vista, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en el dia y tenemos una cita en un centro comercial más exactamente para ver la nueva película de zombies que había salido.

-¿quieres comer palomitas?- me mira con sus ojos brillantes, alzó una ceja en respuesta, se supone que soy yo el que está invitando

-¿me vas a comprar palomitas?- con un aire de suficiencia y una ternura inigualable, contesta

-soy tu novio, quien mas si no te va a comprar palomitas.- sin importarme las personas alrededor, me acerco y le doy un beso, para mi sorpresa él enreda su mano en mi cuello, se empina un poco y corresponde, parece que el tiempo se detuvo pues todo se quedó en silencio

-ejem.. disculpe ¿qué asientos desea?- me separo lentamente de mi hermoso moreno y con sensualidad contestó sin apartar la vista de sasuke

-los últimos, justo los que están más alejado de todos- sonrió con perversión. mi novio que ya estaba como un tomate por besarme, ahora salía humo de sus orejas por mi comentario.

-aquí tiene- pago los boletos y tomó de la mano a sasuke, que parece que le va a dar un infarto.

Camino con él hacia la zona de las palomitas y empezamos a hacer la cola para comprar- he, que no ha sido para tanto- acaricio su rostro sacándolo del shock

-quién sabe qué habrá pensado la chica al vendernos esas boletas- la vergüenza se notaba en sus facciones

-me importa muy poco lo que ella haya pensado, pero no soy indiferente a lo que pienses tu- la reacción fue inmediata, su sonrojo volvió a pronunciarse mordiéndose la boca mirando hacia otra parte- ummm ¿te gusta lo que te hago en tus pensamientos?

-para…- susurro controlándose, había olvidado lo inocente que es sasuke, por ello detengo mis provocaciones y empiezo un tema normal- deberías llamar a tu madre, según lo que me has contado, ella se quedó bastante preocupada

\- he dicho que le llamaría después de salir, tiene que aprender a confiar en mí, yo ya no soy un niño- la frustración dibuja sus facciones

-sabes, tu madre es una mujer realmente bella, ahora se de donde sacas todo ese encanto- soy literalmente fulminado por su mirada- tranquilo… que me gustas tu, solo tu.

-hmp, me das 1 extra grande de palomitas dulces con 2 gaseosas extra grande, nachos y un poco de chocolate- mi corazón se desborda de felicidad, a sasuke no le gusta el dulce pero ha pedido todo de mi gusto.

-te han dicho que eres hermoso- coloco mis manos en el mesa esperando a que nos den lo que ha pedido sasuke

-las mujeres me lo han dicho mucho, son pesadas.- echó un vistazo alrededor, realmente no han dejado de mirarnos desde que llegamos. sasuke tiene una especie de afrodisíaco que vuelve locas a las mujeres, y eso en parte me molesta.

-¿no te aterra que salgamos mañana en las noticias o en alguna revista?- veo como paga y le ayudó a coger las cosas mientras caminamos hacia la sala

-nadie sabe quien soy, mi familia me ha tenido al margen del mundo de la fama para protegerme, algunos piensan que he muerto en el acci…- su voz murió en ese momento, las palomitas que llevaba en su mano cayeron esparciéndose en el suelo. sujeta su cabeza con fuerza y se queja- ¡uhmmm!- colocó rápidamente encima de una mesa todo lo que tengo y me acerco a él a toda velocidad

-sasu…- le tomó de la mano y corro con él hacia el baño, alejándonos de todos los ojos que puedan vernos, abro de una patada la puerta del segundo baño y me adentro- ¡sasuke!- estoy asustado, él no habla, no dice nada, no reacciona- ¡sasuke por favor!- Me desespero al escuchar que alguien entra al baño, guardó silencio para que no me descubran mientras abrazó el cuerpo de mi chico- reacciona sasuke…- susurro

-¿donde estoy?…- apartó con cuidado el cabello de su rostro- ¿padre...?-

-estás conmigo, soy yo… naruto… tu novio…- susurro para que solo el me oiga

-¿naruto? ¿mi novio?- lejos de arreglar el asunto, lo empeore.- ¿naruto? ¿novio?, ¿cuando? ¿conozco a naruto? ¿quien es naruto? ¿si lo conocí en el evento? ¿pero es mi novio?

-qué dices sasuke…- mi voz, se ha quebrado al escuchar sus preguntas, me esta empezando a olvidar- soy tu novio…- atrapó su rostro entre mis manos- mira mis ojos…- su mirada se posa en la mía casi automáticamente- ¿me reconoces?- y así, sin más delante de mí él empieza a llorar, no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarlo y consolar ese dolor tan profundo que siento salir de su interior

-llora sasuke, llora hasta cansarte…- suspiro mientras espero.

En el baño solo se escuchaban los sollozos de mi chico, yo no lloraba, solo servía de apoyo y acariciaba su cabeza, no recuerdo cuántas veces ha pasado esto cuando nos vemos, pero me he propuesto a sanar su alma a costa de la mía.- ¿sabes una cosa? hoy me puse el collar que me diste en mi cumpleaños.- su mano buscan por debajo de mi camisa verificando que lo que he dicho es verdad- es una pena que hoy no lleves la chaqueta que te obsequie para el tuyo

-yo…- sorbe de la nariz- quería verme elegante para nuestra primera cita oficial como pareja. pero; de nuevo lo he arruinado todo con mis problemas.

-¿crees que lo has arruinado todo?- afirma tristemente- sasuke, te quiero demasiado, estoy aceptando todo esto de ti porque nunca había sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera por ella...- su mirada se posa en la mía profundamente, sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

-no quiero que te sientas obligado a contarme eso…

-así como yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a contarme esto- acarició la zona donde no estaba su brazo - sin embargo no me importa nada, porque cuando te veo solo quiero estar contigo, besarte…- me acerco lentamente y beso sus labios- acariciar...- con suavidad paso mis manos por su pecho hasta su cuello- y tantas cosas más…

-naru…- susurra mirando hipnotizado mis labios, muerde los suyos ansioso de otro beso, pero de esos ardientes, así que espero pacientemente a que el tenga la iniciativa y se acerque, cuando eso sucede experimentó una lluvia de mariposas en mi cuerpo, su beso era muy sencillo y con tanta suavidad me estaba quemando el alma.

-párate… sasuke… - susurro conteniendo al máximo mis instintos bajos

-¿no te ha gustado? ¿tan mal lo hice?- tomo sus caderas y las restregó a las mías haciéndole notar lo que me estaba sucediendo

-no es eso…- no aparto mi mirada de sus expresiones ningún momento- te deseo, y cuando me besas así me haces desearte más- no dice nada, solo se queda un poco sorprendido de mi sinceridad- ya, ¿te sientes mejor?- acomodó sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas y compruebo que no va a volver a caer en ese pozo de oscuridad

-si, gracias naru…- sonríe

-bien pues, ¿salimos? - afirma con la cabeza, abro la puerta del baño cuidadosamente de que no haya nadie y sin esperar un momento, salgo con sasuke y caminamos hacia la salida del cine

-naruto, lamento haber estropeado el momento, realmente quería ver una peli contigo

-no te preocupes, no pensé que te fueras a colocar mal en este momento, debí tener un plan de respaldo.- miro el reloj, eran las 18 horas- supongo que podremos ir a hacer otra cosa, dime ¿te gustaría jugar a los bolos conmigo?- me cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta- te daré la paliza más increíble de tu vida.

-hmp, ¡eso está por verse! ¡ya veras como te derroto con 1 solo brazo!- sonrió de lado al obtener lo que quería.

-¡pues andando!-bajamos hacia el primer piso de todo el centro comercial y nos dirigimos hacia los bolos.

 _1 hora después._

Y lo que dijo sasuke se cumplió, no ha fallado ni 1 solo tiro, no falla ni con los ojos cerrados, no tiene errores al lanzar la bola, no se pone nervioso en ningún momento.

-sasuke, deberías de tener un poco de piedad…- le veo lanzar elegantemente y volver a hacer un perfecto

-naruto, debes de saber algo de mi, soy perfecto y no pierdo en ningún juego- frustrado tomó la bola y lanzó, para mi desgracia se descarriló y paso derecho sin derribar ni un solo bolo- hmp, dobe

-¡maldición!- si, me estaba empezando a cabrear

-entonces ¿aceptas que has perdido?- rasco mi cabeza desesperado. no puedo creer que este mocoso me está humillando de esta manera.

-de acuerdo, vamos a jugar a los dardos…

-pues ok

 _1 hora después_

Habíamos quedado en que el primero que logre darle en el centro gana, y llevo perdiendo 40 veces.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- halo mis cabellos con fuerzas- esto no puede estar pasando ¡dattebayo!- mi orgullo de hombre está por los suelos, pero todo esto queda en espera cuando oigo reír a sasuke, parece ser que mi situación de perdedor le hace mucha gracia-¿umhh?...- se reía con ganas, se veía hermoso y su risa sonaba a gloria.

-mira esto…- dice poniéndose en la otra esquina del local, las personas que ya estaban hipnotizadas por su forma de lanzar, las mujeres que ya habían formado un club de fans y gritaban como locas cuando acertaba, prácticamente le seguían desde los bolos. todo el mundo guardó silencio.

se pone en posición, tiene 3 dartos en la mano y va a lanzar.

El primero lo lanza hacia arriba y rápidamente el segundo le sigue descarrilando hacia el centro del tablero, el tercer dardo sale disparado atravesando las plumas del segundo llevándoselo consigo y terminando por defecto en el centro del tablero. y el grito de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar… todo estaba perfecto, que gritaran no molestaba a nadie, pero cuando se acercaron a sasuke con intención de tocarlo la cosa cambió.

-aléjense!- grité, yo mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía el respecto a las mujeres, las odia.

Sasuke salió a correr.

\- la madre…- susurro pálido al perder de vista a mi novio, para mi desgracia las mujeres también salieron detrás de él.

Con toda la energía que tenia, salgo a correr haciendo parkour entre las mesas, personas y saltando todo para volver a encontrar a sasuke. no pierdo ni un segundo, agarró el móvil y marcó mientras corro entre la multitud

-¡naru!- contesta desde la otra línea, parece que está en un lugar encerrado

-¿donde estas cariño?- freno mi carrera para poder escuchar bien.

\- en el sótano, al lado de tu coche- suspiro un poco aliviado y desvió mi camino hacia mi coche

-voy, no te asustes- escucho su típico "hmp" y cuelga, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a tornar de esta manera. creo que las cosas al lado de sasuke siempre son únicas.

Cuando llegó, le veo recostado en la puerta, me acerco y lo abrazó y él me corresponde - lo siento…- se disculpa por millonésima vez en este día

-sasuke, sinceramente ¿que problema tienes con las mujeres?- como siempre, trato de sacar el lado divertido de la situación, y lo consigo pues él vuelve a reír

-idiota, solo que no las aguanto- vuelve a abrazarse a mi- se obsesionan/desquician conmigo y yo no entiendo porque!

-quizás eres gay y no te has dado cuenta- siento un golpe en mis costillas- ¡OUCH! ¡Que agresivo!

-es que a veces eres bien idiota- al final, ambos terminamos riéndonos de la situación, me siento feliz pues a pesar de todo. logró hacer feliz a sasuke con mis tonterías.- ¿quieres comer algo?- me pregunta con sus ojos brillosos y llenos de ternura

-¿me estas invitando a cenar?- alza una ceja y vuelve a sonreír

-por supuesto, soy tu novio, ¿quien más lo haría si no soy yo?- tomo su rostro entre mis manos y sin poder evitarlo lo beso

-te quiero comer a ti… - susurro entre pequeños besos, pero me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho y me alejo de él para controlarme- lo siento.- primera disculpa mía en todo el día.

-no…- se acerca y hala mi camisa- está bien…- le miro de nuevo- yo quiero…

Quizás no esta mintiendo pero, no es el momento para algo así - ¿vamos a por ramen?- tomó las llaves del coche y le quitó el seguro, abro la puerta del copiloto para sasuke y espero a que entre.

-¿me has escuchado?- mierda, ese tono de voz- ¡he dicho que yo también quiero!

-no es el momento, ni el lugar. cuando eso suceda quiero que sea especial, así que no pienses que te estoy rechazando.

-ohh… vale- y entra al coche. blanqueo mis ojos, a veces sasuke parecía un libro abierto.

Antes de entrar al coche, miro hacia todas partes. desde que hemos llegado al centro comercial alguien nos ha estado siguiendo, me puedo hacer una idea de quién es pero me molesta que las cosas se den así.

…

Cenamos ramen pues esta vez sasuke quiso complacerme, estábamos hablando comodamente hasta que mi teléfono sonó

-¿sí?- contestó bebiendo un poco de agua para poder hablar bien - ¿como?- suelto todo y me coloco de pie, sasuke también se coloco de pie y me mira- ¿en que hospital esta?- la mirada de mi novio se tornó preocupada- de acuerdo iré a recogerlo- y colgué.

-¿qué sucede?- me pregunta

-le han disparado en el hombro a mi mejor amigo- de inmediato sasuke paga la cuenta y me mira

-pues llévame a casa y ve a por él- es una buena idea, salimos rápidamente a casa de sasuke.

 **END OF POV NARUTO**

Cinco minutos antes de que sasuke llegara a casa, llego mikoto uchiha, se cambió, prendió la televisión se metió a la cocina a hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡madre he llegado!

-¡vale cariño! ¿has cenado algo?- con cautela, mikoto actúa lo más normal posible.

-¿madre?- quizás actuó muy normal - ¿todo esta bien?- el uchiha entró hacia la cocina

-claro hijo, ¿porque lo preguntas?- los ojos de sasuke le miran detenidamente y con sospecha.

-no estás en pánico, hubiese esperado ver a la policía estacionada enfrente de mi casa, pero en cambio te encuentro cocinando lo mas de normal.

-hijo, he hecho lo que me has pedido, he confiado en ti y ¡mira que no me has llamado ni una sola vez! ¡castigado!- sasuke blanqueo los ojos exasperado

-iré a mi habitación

Mikoto vio como salió su hijo de la cocina y suspiro aliviada de que no hubiese insistido en el tema.

aquella tarde se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que desconocía

 _ **flash back**_

La sorpresa se dibujó en sus facciones al ver a su hijo tomando la mano de otro hombre muy cariñosa mente, con rapidez de toda una mujer; tomó una chaqueta negra que estaba en el maletero y se cambio las sandalias por unas zapatillas que tenía, y así empezó el seguimiento.

No pasaba nada raro, miradas tiernas que su hijo se hacía con ese hombre y alguna que otra caricia en su brazo, nunca hubiese imaginado que su sasuke fuese gay, pero eso no le pareció del todo malo, de alguna forma se lo intuía pues a él nunca le agradaron las mujeres.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando efectivamente ambos se besaron delante de todo el mundo, nunca hubiese imaginado ver a sasuke tan tranquilo y a gusto con otro hombre que no fuese su hermano o primo. -por kami, esto es genial. ¿por qué no me has contado nada de esto sasuke?-se preguntaba mientras tomaba limonada en el restaurante que quedaba enfrente de las zonas del cine.

Ya había visto demasiado, iba a irse a casa y descansar pues por alguna razón, sentía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos. además ellos estaban por entrar a ver la película. pagó la cuenta de la limonada y se dispuso a irse pero entonces algo pasó; sasuke soltó el tarro de palomitas y así sin más el chico se lo llevó al baño.

-eso si no es normal- salió a correr al baño de los chicos- eso no es normal- "sasuke, mi hijo" pensaba preocupada de imaginar a su hijo perdido en sus recuerdos.

Entró y se metió en el tercer baño, primero debía enterarse que estaba sucediendo

-¡sasuke!- puso sus manos en la boca- ¡sasuke por favor!- empezó a preocuparse, conocía a su hijo perfectamente y sabe como se pone cada que se ausenta- reacciona sasuke…- sus ojos se empezaron a aguar, iba a salir de ese baño y a entrar al otro y a llevarse a su hijo lejos de ese hombre.

-¿donde estoy?…- su voz, la detuvo de su próxima idea- ¿padre...?- volvió a llevarse las manos a la boca, sasuke nunca había hablado del accidente ni con ella, ni con itachi ni con los psicólogos caros que pagaron para él, estaba pasando algo realmente sorprendente y ese chico tenía mucho que ver.

-estás conmigo, soy yo… naruto… tu novio…- " _oh por Kamisama! no puedo creerlo"_ pensó mikoto sosteniéndose a las paredes del baño, no sabía cómo estaba llevando su misión de no ser descubierta a la perfección

-¿naruto? ¿mi novio?... ¿cuando? ¿conozco a naruto? ¿quien es naruto? ¿si lo conocí en el evento? ¿pero es mi novio?- " _¿el evento? desde hace cuanto están saliendo esos 2"_ su hijo sasuke, sin duda se ha estado viendo con él a escondidas " _porque sasuke, ¿no confías en tu madre?"_

-qué dices sasuke… soy tu novio… mira mis ojos… ¿me reconoces?- los sollozos de su hijo le estremecía el alma, no sabia que hacer, si salir y llevarse a sasuke lejos y esperar a ver como termina toda esta situación.

-llora sasuke, llora hasta cansarte…- quizás eso sea lo mejor, así pues estuvo en silencio esperando a que la cosa se calmara.

-¿sabes una cosa? hoy me puse el collar que me diste en mi cumpleaños...es una pena que hoy no lleves la chaqueta que te obsequie para el tuyo- vuelve a sorprenderse, nunca imaginó que su hijo hubiese utilizado el dinero que le pidió para eso, es decir, mikoto uchiha lleva todas las cuentas de sasuke, almacena todo el dinero que tiene y cuando este se antoja de cualquier cosa (que nunca sucede) ella simplemente le da el dinero, pero esa vez había pedido una gran cantidad de dinero de golpe, le parecío raro pero tampoco quería meterse en la intimidad de su hijo "¡OH POR KAMI! ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE HAGO AHORA!" pensó tratando de controlar las lágrimas "¡QUE CLASE DE MUJER SOY! ¡QUE CLASE DE MADRE SOY!" pero ya era demasiado tarde, no habia vuelta atras

-yo… quería verme elegante para nuestra primera cita oficial como pareja. pero; de nuevo lo he arruinado todo con mis problemas- sonríe al escuchar eso, ella misma fue testigo de todo lo que se arregló, unos pantalones negros y una camisa con una americana negra. parecía un novio que iba a casarse, y ahora también entendía porque sasuke de repente tenía preferencia por aquella chaqueta de beisbolista.

-¿crees que lo has arruinado todo?... sasuke, te quiero demasiado, estoy aceptando todo esto de ti porque nunca había sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera por ella...- todo esto, parecía irreal para mikoto, ¿itachi sabía algo de esto?

-no quiero que te sientas obligado a contarme eso…- "¿eso?"

-así como yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a contarme esto-"¿esto?" mikoto no sabía que estaba sucediendo en ese baño - sin embargo no me importa nada, porque cuando te veo solo quiero estar contigo, besarte… acariciar... y tantas cosas más…

-naru…- "¿ahora que está pasando?" esto le provocaba una sensación de novela intrigante.

-párate… sasuke…

-¿no te ha gustado? ¿tan mal lo hice?

-no es eso… te deseo, y cuando me besas isa me haces desearte más- las mejillas de mikoto se sonrojan, ¿que estaba sucediendo? no sabia - ya, ¿te sientes mejor?

-si, gracias naru…

-bien pues, ¿salimos?

Cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, suspiro con alivio, ¿que acababa de pasar? ese joven, el tal naru ¿había hecho que sasuke se sintiera bien en tan poco tiempo? cada que su hijo sufría una crisis estaba semanas ido, triste y desolado, y ahora en solo un rato su personalidad volvió a la normalidad.

-esto tiene mucho sentido, de cómo se ha estado comportando de normal sasuke todo este tiempo, ¿como no pude darme cuenta de que mi hijo se había enamorado?- antes de que pasara más tiempo, volvió a montar su seguimiento, ahora quería saber mas sobre ese joven rubio de ojos azules que hacía feliz a su hijo.

la tarde pasó realmente rápido, desde lejos veía como su hijo reía y se divierta como cualquier otro adolescente, y ese tal naru sufría la sensación de derrota en manos de sasuke, pero sin embargo la satisfacción en su rostro era digna de ver.

las mujeres como siempre, rápidamente se sintieron motivadas por el joven uchiha - espero que no se descontrole…- todo estaba bien hasta que una avalancha se abalanzó sobre el moreno y todo el mundo se dispersó.- ¡SASUKE!- Gritó presa del pánico, en ese momento los ojos naru atravesaron su piel, miró profundamente a mikoto como si la conociera. y luego salió a correr detrás de el joven- ¡me ha visto!- pero eso le importó muy poco, corrió al único lugar que sabía dónde podría esconderse su hijo "un lugar encerrado y alejado de todos, un lugar de fácil acceso y con muchas entradas, diría que ha ido al baño pero no fue a esa dirección" con intuición de madre y sabiduría divina corrió hacia el parqueadero de coches.

esperaba encontrarse a sasuke llorando y odiando a todo el mundo, sin embargo lo último que vio fue como subía al coche con el chico rubio - oh por kami, ¡me he perdido esto!- sin esperar más fue a su auto un volvió a seguir a los chicos.

mientras iba en el coche, reviso su móvil y vio que había un mensaje " _ **madre, llegare mañana en la noche a japón, ya he terminado el acuerdo que debíamos firmar con el negociante, supongo que sasuke se sentirá feliz, no le digas nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa"**_

-un mensaje de mi hijo mayor, que considerado…- frunció el ceño molesta- y sasuke me tiene en el asqueroso olvido- pero no lo culpaba, seguro que lo estaba pasando bien.

El último rato estuvo dentro de su coche viéndolos comer ramen en un humilde restaurante- otra sorpresa- susurra frustrada de el cambio que había dado su hijo, ¿como no se había dado cuenta?- mierda…- susurró viendo como se iban a toda velocidad a su hogar- ¡mierda! ¡mierda!- enciende el coche y maneja como loca por toda la calle- ¡QUE CLASE DE MUJER SOY!- todo el día se estuvo preguntando eso, ¿por que lo había hecho? no sabía, pero primero moriría antes de que su hijo se enterara de su deslealtad.

 _ **end the flash back**_

 **POV NARUTO**

-¿que ha pasado?- quería explicaciones ahora mismo, estoy increíblemente preocupado- ¿quién te disparó?- El tono de mi voz quizás no ha sido el mejor

-solo me dispararon y ya, error mio

-pudiste morir

-¡pero no paso!- ahora si que estábamos mirándonos mal- sabes que esto es lo que hay en nuestro profesión, espero que lo entiendas

-entiendo que te has descuidado en el trabajo y que por ello te han disparado

-naruto si te pones así ya te puedes ir largando- hace no menos de 2 horas había recogido a deidara en el hospital y hemos ido a mi departamento, y ¿el muy idiota me está echando de mi propia casa?

-eres un desgraciado deidara- le mire mal y enojado me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes gritar- ¡que sepas que kakashi me ha puesto a cargo de ti! ¡así que de aquí no te vas!- y portazo

-¡SERAS PUTAZO!

 _ **continuará**_

 _ **(** prox cap…_

 _-¿sasuke?_

 _-¿itachi?_

 _-¿deidara?_

 _-¿naruto?_

 _-¿espera se conocen?_

 _-no seas idiota naruto, ¿no ves con son como un calco?_

 _-¿sasuke que haces aqui? **)**_

 _volverán a saber de mi en el 2017 o eso creo xD_

 ** _sin más, feliz navidad y año nuevo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**ERO GOMEN / SWEET DIGITAL REPORTÁNDOSE KYA!**

 **Adicto a ti**

 **Capítulo quinto**

Itachi uchiha llegó muy temprano, abrió la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, estaba seguro que su hermano debería estar durmiendo y su madre ya le estaba preparando un café pues le debió de haber visto entrar.

toc toc

-pasa…- dice sacándose la camisa para ponerse una blanca de dormir

-cariño, ¿un cafecito?- una sonrisa curvo sus labios, que predecible podía ser mikoto

-gracias mami- acepta y da un sorbo a la tacita

-¿que tal el viaje?

\- bien, todo ha salido con beneficios para ambas empresas- termina su café y se la devuelve a su madre- ¿como están las cosas con mi hermano?

-bien, conocí a su novio- contesta recibiendo la taza- ¿por que no me habías comentado nada de esto?- itachi la miraba con asombro pues, nunca espero que su madre se enterara de lo de la homoxesuadlidad de su hermano tan pronto.

-quizás porque no sabía que mi hermano tiene novio- se pone de pie y empieza a caminar por la habitación- ¿quién es? ¿desde cuando? ¿como te diste cuenta?¿sasuke te lo contó?- mikoto negaba

-no importa como me haya enterado, ¿sabes lo bueno que puede ser esto para nuestro sasuke? su estado puede regularse hasta volver a ser normal- itachi escuchaba en silencio, se cruza de brazos y lo piensa detenidamente pues quizás tenía razón.

-si pero, ¿y si no sale bien?- la preocupación se noto en todo su ser- las cosas podían empeorar madre, sasuke es una persona muy inestable

-yo confío en él, así que démosle una oportunidad,¿puedes?- itachi parecía no querer aceptar- por mi, nuestro sasuke necesita esto

-tendré que conocerlo- está dispuesto a salir e ir hasta la habitación de su hermano menor pero, suena su teléfono- ¿si?- trata de simular al ver quién es- ¿qué pasa?- su voz, fría como si hablara con cualquier persona- si, todo bien- mikoto escuchaba la conversación en silencio, seguramente su hijo estaba hablando con un compañero- ¿QUE?- el tono de voz hizo que se sobresaltara, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz con alguien que no fuese sasuke.

-¿esta todo bien?- mikoto se acercó a itachi preocupada

\- ¿como puede ser?- el moreno pareció no haberla escuchado- ¿quien? ¿tu estas bien? ¿donde estas?- coje sus zapatos y su chaqueta dispuesto a ir a buscar a su novio- ire para aya, cariño ¿por que no me dijiste esto ayer?- en cuanto suelta esas palabras se detiene - esta bien, ire después ... yo también- y cuelga, se había preocupado tanto que olvidó que estaba hablando con su madre y que por lógica ella seguía parada detrás de él

-¿también es un hombre no?- itachi la mira esperando su reacción- se escuchaba su voz desde aqui, ¿esta todo bien?

-creo que si… yo, lo siento- mikoto sonríe

-no te disculpes, yo los amo a los 2 como son, asi que tranquilo…- se acerca y abraza a su hijo- sasuke ahora está descansado, ha tenido una cita ajetreada así que déjalo dormir ¿vale? ya más rato hablas con él detenidamente del tema, y algo mas, no le digas que yo lo se. quizas algun dia me lo diga por sí mismo

-vale, entonces dormiré un poco

-descansa cariño

…

El teléfono de sasuke suena haciéndole despertar, se sienta y lo agarra para contestar-¿si?- casi al instante una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- ¿enserio? pensé que hoy trabajabas- se coloca de pie y toma su toalla para darse una ducha- de acuerdo, en 5 minutos bajo, espero que estés ahí- y corta la llamada.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se empezó a vestir con sus jeans grises, zapatillas rojas y camisa roja con su chaqueta de beisbolista que le encantaba, se echó su perfume y peino su negro cabello. bajo las escaleras y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla

-jovencito, ¿a donde va?- mikoto que estaba en la cocina, rápidamente trató de ponerse al tanto de lo que haría su hijo menor

-me han invitado a desayunar, luego vengo

-¿a qué horas vendrás?- mira el reloj, son las 11 am, era raro que su hijo se levantara tan tarde

-no lo se, pero ¿te llamaré vale?

-¿como ayer? que ahora que me acuerdo estas castigado jovencito.- sasuke blanqueo los ojos

-madre, me pondré una alarma para no olvidarme, estaré bien, ¿confías en mí no? ayer no me paso nada, hoy tampoco pasará nada, ¿vale?- ojos de niño bueno y madre comprada por amor incondicional

-vale- y sasuke se fue, justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta, itachi bajaba las escaleras con su típico traje

-madre, ¿has visto a sasuke? hace un rato entre a su habitación pero estaba dormido, ahora volvi a entrar y no está- mikoto se rasco la cabeza

-olvide decirle que ya estabas aquí, acaba de irse a desayunar muy seguramente con ese tal naru, su novio- itachi frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre

-naru hee…- se sienta en la mesa un poco frustrado y mira el periódico, casi se le caen los ojos al leer cabezal de la página principal- madre… ¿has leído esto?- mikoto toma el periódico y casi le da un infarto

- _Parece ser que el hijo menor de la familia uchiha "sasuke" se defiende bien con un solo brazo, ha habido una revuelta de mujeres locas en el centro comercial, para más información leer en la página 4_ \- el terror se dibujó en su rostro- vaya…

-todo este tiempo que hemos estado protegiendo a sasuke de la sociedad, perdido en una tarde de bolos- dice itachi, podía estar molesto pero simplemente no sentia eso- supongo que ya es hora de dejarnos de preocupar

-hace unas horas estabas histérico por su novio

-y lo estoy, voy a llamarlo- toma su teléfono y al timbrar, el sonido se escucha en la segunda planta- ha dejado su teléfono…

-será tramposo, dijo que me iba a llamar- el moreno sonríe mientras vuelve a guardar su teléfono

-¿sabes que sasuke siempre se las arregla para salirse con la suya?- mikoto suspira cansada, siempre era victima de su lealtad a su hijo menor - típico de ti, que lo conscientes mucho.

-cuando regrese, me va a escuchar.

…

POV NARUTO

Hemos desayunado en un lindo y cálido restaurante, para estas fechas de frió no había nada como estar con la persona querida, después de eso fuimos a comer un helado.

-y ¿quien come helado en pleno invierno?- mi novio, aun parece no comprender mi fanatismo por la crema de sabores congelada.

-sasuke, cariño disfruta de la cremosidad de esta vainilla con caramelo- sonrió comiendo una cucharadita de helado lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo- ninguna fecha es mala para un poquito de helado, no seas amargado.

-claro…- y se une a mi degustación- oye, ¿como esta tu amigo?

-¿ese cabron, mal agradecido, hijo de su madre?- solo pensar en él, se me calienta la cabeza- está bien, ahora más rato debo ir a echarle un ojo, si quieres me acompañas y de luego hacemos lo que quieras- veo como sus ojos brillan con esperanza

-¿pasaremos todo el dia juntos?- come una cucharadita de helado y sonríe

-si- contesto también sonriéndole

-préstame tu teléfono, tendré que llamar a mi madre porque he dejado el mío en casa, estoy seguro que lo traía conmigo, no entiendo qué pudo pasar.- blanqueo los ojos con fastidio, hasta yo se que ha podido pasar pero mejor no alimentar al león.

\- ¿ha pues no me preste ni mierda!

-y ¿ahora que paso?- ya estaba sacando mi teléfono

-has blanqueado los ojos, está claro que no quieres, así que no me des nada- sonrió al escuchar su respuesta

-blanquie los ojos porque así disgusto más el saborcito a la cremita…- y le pase mi teléfono- ahora llama a tu mami

Se me queda mirando con los ojos achinados como sospechando de mi respuesta,luego mira mi teléfono y se queda pensando- mierda…- susurra visiblemente enojado

-¿que paso?- pregunto preocupado

-no me se el numero de mi madre- contesta mirando mal mi teléfono- llamaré a casa- vuelve a intentarlo pero de nuevo se quedó en blanco, si esto sigue asi tendra una crisis en cualquier momento

-mi amor…- susurró poniéndose de pie y sentandome a su lado- ven, salgamos un rato a caminar por ahí- le miro esperando a que lo haya distraído

-y ¿si vamos a tu casa?, ¿pero antes de eso pasamos por algún mercado, compramos algo y vamos a tu casa a preparar comida?- sonrió al lograr el objetivo, tanto que no puedo arriesgarme a declinar la propuesta.

-haya esta el tarado de mi amigo- advierto para ver si cambia de opinión

-pues no me importa, también cocinamos algo para él- tomo mi móvil, lo guardo y pagamos el helado

-así que, ¿quieres que cocinemos algo? me temo que solo sobrevivo a ramen y que solo se hacer eso- me acerco a él y lo abrazo por los hombros

-imposible- salimos de la heladería y caminamos hacia mi auto- debe haber algo más que sepas hacer

-dejame pensar…- entramos y enciendo para ir hacia el mercado- también se tomar el teléfono y pedir pizza

-vez, no perdía las esperanzas en mi chico- se me abalanza y me abraza con su unico brazo- si quieres cocino yo, se me da bien

-tendrías que hacerlo tu, así que me dices que compramos y lo preparamos.

-vale.

…

Creo que ir a un mercado con mi chico ha sido muy mala idea- esto... sasuke...- le observó caminando por todas partes y eligiendo ingredientes que ni yo conocía- teme…

-el chili también- susurra tomando un frasquito - ofrece vitamina +A para el sistema y mejora la circulación- lee detenidamente los beneficios

-sasuke, y si solo compramos cebolla…

-!no! tiene que tener los ingredientes que son

-vale vale... no te enojes- joder, nunca pensé que sasuke fuera tan perfeccionista en estas cosas de cocina

-y para terminar, hierbas secas- sonrió con alivio de que ya haya terminado su elección

-¿crees que era necesario comprar todo el mercado?- me fulmina por un momento con la mirada

-quiero hacerte algo decente, así que no te quejes.- aveces me da mucha ternura estos momentos al lado de sasuke

-vale, paguemos esto y vayamos a mi dep- simplemente no podía decirle que no a nada.

…

Cuando llegamos, yo llevaba la mitad de las bolsas tapando mi rostro, y sasuke lo que podía con su brazo, en silencio entramos en el ascensor y esperamos a que llegaramos a mi piso

-¿crees que le guste a tu amigo?- parece preocupado

-creo que estaremos en peligro de volar por los aires, mi amigo es un loco de los explosivos y no sería la primera vez que haga explotar a una pareja mía- su rostro pasa a ser más pálido de lo normal, se pone azul del miedo- es broma, le caeras bien

-idiota- me mira mal- nada de besos por tu broma

-¡QUE!- casi se me cae todas la bolsas al suelo- no crees que estás exagerando un poquito- su sonrisa de lado es maldad en estado puro

-si, creo que si- me vuelve a mirar- olvidalo- no puedo creerlo, que cruel ha sido

-teme

-dobe

Salimos y caminamos hacia mi puerta, dejo todas las bolsas en el suelo y cuando voy a abrir la puerta escuchó unas risas de fondo- no…- susurro metiendo la llave lo más despacio que puedo para poder entrar

-¿que pasa naruto?- le hago un gesto a sasuke para que no haga ruido y nos adentramos a mi departamento.

Deidara estaba acostado y abrazado a un hombre en el sofá, pero no a cualquier hombre, nada más y nada menos que a el hermano de mi novio, carraspeo la garganta para hacerme notar y ambos se incorporan en el asiento

-¿sasuke?- el primero en decir algo es itachi, no podía quitar la mirada de mi chico

-¿itachi?- sasuke por su parte se agarra a mi brazo y mira de forma indiferente a su hermano

-¿deidara?- observo a mi amigo acomodarse la camisa que la tenia un poco alzada.

-¿naruto?- me contesta con sorpresa al entender la situación, sonriendo pues estoy seguro que le divierte.

-¿espera se conocen?- pregunté mirándolos, a itachi y a deidara

-no seas idiota naruto, ¿no ves con son como un calco?- contesta mi amigo de forma estúpida a mi pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír divertidamente, a veces odio eso de el.

-me refiero a ustedes 2, ¡idiota! yo se quien es él- miró por primera vez a itachi directo a los ojos, he leído mucho acerca de la familia de mi novio, como para no reconocerlo.

-¿sasuke que haces aqui?- parecía que le importaba un bledo mi presencia

-lo mismo que tu, por lo que veo- contestó desafiante y sin perder la seguridad, así pues empezó una lucha de ojos negros.

El silencio se instaló en la sala de mi apartamento, por un momento olvide que deidara estaba baleado en el hombro y que levantarse tan rápido del sofá le provocó un pequeño mareo, mareo que se le empezó a notar después de un par de minutos, pues se puso amarillo.

-¡DEIDARA!- grite al ver a mi amigo tambalearse- ¡seras idiota! debes guardar reposo y no andar por ahí besuqueandote- por un momento itachi mira con preocupación a mi amigo, pero al cerciorarse de que estaba bien volvió a mirar a sasuke.

-¡estaba guardando reposo! es tu culpa por entrar y arruinarme el momento- lo que más me sorprende, es que no borra su sonrisa de su rostro.

-vamos a casa sasuke- dijo itachi cortando el momento.

-OH NO, ¡ESO SI QUE NO!- grite enojado - nadie puede quitarme el tiempo que paso con mi novio, no por nada me he aguantado todos sus estados de ánimo y todos sus momentos oscuros que yo mismo me he encargado de sacarlo- le dije sin apartar la mi mirada de sus ojos, no pienso rendirme.

-no quiero ir- mi chico, le llegaron mis palabras y con firmeza dijo las suyas, eso si por instinto se abraza con su brazo a mi, y yo sin perder tiempo lo atrapo entre mis brazos.

-sasuke, no se si lo entiendes pero naruto te saca 4 años- ahora si que me está tocando la moral- meterse con un menor no es buena idea- me mira con su semblante completamente serio, yo no aparto mi mirada de la suya, da un poco más de miedo que la de mi novio.

-¡yo estoy con él porque lo quiero!- grito sasuke alterado- no puedes darme órdenes itachi ni mucho menos con quien salgo, naruto es mi novio y eso me hace feliz.- sonrió como bobo enamorado, no puedo creer que haya defendido lo nuestro de esa forma tan sincera, me están dando ganas de comérmelo aquí mismo.

-sasuke…- susurra un poco sorprendido

-itachi, ¿cariño podemos hablar?- deidara respiraba con dificultad- ven llévame a la habitación de naruto, tengo algo que decirte- parece ser que está dispuesto a ayudarnos- ustedes; a lo vuestro, y no se preocupen por él. ya arreglo yo- y asi sin mas se lleva a rastras a itachi de la sala.

-deidara espera

-no me hagas hacer fuerza que me duele mas el hombro- palabras magicas para que no se resistiera

Sasuke y yo nos miramos, siento en mi interior como se enciende una llama de lujuria, pero mi cuerpo reacciona tarde pues mi novio ya estaba encima de mí - gracias…- susurraba sin parar de besar mis mejillas y mi rostro. si poder evitarlo agarro sus caderas y lo arrincono en el sofá, me acerco a sus labios que esperaban impacientes y le beso con hambre, necesito su sabor, su olor y todo de él.

-sasuke...- gruño rompiendo el beso y empezando a bajar por su cuello, mordiendo y besando esa zona, su sabor era un deleite para mi lengua

-MIRA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE SIN FOLLAR UN BUEN MILENIO, YA PUEDES DEJAR DE METERTE ENTRE NARUTO Y SASUKE- se escucho el impresionante grito de deidara, que rompio el momento. y sin poder evitarlo empezamos a reírnos.

-creo que iré a preparar algo de comer…- sasuke me mira, algo parece haber cambiado en él, se ve más radiante de lo normal- debo dar una buena impresión a mi cuñado- me empuja con su mano y se libera de mi agarre.

tengo la sensacion de que estamos olvidando algo

-¡las bolsas!- y salgo a correr hacia la puerta.

 **continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adicto a ti**

 **En este capítulo quedarán claras algunas cosas, como: el estado de sasuke, y la relación de itachi y deidara que no es como cualquier relación.**

 **Capítulo sexto**

 **El reto.**

-entonces… ¿cómo se conocieron?- itachi miró con recelo a naruto, no bajaba la guardia ni un solo momento

-si, pues nos conocemos desde siempre, deidara es como mi hermano que nunca quise tener - contesta el rubio como si nada tomando un poco de agua

-¡hey!- se levanta deidara y luego se vuelve a sentar por el dolor que provocó la rápida acción- ¡hijo de puta!- dice sobándose el hombro- ¡que serias tu sin mi!

-pues ¡seguramente me hubiese ahorrado algunos eventos en donde sentí que iba a morir!- ambos ponen las manos sobre las mesas y juntan sus frentes mirándose como 2 animales

-¿quieres pelear?- gruñe deidara sin apartar su frente

-con esa herida en el hombro eres hombre muerto en una pelea contra mi ¡rubiel! _(erogomen: momento educativo; para los que no saben, el sobrenombre que naruto usa para dirigirse a deidara es_ _ **rubiel**_ _, ¿por que? clarísimo, el es rubio y tiene el cabello largo. es una mezcla entre rubio y rapunzel xD)_

La discusión de ambos comenzó e itachi blanqueaba los ojos exasperado, miro a sasuke que no había probado bocado alguno de lo que había preparado pues la tensión del ambiente cortaba el apetito- no me hagas repetirlo- dice itachi llamando la atención de su hermano

-en el evento del orgullo gay, me perdí entre las personas y naruto me salvó de unos hombres, desde entonces nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas, hace más o menos un par de semanas que somos novios- el uchiha mayor escuchaba, trataba de comprender la situación pero no es fácil. no es fácil entender que un hombre que le saca 4 años a su hermano sea su novio, sabía que él estaba enamorado pero nunca pensó que tan en serio iba, esta bien que le dio la fortaleza que necesitaba para hacer esa llamada que seguro fue el detonante de esta situación.

-¿Ha sido el quien te obsequio esa chaqueta?- le mira, justamente la llevaba puesta

-si y yo a él un collar que me costó 90000 yenes- itachi escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca

\- sasuke…- gruñe mirándolo mal- ¿como has podido gastar tanto dinero en él? - señala a naruto que seguía en su discutiendo con deidara

-porque lo quiero, ademas es mi dinero… algo tenía que hacer con él ¿no?- el menor suelta un poco de aire con más confianza- además ya se lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, quiero ser policía.

El tiempo se detuvo, o esa fue la sensación que se formó en el ambiente, deidar y naruto dejaron de discutir y a itachi se le fue el habla

-lo había estado pensando y en enero iré a presentarme…- aporta al notar el silencio incomodo

-cariño eso es genial- naruto se acerca y lo abraza- ¡así estaremos mas tiempo juntos!- le besa en la mejilla- hablaré con kakashi sensei para...

-¡NO!- vuelve a gritar itachi interrumpiendo la conversación- ¿porque no eliges otra cosa? a ti te gusta escribir, ¿porque no escribes algo?- trataba de sonar persuasivo pero era difícil, sabía que si a su hermano se le metía una idea a la cabeza era difícil sacarla

-itachi cariño- deidara pone una mano encima de la de su novio- ¿que tiene de malo que sasuke quiera ser policía? ¿no crees que es hora de que le dejes hacer un poco su vida?- trataba de ser comprensivo con itachi pues entendía su miedo.

El uchiha mayor vuelve a mirar a su hermano - ¿que piensa mi madre de esto?

-no se lo he dicho… pero seguro me apoyara- ambos hermanos se miraban de forma muy extraña, tanto que sasuke desconecto- ¿itachi?...- todos miraban al pequeño uchiha sin entender su repentina actitud

-¿sasuke?...- naruto es el primero que entiende la situación- ¿va todo bien?...- pero no lo iba, sasuke le miraba como un completo desconocido, y más al ver lo cerca que estaba lo empujo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

itachi se acercó con deidara rápidamente hacia su hermano- tranquilo… dinos qué te sucede- dice el mayor de los uchihas, sasuke los miraba como desconocidos

-¿dónde está mi padre?- el mayor se puso pálido, nunca había sido así; siempre se perdía por no recordar cosas básicas y simples, pero ahora preguntaba directamente por su padre, sasuke se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie más que no fuese a itachi, sintiendo la falta de su brazo- ¿y esto?- hace unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿donde estoy?…

-¡sasuke vuelve!- grita naruto abrazándolo, el cuerpo del menor empezó a temblar en convulsiones-¡ sasuke no!- itachi nunca en su vida había visto una escena tan violenta por parte de su hermano menor, antes solo tenía ausencias, pero ahora prácticamente se está manifestando la razón de su estado.

Para su sorpresa naruto pudo controlar perfectamente la situación, no solo lo saco de la oscuridad, también evitó que se deprimiera al momento- mi sasuke, todo está bien…- susurraba naruto agarrando fuertemente la mano de sasuke- ven conmigo...- ambos se pararon y naruto se llevó al menor a la habitación.

Deidara estaba sorprendido- no puedo creerlo…- alucinaba con lo que había presenciado, el mayor le había contado un par de veces el problema de su hermano pero haberlo presenciado era algo que le daba escalofríos.

-está atascado en ese momento…- susurro itachi- su estado es solo por el trauma que provocó la muerte de mi padre…- miró a su novio y sonrió con tristeza- sasuke no ha podido superarlo, por eso le sucede esto.

-¿lo que significa?

-el día que sasuke se enteró de la muerte de mi padre, pasó algo muy extraño- sigue hablando ignorando al rubio que estaba a su lado- y naruto ha estado con él todo este tiempo logrando que se corrigiera todo, hasta llegar de nuevo a ese punto

-ME CAGO EN LA PUTA ITACHI, ¡HÁBLAME EN CRISTIANO!- deidara se caracterizaba por su alto entendimiento de paciencia y amabilidad- ¡TE HARÉ EXPLOTAR EN MILES DE PEDAZOS!- ya tenía una granada en la mano

-¡deidara! ¡que coño haces con eso!- itachi alzó las manos preocupado por lo que estaba viviendo- ¡guarda eso y te explico!- y así sucedió, la granada desapareció. estas situaciones eran muy comunes entre ellos 2.

El moreno se quedó en silencio un segundo pensando cómo puede explicarle eso a su novio- has sentido esa sensacion de comer y no pasar la comida con nada

-¿la sensacion de comida acumulada en la garganta?- itachi asiente con la cabeza

-eso fue lo que le sucedió a sasuke- deidara sonrió como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta al problema

-¡tonto! en ese caso debemos darle un juguito o un refresco, ¿no?- itachi blanqueo los ojos fastidiado, a veces su novio es muy inteligente pero otras veces le daban ganas de abrirle el cerebro y meterle un diccionario

-idiota, me refiero a que mi hermano siente eso ahora mismo, el día que se enteró de la muerte de mi padre, no lloró, no reaccionó de ninguna forma, se quedó como ido… y desde entonces es así.- deidara ahora parecía entender la situación- nada pudo sacarlo de ese estado, le pagamos psicólogos muy buenos y tratamos de hablar con él de ello pero, no funcionaba. eso sumándole su problema con la humanidad

-es un conjunto del hambre con la necesidad

-exacto.- itachi no quería aceptarlo, pero quizás naruto sea la cura del estado de su hermano.

-¿A que ahora no te parece tan mala idea el que naruto este con sasuke?- fue como si deidara pudiese leer sus pensamientos

-lo estaré vigilando... -dicho y hecho, empezó a caminar hacia la habitación del rubio menor, deidara empezó a seguirlo. al estar cerca pudo escuchar algo que lo dejó un poco sorprendido

-ahh… ahh… naru…- en sus ojos se dibujó una cosa, y es esa justo la razón por la que deidara se enamoro de el

-creo que están…- empezó a hablar el rubio observando cómo su novio caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás, aparentemente "calmado", pero no era así. deidara sonrió excitado de ver esa faceta de su chico- itachi… me estas poniendo cachondo…

Itachi tenía "peligro" dibujado en sus ojos, ese destello rojo asesino era para la vista del deidara tan hermoso como sus explosiones.

Y entonces sucedió, el uchiha mayor tumbó la puerta de una patada y se encontró a su tierno hermano acorralado en la cama sin camisa y naruto besando sus tetillas- ¡SUÉLTALO!

-¡ITACHI DÉJALO!- grito sasuke al ver como naruto era cogido del cuello y estrellado en la pared, pero el rubio tampoco se dejo y respondió de la misma forma dándole la vuelta a la situación

-¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES BASTARDO!- grito naruto enojado- SI ESTAS JUGANDO A ESTO YA PUEDES ESTAR JODIENDO, NO TE DEJARE MOJAR CON DEIDARA Y VERAS QUE PUEDO SER BIEN HIJO DE PUTA EN ESE SENTIDO- gruñía como un animal salvaje.

Deidara miraban más que fascinado la pelea entre ambos, no quería tratar de separarlos pues ambos estaban muy sexys.

Sasuke por su parte no sabia como reaccionar, al ver que deidara no hacía nada no comprendía cómo debía actuar. nunca había visto esa personalidad tan demente en su hermano y de naruto. así que no entendía muy bien qué debía hacer.

Naruto gruñó apretando a itachi en la pared, el moreno mayor hizo una llave y cambió la situación ahora acorralando al rubio de cara a la pared- ¡BIEN PUES ACEPTO EL RETO!- y también respondió a los gruñidos que naruto le lanzaba.

-joder, creo que me voy a correr…- susurro deidara cayendo de rodillas - ¡AHH! - y gimiendo su orgasmo. el uchiha menor se sorprendió de tan atrevido momento y no pudo evitar excitarse más que antes

-¿que me esta pasando?- ¿acaso estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de su personalidad? y entonces lo noto, naruto sin camisa siendo sometido por su hermano que llevaba una mirada de asesino-¿debe ser una locura?- pero le gusto.

-veo que tienes también esa parte de psicópata que me encanta tanto de tu hermano…- dijo deidara mirando al uchiha menor

-¿como?... ¿cómo has conocido a mi hermano?- pregunta ignorando la pelea de los mayores.

-creo que sabes menos de tu hermano de lo que pensé, y es normal, cualquiera evitará que te preocuparas- sasuke se mordió los labios sintiéndose un poco mal, tenía toda la razón- pues bien…¿como le conocí dices?

 **Flash back**

-¡HARÉ EXPLOTAR ESTE ANTRO DE MIERDA!- gritaba un rubio muy enfadado caminando hacia su camioneta y sacando un gran dispositivo explosivo- ¡NO QUEDARÁ NADA DE ESTAS RATAS DE MIERDA!- ¿que había pasado para que estuviera tan enojado?

 _ **40 minutos antes**_

Llevaba jugando un buen rato al poker y no había nadie que le ganara, hasta que un hombre con una capa negra y un sombrero de paja con tiras blancas que le tapaba el rostro se sentó enfrente de él y pidió ronda. entonces su suerte pareció cambiar de golpe, perdía todas las rondas y lo peor es que ese desconocido se estaba llevando todo su dinero

-me parece que usted, tiene un arte para jugar que logra inquietarme- habla por primera vez deidara- que le parece si jugamos ¿escalera?

-me parece que el resultado será igual- contesta con voz ronca y mostrando sus cartas. victoria de nuevo.

Deidara siente un tic en su ceja

-si juega conmigo una ronda de escalera, apuesto 1'000.000 yenes- dice sin dejar de mirar las tiras del sombrero

-que sean 2 millones… - dice sacando esa cantidad y colocando en la mesa el efectivo

-señores si quieren jugar escaleras la mesa para eso es…- el que repartía las cartas fue noqueado por un golpe que le dio el misterioso hombre

-voy a jugar con el caballero una partida de escalera, estará en juego 4 millones de yenes, salgan de la mesa ahora mismo…- dijo con voz de ultratumba el extraño y el efecto fue instantáneo

Deidara se sintió fascinado por el temor que provocaba en los demás, para su mala suerte solo tenia 1 millón- no tengo ese dinero

-no se preocupe, juegue y ya veremos que pasa- de forma maestra, el desconocido tomó la baraja y empezó a combinar las cartas para repartidlas y que empezará la ronda.

Deidara sonrió de lado, tenía un muy buena mano, tan buena que se confió y dijo- que tal si lo hacemos mas interesante

-tan interesante, ¿como que el que pierda acceda a dejarse follar el culo del otro?…- contestó el extraño tomando una carta del montón, había soltado una barbaridad y seguía como si nada

-JA JA JA JA- se rió con sobra- ¡acepto!- pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver por primera vez algo detrás de las tiras del sombrero, unos hermosos ojos con destellos rojos le miraban con locura, sin dejarse intimidar baja sus cartas mostrando su juego- diamantes…- dice victorioso.

-flor imperial…

 _ **Actualidad**_

-¡EXPLOTARE ESTE CUCHITRIL!- No solo había perdido una gran cantidad de dinero, si no que aparte estaba debiendo y tenía que dejarse follar de ese asqueroso- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- en cuanto había asimilado su derrota salió hecho una furia con toda la intención de volar el lugar con el desconocido dentro - ¡PERO ME LAS PAGARA!- reía con cara de maniático loco.

justo cuando iba a poner el dispositivo en el lugar, sale el desconocido- déjate de payasadas, se un hombre y acepta tu derrota, ahora paga- y sigue caminando hasta detrás del edificio

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!- grito enojado, pero luego se lo pensó, volvió a guardar el artefacto explosivo y siguió al hombre " _¡ya se! cuando esté descuidado le daré la vuelta a la situación, lo noqueara y así me iré de aquí, ¡eso es mejor!"_ pensaba mientras llegaba, cuando estuvo en la parte de atrás del edificio, lo vio sentado en un descapotable negro- ¡HEY TU!- alzó el dedo para empezar a alegar, pero se le fueron las ganas cuando el desconocido se saco el sombrero

-gritas mucho- Dijo después de despegar el chip de su garganta que distorsiona su voz- ¿listo para pagar?

-la madre…

 **End of flashback**

-y así empezamos una linda amistad, que con el tiempo se formo en una relación- termino de narrar como si nada

sasuke nunca imaginó los pasatiempos de su hermano mayor, Simplemente no sabía nada de él, que triste.

-¡NOS VAMOS SASUKE!- grito el moreno soltando a naruto- ¡VÍSTETE!

-¿QUE?- Esta vez fueron los 3 quien le dieron la contra

-de acuerdo…- aceptó el uchiha menor

-¿Sasuke?- naruto se sorprendió de que aceptara

-ahh… justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante…- susurra deidara triste

-o-.o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el moreno ya estaba listo, se acercó a naruto y le dio un beso - nos vemos después …- susurra para salir del apartamento

itachi se acerca a deidara para darle un beso pero

-estas jodido uchiha, a este no me lo tocas- se interpone naruto entre ambos

-no me jodas naruto, eso también me incumbe a mí.- dice deidara tratando de apartar al rubio del medio

-lo siento rubiel, tienes que entenderme- y para mala suerte de itachi, deidara accedió

-ni modos, nos vemos ¡ita!- y alza el brazo para despedirse

-me las pagaras…- susurra itachi para salir del apartamento e irse.

 _menudo día._

 **continuará.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adicto a ti**

 **(este capitulo tiene escenas fuertes)**

 **Capitulo 7/ Navidad**

 _Din don_

-¡un momento!- a pasos ligeros, llega a la entrada y abre la puerta- ¡Gaara, Sai qué sorpresa!-

-¡tia mikoto!- el moreno se acerca y le da un caluroso abrazo-¿cuanto tiempo?

-unos cuantos meses, ustedes se van de viaje y ni un llamada ni nada- se queja mirando ahora a el pelirrojo que llevaba un tierno gorrito rojo con unos cuantos regalos encima.

-feliz navidad señora mikoto- sonríe gaara dándole una hermosa cajita con un listón

-oh gracias querido, ¡pero pasen!- se hace a un lado dejándolos entrar- la cena ya está casi lista- dice acercándose al árbol y poniendo los regalos que acababan de traer sai y su pareja- vayan a buscar a sasuke y a itachi que están arriba.

-vale, ven vamos gaara- le toma de la mano y empiezan a subir a la segunda planta

Como era de costumbre, la habitación de sasuke tenía el seguro puesto por lo que fue imposible dar con el en ese momento. así que siguieron derecho pasando hacia la habitación de itachi, que como era de costumbre tenía la puerta medio abierta

-toc toc- sai hace el sonido de la puerta con su mano, el mayor como estaba de espaldas no se le veía la cara que tenía encima- ¡WOW!- se sorprende al verlo- Primo, traes cara de no haber follado en años

-a ver, déjame verlo a mi- dice gaara abriendo totalmente la puerta- o.. si, si tiene los huevos gordos

-¿habéis venido para burlarse de mí?- pregunta con cara de amargado y de pocos amigos

-primo si necesitas un polvo, yo me sacrifico- aporta sai sonriendo con inocencia- Gaara cariño, chupasela bien- acto seguido su rostro es estrellado contra la pared por el potente derechazo del pelirrojo

-calladito te ves mas lindo- itachi roda los ojos, lo último que le faltaba era verlos pelearse por las barbaridades sin sentido que dice su primo. y es que llevaba unos días en los que itachi uchiha se clasificaba: jo-di-do. Naruto tal y como había prometido, le frustró todas y cada una de sus situaciones íntimas con deidara _(hijo de puta)_ pensaba el mayor recordando esos momentos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **#1**

Había tenido una carísima cena con el rubio de cabellos largos, luego se lo había llevado a un lindo hotel a pasar una íntima noche. Subían entre besos por el ascensor, el calor de sus cuerpo les hacía arder en las llamas de la pasión, deidara tocaba el pene de itachi con desesperación mientras le susurraba cosas sucias al oído " _te quiero tener dentro", "ya quiero comerte hasta las bolas", "mi cuerpo quiere ser follado muy duro"_ y muchas, muchas más y cada una más indecente que la anterior, pero bien efectivas

-deidara, cállate por un momento que me voy a correr solo de escucharte- pero el rubio no le soltaba el pene bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con rapidez se desplazaron hacia la habitación. con agilidad itachi abrió la puerta, y se adentraron comiéndose a besos. Deidara con rapidez empujo a el moreno sobre el sofá, se puso encima y le desabrocho los pantalones para empezar a comérselo.

Y las luces se encendieron

-lamento aguarles las fiesta- naruto estaba sentado en uno de los asientos que hacen juego con el sofá

-¡JODER NARUTO MENUDO SUSTO ME HAS DADO!- Grita un poco espantado deidara volviendo a abrochar el pantalón de su novio que miraba atónito la situación- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta con una sonrisa perversa

-pues rubiel, vengo a salvarte de las garras de ese hombre- lo señala con el dedo- así que vayámonos.- deidara alza los hombros sin importancia aceptando.

Itachi estaba tan en shock, que los rubios se fueron y él no dijo nada.

 **#2**

-Joder…- susurra itachi acorralando con fuerza a deidara en el escritorio de su oficina de la estación de policía. hace un momento había ido a recogerlo pero a ambos le pareció bastante excitante hacerlo en ese lugar

-OH…- gimió el rubio al sentir la presión que ejercía en su parte baja- te siento mas duro que de costumbre

Itachi parecía un animal en celo, le bajo los pantalones con fuerza dejándolo desnudo y se agachó entre sus piernas para lubricar directamente su entrada dándole violentos y potentes lametazos- !aah¡- se arqueaba de placer deidara abriéndole bien las piernas.

Cuando ya estaba listo, se puso de pie desabrochando el pantalón, sacó su potente erección y la acomodo en su entrada

-por fin…- dijo con gloria empezando a entrar

-rubiel, cariño tienes los papeles que…- entraba naruto "por casualidad" a la oficina del su amigo- ¡NO!- grita tomando de los hombro a itachi y apartándolo del rubio- ¿están bien deidara?- con una preocupación muy "actuada" empieza a vestir la su amigo- joder- dice tomando su erección y acomodándola como puede dentro de los pantalones del rubio

-sabes que esto tambien me esta jodiendo a mi ¿verdad?- los ojos azules de deidara se posa con un enojo bastante profundo en los ojos de naruto

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunta con cara de inocencia el menor

-MALDICIÓN- gritó itachi al entender que lo habían vuelto a interrumpir, estuvo tan pero tan cerca de hacerlo.

 **#3**

Para esta ocasión, deidara había invitado a itachi a su departamento.

El moreno llegó más motivado que de costumbre- ¡cariño pasa, estoy dándome una ducha!- grito desde el baño, itachi dio una rápida inspección a todo el departamento y luego, sacándose la camisa y los zapatos se adentro a la ducha.

-¿donde esta naruto?- pregunta, esta vez se asegurará de no ser interrumpido

-teniendo una cita con tu hermano- itachi sonrió de lado- creo que dijo que irían al cine, así que tenemos un par de horas para nosotros solos

-y que lo digas nene…- se saca los pantalones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se adentra a la ducha

-oh dios, ya estas duro- deidara se agacha y empieza a chupar suavemente su pene

-ahhh…- gime profundamente el moreno sosteniéndose a las paredes y moviendo sus caderas con desesperación

-alimentame…- susurra el rubio haciéndole una mamada de dioses, acariciando sus bolas con las manos

-oh si… me voy a correr, no lo puedo creer- iba a llorar de la emoción- DAME MAS CARIÑO… OH…- ya nada podría detenerlo

-RUBIEL, ¿DIME QUÉ DETERGENTES USAS PARA LAVAR LA ROPA, LIMPIA LIMPIO O SUPER BLANCOX?- aparece de la nada naruto, con 2 bolsas de detergente

-limpia limpio…- contesto automáticamente deidara cortando la felación.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEIDARA ME DIJISTE QUE NO ESTABA!- Cuando el rubio se da cuenta de que su amigo lo había interrumpido de nuevo, sintió que se iba a morir

-que sucede, ¿está todo bien?- pregunta el menor mirando con inocencia a la pareja, itachi le devolvía la mirada con mucha rabia

-naruto corre- grita el rubio saliendo muy enfadado de la ducha

-pero yo…- retrocede como perro asustado- ¡solo quería saber el nombre del detergente!

 **#4**

Esta vez deidara estaba decidido a echarse un polvo con su novio, y por supuesto itachi estaba igual de decidido que él

-para el carro- gruñe como perro excitado deidara, itachi entendió la indirecta y paró el coche.

con rapidez, deidara se saco los pantalones y se monto encima de su novio- sacalo

-pero debo prepararte- dice el moreno tocando su entrada, se sorprende al ver que ya tenia lubricante puesto- oh… muy bien- acomoda su pene y entra

-¡OH SI! QUE RICO- y empieza a moverse en círculos y a masturbarse al mismo tiempo

-oh... dei…- le toma de las caderas para hacerlo más rápido- ahh… ahh…- estaba tan necesitado de su chico

unos golpecitos en la ventana hacen que se miren automáticamente- no me lo puedo creer…- susurró itachi al borde de las lágrimas

Deidara, sin importar que estuviese siendo penetrado bajo la ventana- caballeros, disculpen pero no pueden hacer esas cosas en medio de la autopista- dice un policía alumbrándolos con una linterna- ¡OH RUBIEL, ITACHI QUE CASUALIDAD!

-¡NARUTO PARA YA! ¡DÉJAME ECHAR UN POLVO EN PAZ!- el menor sonreía con diversión

-lo siento rubiel, pero sabes que está prohibido follar en la autopista- contestó sacando su radio- por favor, el carnet de conducir y sus identificaciones

-NO ME JODAS NARUTO, SABES QUIENES SOMOS

-vamos a ver... estoy trabajando- y habla por el radio- Comandante, tenemos aquí en la autopista del sur un par de caballeros, estaban teniendo sexo y no quieren presentar la documentación

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA- gritó deidara quitándose de encima de su novio y vistiéndose para salir a matar a su amigo

itachi, no pudo evitar llorar de la frustración

 **#5**

-no comprendo, cómo lo hace…- dice itachi sentado en una barra de un bar, bebiendo una cerveza, justo a lado deidara haciendo lo mismo

-naruto se especializa por ser experto en filtrarse y sacar información, no me sorprende que sepa todo el tiempo donde estamos y lo que hacemos- con esas palabras, itachi podía entender mejor la situación- todo esto está pasando por tu culpa- el moreno casi se atraganta con su cerveza

-como te atreves- dice apretando sus dientes

-¿por qué le andas cortando los rollitos a naruto con tu hermano?

-¡por que le saca 4 años joder!- golpea la mesa con la mano

-déjalo vivir- vuelve a tomar de su cerveza- ¿dime cuantas veces has logrado cortarle el rollo después de aquella tarde?- y para desgracia del moreno, ni una sola vez

-ninguna vez, naruto no ha tocado a sasuke con esas intenciones- lo sabía, porque los había estado siguiendo un par de veces

-seguramente se dio cuenta que lo estabas siguiendo- dice blanqueado los ojos.

-bueno, aunque sea lo hemos intentado todo- dice mirándolo con una frustración inmensa

-bueno… todo, todo no…

….

-oh, esto es una locura- y lo era, ambos estaban en el baño de ese bar dispuesto a montárselo- déjame prepararte

-no… entra así... - dice deidara abriendo sus nalgas con sus manos, dejando expuesta su ya palpitante entrada

-ohh joder…- y entra suavemente para no lastimar a su novio, el mete saca empieza casi de inmediato haciendo delirar a ambos del placer.

la puerta del baño se escucha y cualquier movimiento se detiene, el sonido de una puerta, la descarga del agua, el sonido de el lavamanos y del secador de manos, y otra vez la puerta cerrándose.

-joder follame mas duro- susurra deidara inclinando su cuerpo para recibir mejor las penetraciones

 _toc toc_

-disculpe, los otros baños están muy sucios, ¿pueden parar y dejarme entrar? me voy a cagar encima- la pareja se miraron completamente llenos de terror en sus ojos

-¿naruto?

-rubiel,¡COÑO SAL QUE ME CAGO ENCIMA!

-no me lo puedo creer…- dice itachi muy frustrado

-JODER NARUTO, POR MI CÁGATE- por un momento, naruto salió del baño y regreso con el dueño del bar

-qué sucede

-hay dos hombre montandoselo en ese baño- dice señalando con el dedo la puerta donde estaban deidara e itachi

-jóvenes, salgan o llamo a la policía

-naruto... corre…- la puerta salió disparada de la potente patada que deidara le dio

-¡eso deben de pagarlo!- grito el dueño al rubio que salía corriendo detrás del otro rubio, luego vio como salio itachi con cara de ultratumba

 **END of Flashback**

-soy un desgraciado…- susurra itachi muy triste, olvidando que ese par de locos estaban en su habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la habitación del uchiha menor, sasuke ya estaba listo para la cena que su madre estaba haciendo, tenía muchos nervios pues habían invitado a deidara y por supuesto a naruto -espero que no salga mal - susurra colocándose la camisa. cuando ya estaba listo para salir, unos brazos le rodearon

-hola…- una voz sexy le habla al oído

-naruto… ¿que haces aquí?- estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que el se colaba en su casa - si itachi te ve, te va a dar una paliza

-no creo que tenga ganas de nada- sonríe de medio lado con malicia

-que le has hecho, estos últimos días ha estado insoportable- dice mirando mal al rubio- para ya de hacerlo- gruñe molesto defendiendo a su hermano

-que sexy te vez defendiendo a tu hermano…- susurra acorralando en la puerta

-naru…- sus ojos negros se velaron de deseo, y más al sentir el aliento del rubio sobre su cuello- te digo que… pares de molestar … a itachi… ahh- trata de habla como puede, pero un delicado mordisco en su cuello le hizo sostenerse a la puerta con su mano.

-quería darte un regalito de navidad, muy íntimo…- susurra tomando su cabeza y moviéndola hacia un lado para empezar a besar el cuello con hambre

-nos van a pillar…- contesta bajito, con los nervios a flor de piel- mi primo y su novio acaban de llegar y en cualquier momento subirán y me buscarán

-pues ponle el seguro a la puerta…- como respuesta se escuchó el clic del seguro -uhmm vez que también tienes ganas…- se separa un poco mirándolo a los ojos

-itachi nos interrumpió la última vez, y por las noches no puedo dormir por pensar en ti…- a pesar de que estaba nervioso, no quería negarse un momento así con su novio

-si… ha sido un desgraciado por interrumpirnos, pero creo que ya se han quitado las ganas de hacerlo…- asegura con inocencia- ven aquí…- le tomó de su mano y lo arrastra a la cama- tu habitación es muy geométrica y huele a ti, me gusta - con delicadeza acuesta a sasuke en la cama, y se monta encima de él- abre las piernas para acomodarme- susurra sensualmente, se muerde los labios al sentir las piernas del menor enredarse en su cintura.

El uchiha también se muerde los labios, y su mirada cambia a una que había obtenido aquella tarde en casa de naruto- uff no me mires así…que me pongo mas caliente- su voz salia como un ronroneo

-¿así como…?- naruto corta el espacio y se empieza a besar con lentitud y suavidad, la forma en la que sus lenguas se enredaban y en la que sus labios se calentaban estaba volviendo loco a el moreno- no te me vayas a correr solo con este beso…- susurra sensualmente mientras empieza a mover su caderas para tener un contacto más sexual con él.

-tendrás que esforzarte para lograr eso- dice con insolencia y sonriendo de lado, casi retandolo

-ya veo…- naruto se apoya en sus brazos y luego se sienta, con lentitud acariciaba las rodillas de sasuke- ¿así?- sin calcular muy bien sus caricias, rosa su erección

-mmm…- el menor se empieza a morder los labios para no hacer mucho ruido, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y más al sentir la mano de su novio en su miembro acariciándolo por encima del jeans- ahh…naru

-has silencio sasuke…que nos pueden pillar- divertido, desabrocha el jeans y lo baja hasta los muslos- oh… que sorpresa…- dice viendo sus blancos y suaves muslos, sin poder evitar los empieza a masajear- mira como estas…- susurra observando con deseo su pene que ahora solo era cubierto por el bóxer blanco.

-naru…- susurra gimiendo, quería que lo tocara otra vez y no sabia como decirlo.

las manos del rubio subieron por los muslos y se metieron por debajo del bóxer, lo primero que sintió fue el bello, era poco y bastante fino.

-dime lo que quieres…- dice sin mover las manos de su cintura, al tenerlas metida por debajo del bóxer desde la parte de abajo, hizo que se alzara la tela por lo que su pene se puso derecho dejando su glande a la vista.

Sasuke podía desmayarse de la vergüenza y de la excitación-yo…- trata de formular palabras pero no puede ni hablar- yo…- aprieta los ojos buscando como decir lo que quería, naruto se apiado de él y le bajo los bóxer para poder verlo por fin.

-hermoso…- su mirada azul ahora sí estaba más dilatada de lo normal, lo que veía le gustaba; su pene estaba recto y temblaba, casi al punto del orgasmo - ese lunar…- que justo estaba en un lugar muy escondido- voy a darte un beso, justo ahí…- el moreno tragó con fuerza, solo sentir el aliento de su novio en esa sensible zona era la muerte

-ahh…- gimió cuando los labios del rubio besaron con delicadeza justo donde terminaba su pene y empezaban sus bolas- uhmmm…- trataba de controlarse, por ello puso su propia mano en su boca para acallar sus gemidos.

Su espalda se arqueo al sentir la cálida lengua de naruto subir lentamente por su pene y engullirlo suavemente hasta el fondo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar estando al borde de explotar- na… na… más … yo…- no podía formular una palabra coherente, el placer era arrasador. sentía su pene contraerse dentro de su boca, su lengua estaba acariciando todo.

El rubio aumento la velocidad, sabia el poco aguante que tenía su novio ya que posiblemente, esta era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo parecido. pronto sintió en su boca como la erección se hacía más poderosa para después terminar tragando su clímax

-¡MMMMMM!- el menor había colocado una almohada en su rostro para amortiguar el sonido de su gran gemido.

-feliz navidad sasuke…- escucha su ronca voz, pero cuando se quita la almohada del rostro, naruto ya no estaba.

-¿naru?- susurro buscándolo por su habitación pero no, el se había ido. se sintió mal pues no había podido tocarlo ni satisfacer al rubio- ¡joder!- gritó frustrado acomodándose de nuevo la ropa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Din don_

-oh… que raro, quien podrá ser- la señora mikoto volvió a caminar hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a dos rubios parados en la puerta- naruto…- susurro inconsciente al ver al rubio de cabellos cortos

-buenas tarde señora mikoto, lamento no haber podido presentarme antes formalmente, soy naruto uzumaki, novio de su hijo menor, sasuke- ofrece su mano

-y yo soy deidara, novio de su hijo mayor, itachi- dice saludándola con la mejor cara que pueda poner, porque gracias a su amigo estaba jodido.

-oh, pasen por favor- responde con elegancia moviéndose para que ambos extranjeros pasarán- es un placer para mi conocerlos, pero pónganse cómodos- dice subiendo al segundo piso para hacer que bajaran los chicos. a los segundos bajo un pelirrojo y un moreno

\- oh, excelente gusto- sai se acerca a ellos- cuando quieran hacer un trió pueden llamare- y ofrece su tarjeta de contacto

-sai…¿¡por que no miras a ver si la gallina ya puso huevos?!- con furia, golpea al moreno en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente- mucho gusto, soy gaara. su novio- dice mirándolos- ¿tu debes de ser el novio de itachi no?- pregunta mirando al rubio de cabellos largos- tienes una cara de insatisfacción igual que la de él

-eso es por este tarado de aquí- señala con rabia a naruto

-he más respecto rubiel- grita ya encendiéndose.

-¿deidara?- itachi bajo acercándose para darle un beso, para su asombro el rubio menor no se interpuso entre ellos- oh veo que ya conociste a mi primo- señala al moreno inconsciente en el suelo- y a su novio gaara

-si, son bastante interesantes- susurra deidara sonriendole de la mejor manera que puede hacerlo, quería arrancarle la ropa y tener sexo duro con el pero entendía que no era el momento

sasuke bajó las escaleras con lentitud y al ver a naruto se sonrojo- hola…- dijo tímidamente

-¿así es como saludas a tu chico?- dijo su madre detrás de él- ve y abrázalo

Caminando recto, se acerca naruto y le da un abrazo -¿estas bien?- susurra el rubio obteniendo como respuesta una afirmación

-buen pues la cena ya esta lista, pasar a la mesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cena transcurrió muy animada y hogareña, todo el mundo escuchaban las aventuras que habían tenido deidara y naruto en algunas misiones, tambien salio el tema del disparo que habia recibido el rubio hace algunos dias, obviamente todos se preocuparon pero deidara les tranquilizo "estoy bien, ya me estoy curando" dijo alzando los brazos en señal de tranquilidad. los hermanos uchihas estaban fascinados con sus risas y su elegante forma de ser. tambien se hablo sobre las experiencias que habían tenido sai y gaara en el viaje de áfrica, y de las nuevas recetas que había encontrado mikoto en internet

Una vez termino la cena y la cocina quedo limpia con la ayuda de todos -bueno... ¿quien quiere abrir regalos?- dijo itachi sonriendo con sinceridad, aquel momento ya no se sentía tan amargado como antes, las risas y la buena vibra le bajaron todo

Deidara y naruto sonrieron felices, nadie lo sabia pero era lo mas cercano que jamas han estado de estar en una familia- ¡YO QUIERO EMPEZAR!- grito sai corriendo al árbol y entregando regalos, excepto a los rubios que no sabia que iba a ir- mil disculpas- dice son sinceridad

-no te preocupes- contesto deidara

-disculpa... ¿que es esto?- sasuke sostenía en su mano lo que parecía un hueso

-ahh ese es de parte de gaara, habíamos estado buscando reliquias y encontramos ese pequeño hueso

-pertenece a un dientes de sable- termina por contar gaara, emocionado

-WOW- el menor trato de que su asombro fuera crehible- gracias

-oh dios mio, esto esta hermoso- mikoto sostenía una piedra, mas exactamente un diamante del tamaño de una pelotita pequeña- gracias chicos, me encanta

-¿y que es esto?- pregunta itachi sosteniendo su regalo

-un diente de unos de los lobos mas grande que han llegado a existir- dijo sai sonriendo, no habían personas que hicieran obsequios mas raro que gaara y su novio.

\- gracias me encanta- contesto guardando el diente en su bolsillo

-bien pues mi turno- se levanto itachi y entrego regalos a todos

Sasuke había recibido una pluma de oro con su nombre- gracias hermano- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado

Mikoto obtuvo una nueva edición de un libro de cocina que aun no había salido, pero como itachi tenia sus contactos logro sacar el primer ejemplar para su madre- itachi, esto es genial- dice empezando a leer las nuevas y mejoradas recetas

Gaara recibió un pequeño reloj de arena con polvo de oro dentro- vaya, me siento alagado- dice mirando la arena dorada caer, su primo sai un dibujo original de tobiraya

-gracias itachi, era justo lo que quería- y siempre era justo lo que quería.

Deidara abrió una cajita, y dentro había una granada de oro- cariño, esto es hermoso- dice al borde de las lagrimas

-tranquila madre, esta descargada solo es de coleccion- dijo itachi adelantándose a la preocupación de su madre

naruto un poco desconfiado, abre el suyo y descubre un pase de comida gratis por un mes en uno de los restaurantes mas finos de japón- oh te has lucido tebayo, ya que estamos en esas ten mi regalo- dice sacando de su bolsillo una extraña envoltura, itachi con un poco de desconfianza abre el regalito

-una roca...- susurra

-dale la vuelta- itachi le dio la vuelta a la roca, detrás de ella había una sabia inscripción que le lleno de gozo el corazón _"puedes follar en paz"_ \- es... es un gran regalo, gracias- sin mas, se acerca a deidara y le dice- cariño, tengo otra cosa para ti, ven acompáñame.

-itachi espera a que todos abramos los regalos- sentencio su madre

-pero mama

-!PERO NADA JOVENCITO! NI SIQUIERA HAS DESTAPADO MI OBSEQUIO- Itachi iba a llorar la lagrima viva.

Todos se empezaron a reír, la señora mikoto no sabia la razón por la que se reían pero aun así fue un gran momento. los regalos mas importantes fueron los que se hicieron sasuke a naruto, un hermoso dibujo de ellos dos, y de naruto a sasuke un viaje a Francia. automáticamente el moreno miro a su madre y ella afirmo con el rostro

-Cuando te presentes para la policía, le pediré a kakashi una semana y nos vamos ¿vale?- de repente el silencio se hizo

-¿policía?- la voz preocupada de la mujer llego a todos- ¿sasuke va a ser policía?- todos ponían atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, en especial itachi, quería saber como se desenvolvía su hermano hablando de ese tema con su madre.

-emm si madre, en enero me presento- en los ojos de mikoto se dibujo el miedo, naruto se acerco a ella y le tomo las dos manos, mirándola a los ojos dijo seguro

-yo cuidare de el, confié en mi- la determinación de sus palabras le llegaron en lo mas profundo de su ser

-confiare...- itachi no pudo sentirse mas tranquilo, la prueba de fuego había sido superada para él. ahora tendría que hablar con naruto para que supiera como ayudar a sasuke.

El menor de los uchihas sonrió feliz, después de todo la cena y esta navidad, no salio mal.

 _ **continuara**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Adicto a ti**

 **Capítulo octavo**

 **/Especial Año nuevo**

Como era frecuente cada fin de cada año; Sasuke, itachi y sai con toda la generación de jóvenes uchihas habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la familia. Su madre (mikoto) había sido muy decidida. Como la navidad la pasaron en casa con sus respectivas parejas, esta celebración del nuevo año debían reunirse todos los familiares. Instantáneamente los jóvenes supieron que ir con sus novios no era buena idea puesto que solo mikoto sabía la verdad sobre su homosexualidad, por ello sai había pasado esa fecha en su residencia.

-es un placer…- empieza a hablar el padre de sai. Madara uchiha- tenerlos a todos reunidos aquí- de reojo mira a mikoto que le sonríe dulcemente- espero que siga siendo así todos los años- alzan sus copas y brindan con elegancia.

Y el reloj marcó las 00:00 del nuevo año. Como robots se levantaron de la mesa y empezaron las felicitaciones diestra y siniestra. Una vez ya todo ese revuelo había pasado, nuestros jóvenes desfilaron como soldados hacia el jardín.

-por fin voy a hablar con mi fosforito- emocionado sai saca su teléfono, marca a su novio y espera pacientemente- que raro…- dice esperando a que gaara conteste el teléfono.

-este dobe no me contesta el teléfono- gruñe enfadado sasuke, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su chico pues desde navidad no habían podido volver a verse por el tema del trabajo.

- _¿hola? cariño ¿como estas? ¡feliz año!_ \- al parecer el único que tuvo suerte fue itachi- _aproposito ¿sabes donde esta naruto?_ \- los ojos de su hermano se pusieron en él con rapidez- _¿esta con gaara? que raro_ \- ahora tenía a los 2 morenos mirándolo con profundad curiosidad- _diles que cojan el teléfono, aquí tengo a 2 hienas acechando_ \- sentía que su vida corría peligro- _que están rodeados de…_ \- se aleja un poco de los menores- _de ¿mujeres?_ \- susurra con un poco de temor pero era tarde, detrás de él 2 animales con ojos brillantes le miraban con instinto asesino- _este… ¿y donde estáis?... de acuerdo en un rato vamos_ \- y cuelga

-¿desde cuando mi novio es tan amigo de naruto?- gruñe un poco molesto sai- apenas se conocen de unos días, no puedo creerlo

\- ya sabes como es naruto, esa facilidad de conseguir amigos- contesta itachi

-y amigas…-escupió sasuke que no podía más, pisando con fuerza se adentro de nuevo a la fiesta con un mal genio de mil demonios

-oh… parece ser que mi primo esta celoso

-parece que alguien lo pasara muy mal- dice mirando con preocupación por donde había desaparecido sasuke, conocía a su hermano y cuando estaba de mala leche era bastante malote, por fin le caería el castigo divino a naruto de todas esas veces que interrumpió su faena con deidara.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y el teléfono de sasuke estaba a reventar, llamadas perdidas de naruto, deidara, gaara y muchos mensajes.

- _que no gaara, que no quiere hablar con nadie_ \- para suerte del pelirrojo, sai no era tan cabezón y explicando la situación comprendió y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre- _espera a ver si ya podemos irnos de esta reunión_ \- con elegancia se pone de pie y se acerca a su padre

-¿qué sucede hijo? te veo ajetreado con el teléfono- una ceja alzada respectivamente hacia el moreno

-si, mis amigos me han dicho de salir- más que una explicación, era un aviso. No dice nada más y solo se despide con una reverencia. Sasuke e itachi miran a su madre y ella asiente con la cabeza, así pues se van detrás de sai.

Una vez llegaron a la camioneta- están en las fiestas de la playa del sur- avisa el mayor y sin mas sai emprende la marcha hasta el lugar- hermano quita esa cara de amargado

-no puedo itachi, naruto sin consideración alguna se deja tocar de las mujeres… es un traidor- dice mirando por la ventana muy molesto

-pero eso a sido porque...

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA RAZÓN!- sai se muerde la lengua al ser interrumpido

-de acuerdo te importa una mierda…- susurra evitando tocar el tema de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los tres llegaron a la playa y ya podían ver las luces del escenario y escuchar a lo lejos el fuerte volumen- llama a deidara para saber donde están, yo tratare de llamar a gaara- dice sai e itachi asiente, así empiezan a llamar a sus parejas.

Sasuke se quedo al lado de su hermano, con miedo se abrazó a su costado

-tranquilo sasu, ya verás como todo va bien- corresponde su abrazo, desde que se había enojado con naruto su estado psicológico pareció tambalearse- _¿Hola? cariño estamos en el parqueadero ¿ puedes venir?_ \- sai cuelga su llamada al ver que su primo ya había podido comunicarse- _de acuerdo te esperamos_.

 _10 minutos después_ aparecen los tres chicos

-¡Sai!-gritó "animado" gaara saltando encima del moreno y comiéndoselo a besos.

-amor…- un delicado beso se dan deidara e itachi

-sasuke cariño dejame te explico…- un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda dejándolo k.o

-no consiento bajo ninguna circunstancias que te dejes manosear de otra persona que no sea yo- y así se vuelve a pegar al costado de su hermano.

-¡NARUTO!- gritaron gaara y deidara al verlo inconsciente en el suelo, itachi se sorprendió un poco pues no sabía que su hermano tuviera tal fuerza y demas fuera tan posesivo.

10 minutos de naruto inconsciente, y vuelve a abrir lo ojos con suavidad- uff ¿que me ha pasado?- pregunta un poco confundido poniéndose una mano en la mejilla izquierda

-mi hermano te ha dado un buen golpe- dice itachi ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-¿dónde está? ese mocoso posesivo celoso- ahora el rubio también estaba de malas

-está en la camioneta, gaara y deidara le están explicando lo que había sucedido- dice sai dándole una bolsa con un poco de hielo que había conseguido

-gracias…- recibe la bolsa refunfuñando- mira que le he dicho que controle esos celos, que son malos, y no…

-¿ha hecho esto antes?- los ojos azules de naruto se ponen sobre los de su cuñado

-veo que conoces muy poco de sasuke- itachi frunció el ceño

-así como él de mi- se defendió

-sasuke es muy fuerte, sabe pelear y es ágil con cualquier arma blanca- explica como si nada- tiene un alto nivel competitivo, solo tiene "ese" pequeño problema... que espero solucionar

-¡ole! con razón quiere ser policía- sai parecía estar muy sorprendido- jamás lo hubiera imaginado

-ya, por ello yo tampoco me he puesto en contra de su deseo, creo que le vendrá muy bien- itachi pensaba en lo que estaba escuchando, parecía que su primo y naruto estaban hablando de alguien completamente diferente al sasuke que él conoce.

El sonido de la puerta de la camioneta cerrarse hace que los 3 se giren- ya has despertado- deidara se acerca y le mira la mejilla-joder, no pensaba yo que sasuke pudiera dejarte inconsciente con un solo golpe, solo nuestro capitán ha logrado eso

-pues creelo rubiel- naruto mira la camioneta, sabía que sasuke estaba ahí- ¿qué harán? yo necesito hablar con ese bastardo- gruñó aún molesto

-pues bien, ten- sai le lanza las llaves- cuando terminéis cerrar bien

-nosotros volveremos a entrar a la multitud, hayan siguen nuestros compañeros- dice deidara agarrando el brazo de itachi

-¿compañeros?- pregunta sai un poco confundido

-si, los compañeros de trabajo de deidara y naruto- contestó gaara tomando del codo a su novio

-bien, los esperamos haya- se despide deidara llevando a rastras a su novio antes de que se niegue al igual que gaara con sai.

Cuando se habían perdido de vista, naruto camina decidido y abre la puerta, entra blanqueando los ojos y efectivamente ahí estaba el moreno- feliz año…- dijo para romper el hielo

-hmp- sasuke no apartaba la vista del cristal de la ventana

-me has dado duro- su voz era fría y un poco lastimera

-te has dejado tocar descaradamente de otras y _**otros**_ por lo que me han dicho deidara y gaara- ni siquiera le miraba- ¿es así como quieres que confié en ti?

En menos de 10 segundo, sasuke le había dado la vuelta a la torda y ahora el que tenía que pedir disculpas era naruto, ya que el uchiha no iba a hacerlo.

-OH por kami...- gruñe molesto naruto sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo- ¡lo siento! no sabia en que estaba pensando al perder esa apuesta, e irremediablemente subir al escenario y hacer un sexy baile junto a gaara, de paso que las cosas se salieran de control y el locutor dejara subir a más personas para manosearnos como han querido, ¿como he podido?- el sarcasmo se notaba en sus palabras como fuego puro

-para empezar ¿por que coño haces apuestas?- ahora si sasuke le daba la cara- no tendrías que apostar nada si sabes que pierdes con facilidad- le estaba reclamando con su única mano alzada y expresión de enojo

-¡porque me gusta apostar!- grito ya saliéndose de su paciencia- ya se que me lo tengo que hacer mirar...

-¡pues apuesta cosas que no tengan que ver con el contacto hacia otras personas!

-¡¿Y POR ESO ME TIENES QUE PEGAR?!- ahora los dos empezaron a gritar

-¡TE LO MERECES POR ANDAR DEJÁNDOTE TOCAR SIN MI PERMISO!- cada vez estaban más cerca, unían sus frentes con violencia como perros rabiosos

\- ¡POR DIOS SASUKE, DEJA DE SER TAN POSESIVO, COMPULSIVO, MANIPULADOR CELOSO!- se gruñían, se escupen y se acaloran, se querían reventar a golpes

-¡LO SOY POR QUE TE AMO!- esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada que calmó toda la rabia que en ese momento atravesaba el cuerpo de naruto.

El rubio se separó y se acomodo mejor sobre el asiento cruzándose de brazos, sasuke al ver lo que había salido de sus labios también se le fue el enojo, realmente había sido un impulso de adrenalina -emm….- ahora ya estaban más calmadas las cosas- y… ¿y … si salimos?- las inocentes palabras del moreno hicieron sonreír a naruto.

-ni hablar…- lo tomó de su brazo y lo acorrala en el asiento quedando encima de él- repitelo

-hmp…- volteaba su rostro para evitar sentir sus labios tan cerca- hueles a licor- susurró frunciendo el ceño

-solo han sido un par de copas…- contesta, y ya que el uchiha le negaba sus labios se aferró a su cuello y empezó a besarlo y a morderlo- quería verte…- sus manos empezaban a colarse por debajo de su camisa para acariciar los pezones del moreno con suavidad

-no parecía… te… agg- gime sintiendo los sensuales movimientos de pelvis de su novio- te lo pasabas… a lo grande… agg- con un poquito de fuerza, naruto muerde con hambre el pálido cuello de sasuke

-ya me disculpe por eso…- ronronea con sensualidad, sin esperar se sienta sobre las caderas del moreno y se quita la camisa dejando su fornido pecho a la vista- no me dejaré volver a tocar de nadie…-susurra mirando profundamente a sasuke, toma su única mano y lo obliga a tocarle el pecho

-naru…- el moreno ya había caído en sus redes, su mano temblaba tocando la piel trigueña del rubio, sus dedos rozaban con inexperiencia sus pezones

-ohh…- gemía erizándose y estremeciéndose con solo ese tacto, sus caderas temblaban del deseo y de las ganas de que le tocaran- sasuke aquí…- vuelve a tomar su mano y la dirige a su entrepierna.

-umm…- el moreno también quería tocarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, con un impulso de valor de quien sabe donde, le desabrochó los jeans, metió su mano dentro del bóxer y tomando su pene lo saco -...- se sorprende de lo grande y caliente que esta

-eres muy atrevido…- naruto trataba de no perder el control, se sostenía del los asientos de la camioneta para no ceder- ¿te gusta?- recibiendo como respuesta una expresión muy caliente por parte del moreno- pues tócame sasuke…

-quítate… de encima mio- el rubio parpadeó confundido, fue como si hubiese cambiado. Una vez libero las caderas de sasuke, sintió como fue desnudado hasta los zapatos- no sabes…- decía sin dejar de admirar la desnudez de su chico- cuánto he soñado con esto…- volvió a pasar su mano por el pecho, pero esta vez bajando hasta el abdomen donde ya empezaba el rubio e íntimo bello

-¿mucho?- naruto no perdía ningún detalle, era la primera vez que veía esa forma dominante del moreno, esos ojos que destilaban sangre le recordaba a su hermano cuando lo acorralo en la pared. Pero en sasuke era diferente, era menos violencia y más deseo- ahh... ahh…- gimió al sentir como empezaba a ser masturbado

-ohh naru…- el moreno se incorpora y le vuelve a besar sin soltar su hombría ningún momento, sus lengua empezaban a jugar con suavidad y ternura infinita.

Cuando su brazo se canso de darle placer, se agachó entre sus piernas y sin pedir permiso ni que naruto se lo esperara, empezó a comerse lentamente su pene

-¡AHH NO... SASUKE!- él quiso detenerlo pero la mirada que le estaba mandando el moreno era paralizante, el placer que sentía le quemaba- yo…- sus músculos se empezaban a tensionar, su trasero apretaba con fuerzas- más…- con sus ojos azules observó cómo el moreno aumentaba la velocidad logrando que alcanzara el glorioso orgasmo- ahh… ahh…- su cuerpo tembló al sentir como se iba dentro de la boca del menor, había expulsado tanto que sasuke no pudo tragarlo todo, por lo que se le escapo un par de gotitas por los labios que cayeron por su barbilla- joder…

-hmp…- el uchiha, busca entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones unos pañuelos de papel, con ello se limpia la boca sin dejar de ver como el rubio temblaba recuperándose- sabes delicioso… quiero más… -

-¿ehhh?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **1 hora después**_

Itachi al primer descuido del rubio, salió de entre la multitud y empezó a caminar hacia el coche de su primo

-¡ITACHI!- gritó deidara para empezar a perseguirlo- ¿estas loco? ¿quieres que naruto nos interrumpa por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-estaré dispuesto a pagar ese precio, pero no dejaré que se aproveche de mi hermanito- dijo sin detener su paso

-no seas idiota- el rubio volvió a tomarlo del brazo, ya estaban cerca de la camioneta- en ese caso, deberías de preocuparte por naruto y no por sasuke

-tonterías,¿por que dices eso?- el rubio se mordió los labios

-lo he visto en sus ojos rojos, llenos de hambre y de sexo...

-¡JODER DEIDARA!- ahora temió por el rubio- ¿Y APENAS ME LO DICES?- itachi corría hacia la camioneta, se preocupo al ver los vidrios empañados pero antes de poder abrir la puerta se escuchaban los gemidos de su cuñado

-Ahh… Ahh… sasuke déjame ir…- ya era tarde, su hermano ya había probado al rubio

-mierda…- sin pensarlo abre la puerta y se impresiona de la imagen que sus ojos ven.

Naruto estaba amarrado con la corbata de su hermano que estaba entre las piernas del primero chupando su pene con un hambre infinita, Cuando su mirada se encuentra con la del rubio, su expresión estaba cansada y agitada ¿cuanto llevaba corriéndose en la boca de su hermano?

-¡SASUKE PARA YA!

-OH LA MADRE, QUE EXCITANTE ES ESTO- deidara como siempre, viéndole el lado divertido a todo

-JODER DEIDARA, AYUDAME- el rubio, al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su novio, decidió darle la vuelta a la camioneta y entrar por el otro lado, con fuerza separaron a sasuke de la polla de naruto

-¿uhmm? ¿que haces?- el menor, parecía ebrio

-deja ya eso hermano, ¿quieres matar a naru?- esas palabras parecieron hacerle reaccionar

-¡ay no!- se apartó de él como si le quemara, ¿hace cuanto estaba haciendo eso sin descanso?

Itachi tomó a su hermano y lo sacó de auto, cerró la puerta y miró a deidara como diciéndole con la mirada "encargate de el", sasuke solo miraba hacia atrás preocupado mientras era jalado del brazo por su hermano.

-escuchame- el mayor no apartaba la vista del pequeño- no puedes someter a naruto de esa manera

-yo… solo quería más- la mirada comprensiva de su hermano le tranquilizó

-escuchame… - trataba de buscar las palabras- cuando alguno de nosotros elegimos una pareja, nos volvemos adictos a sus fluidos íntimos…- fue directo

-oh… eso explica mucho… ¿pero como has hecho con deidara? estoy seguro de que tu has tenido sexo con diversas personas- sasuke también era directo

-pero de ninguna he probado, ni una sola vez- ahora era el mayor quien miraba la camioneta- deidara es mi pareja, fue algo instantáneo y no dude en comérmelo.

-qué sucede si…

-es una sensación de insatisfacción, por ello me puse muy mal cuando naruto nos interrumpía tantas veces… - no lo pensó, solo lo dijo

-¿por eso estabas tan de malas?

-si

-el primo sai…

-también, con gaara… el, nosotros y todos… ¿entiendes?- el menor asiente con la cabeza haciendo sonreír tiernamente a itachi -¿cómo te sientes?- observa como su hermano se pone su mano en la panza y sonríe

-lleno…

-imagino

-y feliz- ambos se volvieron a ver- amo a naruto y, creo que él a mi también…

-pues, si no lo has matado con esa lluvia de orgasmos, y no te agarra miedo - hubo un pequeño silencio -todo irá bien…- dice sonriendo con sinceridad, sasuke también sonríe y en silencio, observan como ambos rubios bajan de la camioneta.

Naruto sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre su novio- ¿estas bien?- a pesar de que era el quien tenia el cansancio pintado en el rostro

-lo siento naruto, enserio lo siento... me controlare...- el rubio ríe negando con la cabeza

-que dices... ¡eso ha sido genial!- los ojos azules le brillaban con deseo- ya quiero que estemos solos de nuevo...

-naru...

-¡PARAD EL TREN!- itachi se puso entre los dos- deidara hazme un favor, llevate a sasuke hacia los demás, yo necesito hablar unas cosas con naruto

-pero hermano, yo quiero...

-no seas goloso- gruñe el mayor haciendo que sasuke se sonrojara y mira hacia otro lado

-ven, vamos y hablamos un poquito tu y yo ¿te parece?- deidara toma del brazo al menor y así se van dejando solo a itachi y naruto.

Ambos sabían de que tenían que hablar, se miran con seriedad pues aquello iba a ser una larga conversación.

 **continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todos, lamento la demora, he tenido problemas personales pero ya estoy devuelta (este capitulo tiene escena de sexo explicito chicoxchico)  
**

 **Adicto a ti II**

 **Capítulo noveno**

 **pov naruto**

-sean bienvenidos a Francia- escuche medio dormido la voz del piloto. me sentía realmente cansado de todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer para poder tener estos días a solas con sasuke, igualmente no me arrepiento.

Giro mi cabeza y le observo durmiendo a mi lado, él es simplemente perfecto; sus rasgos son hipnóticos y llenos de tranquilidad, tranquilidad que se desaparece en una extraña expresión.

-¿sasuke?- el sueño se me desvaneció en el momento en que una lagrima bajo por el rostro de mi novio, estaba llorando mientras dormía ¿por qué?- he, despierta…- sacudo con suavidad su hombro y él se despierta mirándome confundido.

-hola…- dice sonriéndome tiernamente, como si hubiese olvidado el sueño al despertar

-¿estás bien?- parece dudar un momento para después asentir con suavidad

-tengo hambre…- susurra desperezándose y estirando los brazos, me sorprendo de lo normal que parece ser para él tener pesadillas, ¿por qué no me dice nada?. Realmente me gustaría que confiara un poco en mi pero por ahora prefiero evitar el tema.

-ya vamos a llegar, el piloto acaba de darnos la bienvenida así que en cualquier momento aterrizamos, saldremos y desayunamos ¿te parece?- siento sus iris negros devorándome en silencio y entonces entiendo a que se refiere.

\- no quiero comida, quiero otra cosa – aclara como si yo no hubiese pillado la indirecta, evita mirarme desviando sus ojos por la ventana. su mano se aprieta sobre el asiento y se muerde los labios -no creo que aguante mucho…- se que no miente, no nos hemos visto en una semana por mi trabajo, el día del viaje solo pase a recogerlo para movernos a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto y montarnos en el avión, una vez nos sentamos me quede dormido.

\- lo siento…- me disculpo, soy el responsable de que sasuke parezca un fantasma- he tenido una semana muy ajetreada, solo quería estar contigo aquí. Pero como sabes tuve que arreglar muchos asuntos que surgieron. Enserio lo siento.

-yo he tenido mucha hambre, mi madre se ha enterado con solo verme y se ha preocupado un montón- con rapidez se mete la mano al bolsillo buscando - me dio unas mentas de eucalipto, dice que me calmara un poco- saca el caramelo y lo muerde para abrirlo- me ha dado una vergüenza terrible, nunca he entendido porque mi familia guarda estos secretos, y para empeorar el asunto itachi trato de hablar conmigo infinidades de veces del tema, ¿como si pudiera hablar de mi vida íntima tan fácilmente? he incluso mi madre, solo faltaba sai y sus comentarios poco ortodoxos - cierra los ojos solo imaginando los comentarios de su primo, pero luego su expresión cambia disfrutando del sabor, el olor es tan fuerte que hasta yo lo siento.

-supongo que sus razones tendrán, tu familia tiene mucha historia y es normal que cosas como esas se escondan- la penetrante mirada de sasuke me hace estremecer

-algún día, cambiare esas patéticas reglas- dice decidido y seguro que parecía otra persona, me dan ganas de besarlo pero eso podría hacer que él lo pasara mal. no quiero que me viole.

-sasuke…- ahora creo que le estoy mirando yo de forma hambrienta, le deseo.

-no seas idiota, no ves que apenas puedo controlarme ¿y te pones a mirarme así?, ¿me quieres hacer desquiciar?- muerdo mis labios, también me estoy conteniendo mucho. Pero desde que me enteré sobre la adición de mi chico, y lo que conlleva eso, itachi prácticamente me dio carta blanca para acostarme con él cuando quiera, y yo simplemente no veo la hora de que estemos juntos.

 _ **flash back**_

 _solo se podía escuchar la música de fondo, itachi me miraba de forma extraña_

 _-¿por qué lo has hecho?_

 _-¿el que?- no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería_

 _-estar con sasuke- sus afilados ojos brillan provocándome un poco de miedo_

 _-porque le quiero- como si estuviera siendo acorralado por su mirada, me paro firme y le doy cara- estoy con él desde hace más de 5 meses, llevo aguantando y no veo cual es el problema en que sienta cosas por él y que sea correspondido, sasuke es una persona muy interesante y gracias a ello tiene toda mi atención- pero su expresión no cambia, la seriedad no abandona sus facciones-¿por que siempre estas así?¿ no te agrada saber que le quiero? o ¿no cumplo tus expectativas cu-ña-do?_

 _-el problema es que lo has marcado- a pesar de que su voz era tranquila y seca, se notaba frustrada_

 _-¿y qué pasa?- me mira como si fuera un estúpido_

 _-esa marca que has generado en su sistema, no se desaparecerá nunca._

 _-¿debería ser advertido de algo más itachi? porque si esa pequeña "adición" provocará que este con sasuke siempre, pues que suerte tengo- frunce su ceño al escuchar como he bautizado su pequeño problema_

 _-le llamamos probado, porque solo con eso es suficiente para generar la "adición" - suspira masaje ando con suavidad el puente de su nariz- cuando estés teniendo relaciones con el, trata de evadir su mirada, entre más rubí este puede ser más efectivo, tendrás una erección que no se bajará.- como si hubiera tocado mi punto débil, masajeo mis bolas sutilmente por encima del jean_

 _-duele…- susurro un poco incómodo, no se cuantas veces me he corrido en la boca de sasuke, solo se que se sintió como fuego puro en mis venas_

 _-lo se, escúchame; conozco a mi hermano y sé que no me pondrá atención y no querrá hablar conmigo de esto porque siempre ha sido muy reservado con sus cosas, por ello te lo digo a ti, el trabajo o la función de nuestros ojos rojos es aumentar la excitación 10/10 veces de nuestra pareja, puede generar un orgasmo instantáneo y todos lo que vendrán, por ello deidara siempre parece más salido de lo que es- hace una pausa como si quiera que recordara algo, y me llega… la vez que nos peleamos itachi tenía esa mirada roja, deidara se corrió… - no dejes que sasuke utilice eso más de 2 veces o ya no podrás tener control de tu cuerpo, caerás en una especie de traba y quedarás a merced de él._

 _-suena excitante- sonrió de lado sin tener miedo_

 _-puedes morir_

 _\- moriré como un hombre- le veo blanquear los ojos- y tu ¿como le haces con deidara?- parece dudar pero al final contesta_

 _-tiempo, control y practica._

 _-¿cuánto le llevará a sasuke controlarlo?_

 _-pues, acuéstate todas la veces que puedas con el en el viaje a Francia, antes de que te someta el a ti, cogelo con fuerza y…- su labio inferior tembló con miedo, como si fuera a soltar un nuevo insulto- y follalo._

 _-oh… me encanta la solución - permiso concedido_

 _ **end of flash back**_

Cuando llegamos al hotel, caminamos con paciencia hasta la recepción – hola soy naruto y tengo una reserva- la mujer me mira coqueta mente, me pide amablemente mi identificación y se pone a teclear en su ordenador buscándome.

-un gusto soy tinti y lo estábamos esperando, aquí tiene sus llaves, el número de servicio al cliente y los horarios de los eventos que tendremos en esta semana – con una amable sonrisa me entrega el folleto con información del lujoso hotel, mientras yo miraba de reojo a mi moreno que estaba prácticamente sudando frío. aun recuerdo que en el taxi iba pegado a la puerta sosteniéndose con tanta fuerza que podía perfectamente fundirse en ella. Ni siquiera me miraba o me hablaba, yo no podía evitar sonreír pues imaginaba sus razones.

El viaje en el ascensor fue tedioso y tenso, pero cuanto cruzamos la puerta de la habitación sentí esa sensación de ser acechado. aun así guarde la calma, me deshice de la maleta de mano y me empece a sacar la camisa- me daré una ducha- me saco mis zapatos y me desperezo – ¿quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- cuando me doy la vuelta el ya estaba prácticamente desnudo- vaya, para tener un solo brazo lo haces bastante rápido.

-hmp- se acerca con rapidez tomándome del brazo, como si conociera el lugar de toda la vida camina directo al baño, abre la ducha y me mete en el agua

-¡JODER SASUKE ESTÁ HELADA!- y realmente lo estaba, se me congelaban los huevos bajo el agua, pero el mocoso ni siquiera se inmuto de mi hipotermia, sin pena alguna se agacha entre mis piernas y se mete mi flácido pene en su boca- sas...- y el calor empezó a subirme, de repente el agua ya no me molestaba pues los impresionantes ojos de sasuke me hacían arder el alma, esos destellitos rojos eran hipnóticos y me ponía la polla a mil- deja de mirarme así- él no hablaba, no había dicho palabra alguna desde hace más de 1 hora, desde que bajamos del avión para ser exactos.

Ahora solo podía escuchar sus sonidos al meterse toda mi virilidad en su boca, era como si realmente lo disfrutará y mi cuerpo se estremecía con su habilidad para no parar ni a respirar, se supone que deberíamos hacerlo en la noche pero sasuke me está devorando sin piedad alguna- sasuke... voy a- y lo podía sentir, se me acumulaba la excitación que crecía a punto de estallar en su boca, tenía la sensación de que su cavidad se hacia mas pequeña y apretada- oh... por kamisama...- mis manos se sostuvieron de su cabeza y aumente la velocidad- ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH!- lo libere todo dentro de su boca, los espasmo apenas me dejaban respirar, yo también tenia una fuerte carga en mi interior y expulsarlo así fue magnifico. Sin descanso ni nada parecido, sasuke toma de nuevo mi pene y empieza a masturba lo con su única mano, cuando le vi a los ojos me pareció familiar esa expresión de pervertido sediento de querer follar hasta morir- parate sasuke- sostengo su mano con fuerza, mas por mi bien que por el suyo, ya he sido advertido y es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma.

La furia hace presencia en sus ojos oscuros, era una rabia que sentía que no iba a controlar, pareciera que iba a coger cualquier cosa y me la iba a meter entre los ojos- ¡tranquilo! ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Déjame descansar !- mis palabras parecieron hacerle despertar de su letargo sexual

-naru...- me mira como siempre- tengo hambre... - sus ojos volvieron a brillar con pasión de fuego puro, antes de que se volviera a lanzar encima de mi, lo hice yo primero. Con fuerza tomó su brazo y lo aprisiono sobre la pared, su pene palpitaba por falta de atención pero parece que le da igual, solo quiere comerme

\- déjame, que yo también tengo derecho- ahora era mi turno y aunque no fuese algo adictivo para mi, me gustaba. Es mi novio después de todo. me agacho pero sasuke es mas bajo que yo, tomo sus piernas y con fuerza las pongo en mis hombros dejando su erección al alcance de mi boca. Demasiada tentación así que lentamente le empecé a engullir en mi boca

-ah naru... naru...- sentía su mano en mis cabello acariciarme con suavidad, los movimientos sensuales que su cuerpo hacía para poder tener mas contacto conmigo, la agitación de su respiración inundar el eco del baño y su erección crecer en mi boca y vibrar – ahh... ahh... ¡si mas!- sus caderas se movían con insistencia hasta que todo quedó reducido a espasmo del placer y llenándome la boca de su caliente esencia. deslice su cuerpo lentamente por mis hombros para abrazarlo -¿estás bien?- acaricio su cabello, estaba mojado y pegado a sus mejillas. luego le doy un beso haciendo que pruebe lo bien que sabe.

-yo...- con vergüenza me mira, el brillo en sus ojos aun persistía- yo... - me empuja y sale de la ducha acercándose a la ventana, apenas se estaba poniendo el sol.

\- se que quieres más pero, ¿podemos asearnos y comer algo? Yo necesito comida para vivir... y se que tu también, luego prometo que lo haremos hasta que quedes satisfecho- me acerco y le doy un suave beso para doblar su voluntad sexual

\- de acuerdo- acepta haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse, es bueno pues así se empieza a acostumbrar a parar con una sola carga- pero recuerda que estuve una semana sin vernos, casi muero de locura así que pide algo rápido de comer y ¡a producir!

-quizás soñar es demasiado...- vuelvo a entrar en la ducha y siento de nuevo un animal salvaje acechándome en la espalda- ¡SASUKE ESPERA AFUERA!- digo en voz alta pero por el eco sonó más fuerte de lo normal.

\- ¡DIJISTE QUE TE BAÑARÍAS CONMIGO!- dice usando también con ayuda del efecto del eco

-¡SI PERO PENSÉ QUE PODRÍAS CONTROLARTE UN POQUITO MÁS!- tomo el jabón y lo paso por mi cuerpo para limpiarme bien

-¡PERO TAMBIÉN TE COMISTE MI POLLA Y BIEN A GUSTO!- me entra un tic en la ceja, ¿por que tiene que ser tan vulgar? Toma un poco de confianza y ya me esta sacando en cara las mamadas que le hago, desgraciado.

-teme- no escucho respuesta por su parte, en cambio siento que me quitan el jabón de la mano y se empieza a limpiar también

-ni porque supieras tan bien- refunfuñó para sí solo- estoy seguro que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de que yo me pegara como una lapa a su entrepierna, pero no... justo mi novio parece que huye de mí...- le miro de reojo, esa aura oscura y esa energía que desprendía me hicieron ponerme alerta.

-¿has hablado con itachi?- pero el parece que se va, solo pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo y poco más- anda sasuke, no te enojes... la ultima vez casi me matas a orgasmos, fue increhible no lo niego pero los siguientes días me costaba un poco caminar.

-es normal, las personas que me importan siempre mueren por mi culpa- le tomó del brazo y obligó a que me mire

-sasuke... no seas idiota, no hagas esto difícil, es muy simple- con mi otra mano acaricio su rostro- nos quitamos el jabón, comemos algo y pasamos una noche inolvidable...¿puedes esperar un ratito por mi? O ¿ te seguirás deprimiendo por ello? - siento que no me esta poniendo cuidado así que lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro y obligó a que me mire - y respecto a lo otro ¿quieres hablar lo ahora? Tu has cambiado mucho desde que estamos juntos, casi ni te ausentas y eso me hace feliz. Empiezas a ser normal , solo que cuando quieres te haces daño a sí mismo... no lo hagas. Me lo haces también a mi porque estoy tan fundido en ti que siento todo lo que sientes. Y yo no quisiera... perderte a ti también, no podría soportar ese golpe 2 veces...- todo este tiempo he estado tan centrado en sasuke, que olvide mi pequeño tormento, y faltaba un mes mas o menos.

-naru...- guardo mi pasado en un cajón al darme cuenta de que me escucho- no hablemos de ello si no quieres... - ahora él era quien me consolaba

-¡entonces salgamos de aquí y comamos algo!- me mira un momento y luego sonríe

-vale

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hace un par de horas que habíamos comido y sasuke no había saltado encima de mí como un perro en celo, en vez de eso camino hacia el balcón y se sentó en el sofá mirando la noche, la piscina del hotel que era enorme y toda la preciosa decoración. camino hacia su lado y me acomodo en el filo de la puerta, le miro de reojo y se ve relajado, medio ido y para mi bienestar, tranquilo.

-sasuke- me acerco y me siento a su lado, el sofá era realmente grande, podía pasar por una cama para una sola persona.

-¿hmp?- ni siquiera me mira, me da la impresión de que se está haciendo el difícil conmigo

-¿te sucede algo? Lo digo porque no me has tocado desde que cenamos

-no te creas tan especial dobe- siento de nuevo mi ceja temblar ¿como puede ser tan bipolar?

-eres un engreído, creído, orgulloso, manipulador, envidioso y rencoroso- refunfuño a su lado.

-hmp, lo se... y así me quieres- se incorpora un poco un toma unas vendas para empezar a cubrir el faltan te

-¿quieres que te ayude?- es la primera vez que me ofrezco a hacerlo, pues es la primera vez que veo hacerlo

-no, puedo solo- me muerdo los labios y observó cómo se pone con la ayuda de su boca y su mano la venda. Una vez termina de hacerlo me acerco y lo abrazo- no me consueles

-no lo hago, lo que sucede es que te deseo y como te me haces el difícil...- acarició su pierna sensualmente y empiezo mi recorrido hacia su bóxer, para mi sorpresa estaba duro y caliente- y te aguantas, eres muy orgulloso.

-es que antes no me has dejado comerte por segunda vez, y me indigne

-no se cuantas veces me he llegado a correr ni nada de eso, pero aunque sea quiero tener la fuerza para hacerte mío... ¿comprendes?- sus ojos deductivos pasan por los míos y sonríe de lado

-¿cómo es eso de que me harás tuyo? Lo siento pero no dejare que me jodas- en momentos como este me pregunto ¿en dónde está el chico tímido y perdido que conocí?- en ese caso, seré yo quien te la meta

\- sa su ke- aprieto mis mandíbulas con desespero, es un egocéntrico y lo entiendo.

-¿no me digas que pensabas que ibas a ser tu quien...?- le miró seriamente y al final respondo

-déjalo, si eso es lo que quieres. Creo que por ti lo haré- un brillo especial apareció en un ojos, era diferente y más humano que cuando los destellos rojos aparecen.

En silencio se acerca a mi y me da un beso, su brazo acaricia mi cuello bajando por mis pectorales, se sentía tan bien sus caricias que me empece a dejar llevar.

-naru...- dice separándose

-¿uhmm?- tenía un sonrojo que era precioso – dale, no sé a qué esperas para follarme joven- me coloco de pie y me desnudo delante de él, ya estaba de nuevo a tono. Desvía su mirada y se muerde los labios nervioso, tomo mi pene y empiezo a masturbarme- mira como estoy sasuke… dale rápido.

-no se... cómo hacerlo- me sorprendo pero viendo de alguien como sasuke, es normal así que sonrió de oreja a oreja, él se coloca más rojo

-¿que tal si me dejas enseñarte?, te lo hago yo a ti... y así aprendes

-¿lo has hecho antes con alguien?- con una sonrisa me coloco encima de el aplastan dolo con mi cuerpo

-con un hombre no pero, tu hermano y dei lo practican mucho, quizás demasiado... - me entran escalofríos de solo pensar en las veces que los he pillado dándole al tema- eso y unos vídeos "educativos" que encontré en Internet... creo que podré hacerlo. ¿me dejaras?- sabe que no tiene escapatoria, conociendo a sasuke y su desinterés por todo, ni siquiera se a parado a buscar nada de nada.

-hmp- permiso conseguido.

Con cuidado desnudo su cuerpo, coloco mi mano en su abdomen abarcando casi todo, está claro que la masa física de su cuerpo es poca pero no deja de estar guapo para mi. acarició suavemente y él se estremece sonriendo de forma natural, hermoso.

Muevo mi mano hacia su pecho y acarició su pezones, cierra los ojos disfrutando de mis caricias, con mi otra mano tomo su pierna y la acarició subiéndola hasta mi hombro, besó sensualmente sus tobillos mirándolo de reojo y grabando su expresión tranquila, para haberse negado la primera vez en ser el pasivo me sorprende que esté tan relajado. dejó su pierna en el olvido y con lentitud me inclino y empiezo a dar besos por su cuello moviendo mis caderas suavemente sobre las suyas bajando hasta su pecho desnudo. Beso sus pequeños pezoncitos sintiéndolos duros al contacto, tanto que empece a morder con suavidad – ahh – la mano de sasuke acarició mi cogote con suavidad, incitando para bajar. Haciendo caso a su silenciosa petición baje por su abdomen plano dejando besos mojados, al llegar a su ombligo y lo penetro suavemente con la lengua.

-Naruto…ah… mmm…- sus gemidos provocaron que yo también gimiera

-umh- se escapo de mi garganta al sentir a sasuke empezando a mover sus caderas tratando de hacer que su caliente erección hiciera contacto con mi pecho -tranquilo que esto apenas empieza- susurro siguiendo mi camino dando suaves mordiscos por debajo de su ombligo notando como la piel se le ponía de punta, el estaba tan caliente que se movía y pidiendo atención. y yo con más lentitud que en el baño, tomo su pene y me lo empiezo a engullir suavemente hasta el fondo atragantandome en el proceso.

-¡AH! Naruto...- movía sus caderas empujando y yo sentía como crecía en mi boca su glande. empecé a lamerlo de arriba abajo y haciendo énfasis en su punta y penetrando con mi lengua su delicada entradita logrando que se excitara aun mas- Ahh naruto no... lo hagas asi... - me saco el pene de mi boca y lo miró con una ceja alzada, estaba a punto de correrse. pues estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, era una belleza. y también era demasiado tarde para detenerse así que tomando sus dos piernas, las junto y las flexiono sobre su abdomen dejando toda su entrada expuesta- ¡¿QUE HACES?!- antes de hacer lo que era obvio, le miró sonriendo juguetonamente y le guiño un ojo

\- la cosa aquí se ha puesto interesante- y sin dejarle hacer nada me pego a su entrada para empezar a lubricar le con mi lengua penetró suavemente hasta el fondo todo lo que más pudiera.

\- ahh.. ahh...- para mi sorpresa, sasuke empezó a moverse y auto penetrarse así mismo con mi boca. Parece ser que le ha gustado, veo como empieza a tocarse como puede su propio pene para darse mas placer. Sin pensarlo mucho lubrico mi dedo y lo meto dentro de él suavemente- oh que... raro se siente...- dice sin señal de que le moleste, mientras se acostumbra empiezo a besar y morder sus nalgas, luego muevo mi mano dentro de su apretado anillo de músculos.

-¿que?- siento algo extraño dentro de él que golpeó un par de veces con mis dedos

-¡AHHH JODER! ¡ME CORRO!- los temblores y espasmos inundaron su ser, el semen se disparaba hacia su barbilla y pecho- !AHH¡- sasuke es perfecto.

-por kami... no puedes ser mas sensual - abro de nuevo sus piernas y me inclino hacia su barbilla pasando lentamente mi lengua para limpiar su esencia

-¿que... ha sido... eso...?- su mano acaricia mi mejilla- se sintió muy placentero

-no lo se pero, ha sido perfecto- le miro a los ojos- ya quiero hacerte mio...- un beso suyo me da el permiso que necesito para ponerme en acción

-espera... amor...

-¿que?- su brazo me rodea el cuello y empieza a besarme las mejillas, parece ser que se le salio ese cariñoso comentario

-hazlo ya...- siento sus piernas en mis caderas, con cuidado miró hacia abajo y le veo de nuevo a tono, escupo saliva en mi mano y con ella mojo todo mi pene para acomodarme entre sus piernas

-ahi va...- en cuanto hago el primer empuje el dolor hace aparición en las facciones de mi chico, mierda. No he entrado y ya pone esa cara, esto puede terminar mal. Hago el amago de alejarme y dejar esta situación para otro momento pero sasuke lee mis acciones y me aprieta con sus piernas

-entra sin detenerte- muerdo mis labios al oír sus palabras, parece ser consciente de que le va a doler.- !DEJA DE VERME COMO IMBÉCIL Y HAZLO ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA!- blanqueo los ojos, ¿puede ser mas romántico no?. Con cuidado hago caso a su pedido y empujo sin parar- ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡POR! ¡JODER!- y me detengo en el final tal y como él lo ha dicho, le he visto sufrir tanto que el placer que sentí pasó a segundo plano

-sasuke...- me inclino y empiezo a besarlo para que se acostumbre, no se si se nota un poco mi inexperiencia en estos casos pero, una vez dentro no creo que sea conveniente sacarlo. Limpio con mis pulgares sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir- perdóname...

\- es normal...- me dice con dolor- nunca lo había hecho... ¿supongo que debe de doler no?- no digo nada, y me dispongo a besarlo con todo lo que siento por dentro, tomo su cuello y profundizo mi beso empezando una suave danza con su lengua, sus caderas empiezan a temblar delicadamente y yo empiezo a moverme de nuevo hacia afuera para volver a entrar sintiendo un placer aplastador en mi- ahh- gimo rompiendo el beso, miro de nuevo hacia abajo y veo como el pene de sasuke esta flácido, sin pensarlo lo tomo con mi mano y empiezo a masturbarle.

Siento su pene volver a creer entre mis dedos, y escucho unos sensuales gimoteos de sasuke, y los insistentes movimientos de cadera- mi naru...- con fuerza y su única mano empuja su cuerpo poniéndome bajo, por reflejo lo agarró de la cintura y me muevo con más fuerza llegando aún más adentro.

Estuvimos un tiempo en esa posición, con los ojos cerrados se daba placer lentamente en una secuencia de cinco penetraciones y luego muy rápido, hacia expresiones de total hambre y dolor, mordía sus labios y se apoyaba con su mano en mi vientre, me estaba volviendo loco -sasuke... ¿por que eres tan sensual?- abre sus ojos y me mira ya con sus ojos rojos provocando mucho calor dentro de mi- ¡ahh! No!- me iba a correr y no podía evitarlo

-dámelo, ¡dámelo!- se saca mi pene de su interior y recibe con su boca mi eyaculacion.

-ahh... ahh...- Tiemblo de placer pero de nuevo sasuke no tiene sus caricias, estoy hechizado- ahh sasuke... para...-

 **end pov naruto**

-ahh, itachi... ha.. ha...- un impresionante moreno estaba pegado como una lapa a la entrepierna de su rubio novio. Con total control de su energía hizo brillar sus ojos- ahh.. si.. ahh ahh... - la excitación aumentada hicieron que deidara llegará a su clímax con una sonrisa de total satisfacción en su rostro, sin esperarlo sintió como las fuertes manos de itachi le daban la vuelta dejando su entrada respuesta- ¡AHH! Cariño...- agonizaba del placer sosteniéndose de lo que podía en el alcance del suelo de su apartamento.

El sonido del teléfono no les inmuto, itachi mordía el cuello de su novio y abrazaba todo su cuerpo con posesión- te amo...- susurraba apartando su rubio cabello dejando el lado derecho de su hombro/cuello libre, pero el teléfono insistía e insistía

-cariño... ah... contesta, quizás... ahh.. sea algo importante...- con una ceja alzada de incredulidad itachi vuelve a poner de frente a deidara y con fuerza lo carga para rápidamente acorralarlo en la pared sin dejar de penetrar su cuerpo, toma el teléfono y mira quien era el insistente

\- ¿qué quieres sasuke?-

-hermano creo que... me he alimentado mucho de naruto...- itachi gruñó con furia, aparta el teléfono de su mano y agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio penetra con velocidad

-ahh! Ahh! si...- gime su orgasmo, abrazando con fuerza a su novio y finaliza con un beso. Respira suavemente tomando un poco de control y vuelve a poner el teléfono en la oreja - ¿que le has hecho a naruto que?

 **continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

**Adicto a ti II**

 **Capítulo décimo**

 **pov naruto**

 _(Un hermoso anochecer se extendía por las playas del caribe, el cielo brillaba con exquisitez y belleza absoluta - sabes amor…- se escucha su delicada voz- te amo…_

 _-hinata… - con seguridad me acercó a ella, parecía una diosa con su vestido blanco y él un príncipe con su esmoquin_

 _-toda mi vida, siempre soñé con casarme contigo naruto kun, y ahora por fin mis sueños se han cumplido- sonrió coquetamente y me acerco para fundir sus labios con los_ _míos_

 _-yo tambien te amo princesa- sabia lo que seguía, con paciencia fui bajando el cierre de su vestido)_

-¡no deberías de descontrolarte así sasuke!, por eso te dije que si querías hablar de ello ¡pero no!… tenias que ser el mismo orgulloso de siempre y no escuchar mis consejos- la voz de regaño de lo que parece ser mi cuñado, me cala hasta los tímpanos.

Abrí los ojos con cansancio,tengo un recuerdo que en su momento fue hermoso, y ahora solo me causa un dolor que me hace sentir impotente, como si supiera que mis ojos estaban húmedos cojo un pañuelo y me limpio la cara- joder…- susurro pero una segunda voz llama mi atención.

-cariño, no seas tan duro con él- parece ser que rubiel tambien esta aquí, ¿que ha pasado?

-¿que no sea duro con el? miralo, parece un animal en celo, tiene que aprender a controlarse o naruto puede morir, ¿eso es lo que quieres sasuke?- me siento sobre la cama y trato de entender la situación

-no… yo…- la voz de mi novio fue el detonante que me trajo a la realidad, con rapidez salgo de la habitación y veo a sasuke en el sofá siendo prácticamente regañado por su hermano sin piedad

-¿que esta pasando aqui?- hablo con voz dura, ellos 2 no deberían de estar aquí con nosotros

-naruto…- la mirada triste de sasuke me rompe el corazón, y deidara me mira con preocupación e itachi con desprecio, otra vez.

-¿QUE LE HAS DICHO?- con rabia de no se donde me acerco a mi cuñado y golpeó su hombro con fuerza, el tambien me contesta con la misma punzada en mi hombro.

-lo que tu no le has dicho, ¿acaso sabe el que puedes morir si no se controla?- miro a mi novio y me baja la mirada, aprieto las mandíbulas con fuerza

-¡LARGO!- grito lleno de rabia- ¡esto era un momento solo de sasuke y mio, no tienen porque venir aquí¡

-vayámonos itachi- veo la seriedad de deidara, sabe que estoy enfadado

-no, no me voy- noto la dura mirada de itachi en la mía- pensé que podrías controlar el hambre de mi hermano, pero lo único que lograste fue asustarlo, así que…- Y todo pasó en cámara lenta, con velocidad y precisión golpee con todas mis fuerzas su cara, ¿como se atrevía a meterse en mi vida íntima con sasuke? ¡ya es hora de que lo deje de tratar con un bebe!.

\- ¡NISSAN!- grita el mi novio saltando del sofá - ¡¿eres idiota?! ¿como te atreves a golpear a mi hermano?- no me pude contener. el solo escuchar que iba a controlar mi espacio íntimo me quito las luces de la cordura, tampoco siento ánimos de explicarme a nadie, siento que me he levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-naruto…- deidara se me acerca mirándome preocupado - ¿va todo bien?- nuestros ojos se concentran como imanes- oh no.. no estás bien

-dei, llévate a itachi de aquí- hablo duramente, estoy molesto y es imposible para mi contenerme- ¡vuelvan a japón!

-¿sabes cuánto tiempo has estado dormido?- miro a itachi de nuevo, pensé que había quedado inconsciente pero me doy cuenta que es fuerte- 3 días

Con sorpresa veo a sasuke, noto como sus ojos se aguan, prácticamente nos queda menos una noche, mañana volveremos, era lo ultimo que necesitaba. sin mirar a nadie mas, entró a la habitación y me meto al baño a darme una ducha, no se si están hablando o no pero tampoco me importa.

Cuando salgo del baño mi novio me espera sentado sobre la cama y mirándome con pena - se que lo arruine, lo siento- no le contesto, simplemente le ignoro y busco mi ropa en la maleta, pero entonces siento esa mirada que me acecha y me pone el pelo de punta, la punzada en mi toalla me hace sentir excitado-yo…- agache la cabeza con pereza, no tenia ánimos.

-tengo hambre sasuke, no he comido nada en 3 días y necesito recuperar fuerzas ¿puedes esperar?- no le miro, pero tampoco escucho nada, en el silencio que él puso me visto rápidamente, tomó las llaves y camino hacia la salida. al pasar por la sala veo a deidara poniéndole un poco de hielo en el ojo a itachi

-¿para dónde vas?- pregunta preocupado, salgo sin decir nada. no tengo que estar dando explicaciones a nadie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me he pasado todo el día fuera del hotel, camine hasta la torre eiffel y en lo más alto de esta me puse a pensar en lo que sucedió, y así sin querer el pasado empezó a alcanzarme, faltaba unos días para esa fecha, para que ese día llegara y los recuerdos me perturbaran - vaya… y yo quejándome de que sasuke debería de cambiar, y mirenme- respira más tranquilo, acepto que me dio rabia que mi viaje con sasuke se haya jodido así, pero supongo que ya habrá más ocasiones- uff, que infantil soy a veces- susurro con tristeza - supongo que es hora de volver al hotel, es la última noche después de todo.

Camino rápidamente hasta el destino, subo las escaleras porque el ascensor se daño y antes de abrir la puerta escucho la voz de rubiel _\- que no sasuke, naruto no te ha dejado de querer, solo que ahora no está pasando un buen momento…-_ escucho de fondo los sollozos de mi chico

-fui yo… lo arruine ¡todo!- blanqueo mis ojos con fastidio, se me a olvidado lo inseguro que es sasuke.

Con cuidado abro la puerta y me encuentro con itachi sobre el sofá con la mano en la cabeza como aguantando los chillidos de sasuke, y deidara animando a una bolita de lágrimas que es mi novio, obviamente los 3 me miraron cuando entre - ¿pueden darnos un poco de privacidad? y con esto estoy pidiendo que nos dejen la ultima noche para nosotros 2 solos - noto la mirada seria de rubiel e itachi sobre mi

-volveré en 3 horas, a no ser que quieras quedar de nuevo inconsciente- dice deidara y yo suspiro molesto, pero supongo que tiene razón

-deacuerdo, entonces denos ese tiempo- respondo.

Itachi sale como un lobo sigiloso golpeando mi hombro en el proceso, supongo que me lo merezco pues tiene el ojo morado por mi culpa.

Cuando nos hallamos solos, miro a sasuke y lo noto bastante afectado, sus ojos están hinchados y su nariz parece un tomate, no se mueve de su lugar del mueble.

Con cuidado me siento en suelo y apoyó mi cabeza en sus piernas para mirarle - ¿todo bien?- sus ojos negros y tristes se posan en mi

-pensé que te habías ido, que me habías dejado- dice dolido- dijiste que comerías y volverías para... - se muerde los labios- me siento humillado…

-sasuke…- trato de acariciar su rostro pero me evita

-déjame naruto - sus ojos se nublan con tristeza - creo que hubiese sido mejor no conocerte…- esas palabras también me las merezco, he sido un imbécil- así no hubieses tenido que cargar con esta responsabilidad de satisfacer mi instinto y yo…- sus labios tiemblan- y yo entonces nunca hubiera conocido a nadie como tu y…- una lágrima se desliza por su rostro- y no me hubiera puesto adicto a nadie… porque solo tu tenias esa… oportunidad…- me ha disparado directamente en el alma, estoy muerto y ahora solo quedan las ganas de amarlo con locura

-maldición sasuke…- con fuerza me pongo de pie y lo cargo para llevarlo conmigo a la cama, ya quiero hacerlo mio.

-¿que haces?

-te voy a quitar esas dudas de la cabeza… sasuke- mi voz ha sonado ronca.

Con cuidado lo colocó en la cama y me pongo encima suyo, le miró con arrepentimiento- he sido un imbécil sasuke…- susurro escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, siento su mano acaricia el mio- perdóname- escucho su suspiro de alivio

-lamento haber arruinado este viaje, te juro que con todas mis fuerzas voy a luchar contra mi instinto

-no, no quiero eso sasuke…- miró directamente sus ojos- quiero que me quieras y que te alimentes de mi- mientras digo esto, me quito la camisa y me desabrocho los pantalones- soy tuyo, desde la primera vez.

-naru…- me mira como si estuviera loco- pero si yo ya te quiero… dobe.

-entonces hazlo más, necesito de ti- susurro mientras meto mis manos bajo su camisa, realmente no se porque me siento tan necesitado y ansioso de que sasuke use su poder para hacerme llegar al límite, pero ya lo siento subir desde mi columna y concentrarse en mi entrepierna- ahh… sasuke…- gimo de placer, no me ha tocado y ya estoy ardiendo- ahh…- cierro los ojos disfrutando del calor abrasador que me inunda, no tengo necesidad de ver a mi novio porque se que sus ojos están al rojo vivo- ahh… sasuke…- me recuesto sobre el y busco su mano para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, estoy seguro que si le miro, terminare corriéndome, empiezo a mover mis caderas contras las suyas provocandole ahogados gemidos

-hazme el amor…- susurra ronco y lleno de deseo

-cierra los ojos-digo mientras me incorporo

-de acuerdo- confío en su palabra y lo miró, muerde sus labios lentamente. con cuidado le desnudo y observó su palpitante excitación. mi mano acaricia lentamente desde su pecho hasta su abdomen parando en su vientre bajo

-eres hermoso…- susurró agachándome y besando su estomago, luego desciendo y tomando sus piernas la abro completamente para engullir su pene en la boca, succionando con suavidad pero constante

-ahh… ahh… ahh…- jadeaba sensualmente moviendo sus caderas contra mi boca, siento su mano acariciarme el cabello e intentando marcar un ritmo mayor, yo lo complazco- si… ahh…- gime más fuertemente arqueando la espalda y tensando sus piernas, subiéndolas a mis hombros y follando con más pasión mi boca.

siento que me atraganto pero la sensación no provoca arcadas, puedo pasar así mucho tiempo - naruto… para… aun no me quiero correr…- detengo mis caricias, no estoy para negarle nada a mi moreno sexy.

-mira… - le tomó del cuello y beso sus labios, haciéndole probar su sabor, olor y lo delicioso que puede ser- exquisito ¿no?

-hmp…- abro mis ojos y observó los suyos, son de nuevo negros. siento su mano empujarme - arrodíllate...- ordena y lo hago, con dificultad y ayuda de su boca me desnuda bajándome los pantalones con el bóxer incluido hasta las rodillas, me mira con deseo y sin dejar de hacerlo, toma mi pene y da un pequeño lamentó en la punta, aprieto mis nalgas para contenerme.

-ah… joder…- ya estoy sintiendo el calor drenar mi cuerpo, me excito con facilidad y sus ojos rojos me atrapan mientras se la engulle toda, siento que me voy a correr, lo siento en la punta quemándome con fuerza pero… no puedo- ¡ah que mierda!… - miro a sasuke y sus ojos eran diferentes, ahora giraban 3 puntos sobre ellos que me perturbaban- espera… me siento extraño…- me quejo con fuerza sosteniéndome de sus hombros. detiene su felación y me mira como un animal salvaje, siento mi pene arder y lo veo más grande y rojo de lo normal - joder…- lo tomo con mi mano y me masturbo pero no puedo lograr alcanzar el clímax…-¡JODER! AGG... ahhh… - siento la corriente de placer inundarme, no puedo dejar de tocarme, miro a mi moreno y noto como tiene el culo expuesto, metiéndose el mismo los dedos para prepararse - ahh… no…- casi sin poder evitarlo, instintivamente quitó los dedos y pongo mi pene entrando de golpe.

-¡HAAA!- gime sosteniéndose del tendido de la cama, yo siento la sensación más rara de mi vida, la polla me va explotar

-ahh sasuke, muévete… ahh… voy a reventar…-tiemblo de solo penetrar su apretado culo- oh… no… no puedo… ahhh... ahhh… - gimo desesperado agarrándome de sus caderas y penetrando con todas mis fuerzas

-¡NARU!...- con mi mano, agarro su cuello y lo jalo para mover con más violencia mis caderas contras las suyas, el sonido de su trasero contra mi cuerpo me parece lo mas excitante que he oído jamas

-eres tu… ¿el que está provocando que no pueda correrme no?- me mira con inocencia, no puedo creer que pueda poner esa expresión teniendo sus ojos al rojo fuego- vamos… sé bueno y déjame correr

-hazlo en mi boca…- me acerco y muerdo sus labios con fuerza, puedo sentir el sabor de hierro en mi lengua

-¡AHH!...- Grita del placer, si me va a llevar al límite, yo tambien puedo jugar a eso. paso mis manos por delante tomando sus pezones y apretándolos con fuerza - ¡AHH SI… ASÍ!- se estremece en mis brazos, su mano se sostiene de mi como puede.

-déjame… correr…- exijo de nuevo, pero él se niega, solo sonríe sintiendo las penetraciones en su interior, disfrutando de lo que le estoy haciendo- ahora que recuerdo…- en medio de todo este olor a sexo, recuerdo ese punto dentro de sasuke que lo hizo llegar al límite, trato de calcular el ángulo para que mi polla lo toque y cuando lo encuentro, golpeó con fuerza

-¡AHH!… ME ESTOY… SI… ¡MÁS DURO!- tomo su cabello y lo jalo con fuerza, y le doy duro. así como él lo quiere- ¡AHH! ME CORRO… ¡SI!...- sus espasmos me hacen temblar a mi tambien, apretándome hasta desfallecer

\- ¡AHHH! !¿QUE ES ESTA SENSACIÓN?¡- grito del placer pero aun así no puedo correrme, cuando saco mi pene de su interior está aún más grande he hinchado que antes- joder sasuke… ayúdame… - con rapidez él salta sobre mí, agarra mi polla y se la mete en su boca hasta el fondo, nos miramos fijamente y me hipnotizo con los puntitos que giraban sobre sus ojos, entonces lo siento en todo mi cuerpo-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- me corro sintiendo como suelto un montón de semen dentro de él- !AHHH¡… !AHHH¡…- gimo sosteniéndome de donde puedo, estoy sintiendo otro orgasmo creciendo dentro de mi- !AHHH¡ !SIIIII¡ !AHHH¡ !SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡- Grito mi segundo orgasmo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, estoy seguro de que se esta alimentando de mi- !OHH¡... !NO¡… !NO¡…- muerdo mis labios, me volveré a correr, estoy seguro… lo siento llegar como una corriente imposible de detener- ¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!- Vuelvo a gemir su nombre, los músculos de mi trasero y de todo mi cuerpo ya están adormilados de la impresionante descarga de placer que estoy teniendo, nunca había sentido esto.

Luego siento como él se aleja rápidamente y se sienta al borde de la cama, yo respiro con dificultad, todo mi cuerpo tiembla y mis piernas apenas me responden pues los espasmos aun las tocan. eso fue increíble - ufff… ¿por kamisama, que me has hecho?

-no lo se… - susurra con satisfacción- pero has ido increíble... y he parado antes de que cayeras inconsciente- no me había fijado de eso, mi novio es grandioso.

-gracias…- agradezco, realmente me siento muy cansado, seguro me pongo de pie y caigo al suelo - eres el mejor, y por favor no dudes de mis sentimientos- siento su mirada en la mía, era roja pero justo ahí vuelve a ser negra, llena de un brillo especial

-vale…- siento como se acerca y me da un beso

-¿estás lleno?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla

-satisfecho- contesta arrugando la nariz.

-descansemos mejor, mañana volvemos a japón- le digo abriéndome paso entre las cobijas y entrando en ellas, jalo a sasuke y lo abrazo- buenas noches

-buenas noches- y así me quedo, despierto escuchando su respiración, me da miedo dormir y ver esas imágenes de mi pasado, así que prefiero cuidar el sueño de mi novio.

 **End pov naruto**

Deidara e itachi entraban a la habitación, se encontraron a ambos abrazados bajo las cobijas y durmiendo

-creo que sasuke esta vez pudo controlarse- dijo deidara abrazando a itachi- me sorprendo, lo ha logrado mas rápido que tu

-creo que naruto me las pagara por esto- señala su ojo morado- y respecto a sasuke, a mi me costo entender como funcionaba. cuando él deje de ser tan orgulloso, le enseñare todo lo que hacen nuestros ojos

-interesante...- dice mirando a su amigo, sabia que los días que venían eran oscuros para él, no tenia ni idea de como iba a enfrentarlo con sasuke a su lado. quizás se aleje o quizás habrá su corazón al moreno, sabia que él tomaría la decisión correcta- ven itachi, vamos a dormir.

 **Continuará**.


	11. Chapter 11

**ADICTO A TI II**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **huyendo de la realidad**

 **Pov naruto**

Escuchaba con total seriedad las palabras que kakashi sensei estaba diciéndome, recuerdo que antes de irme a Francia, le hable de sasuke y le dije su pequeño problema físico- sabes que no tenemos permitido aceptar a personas con discapacidades naruto, no entiendo por qué insistes- dice sin siquiera mirarme

-por favor, dele una oportunidad, quedará sorprendido, además los él es fuertes, me ha dejado inconsciente con un solo golpe, y he visto como lo ha hecho con otras personas, sasuke también se mueve bien, su puntería es perfecta y…

-¿sasuke?- dice mirándome sorprendido- ¿estamos hablando de sasuke uchiha, que es el hijo menor de una de las familias más conocidas?- asiento con temor, ahora que recuerdo esta es la primera vez que le digo el nombre de él, soy estúpido ahora entiendo porque kakashi no se fía, si ni siquiera sabe a quién estoy hablando - el sasuke que tuvo un accidente cuando tenía 10 años, que justo concuerda con la fecha del accidente de tu difunta esposa…- por primera vez, me habla de algo que yo no entiendo, qué tiene que ver eso con ella

-no entiendo, ¿ dónde quiere llegar con esto?- justo mañana sería esa fecha, y estaba pensando hacer una visita al cementerio, luego emborracharme y deprimirme por ello, después al día siguiente como si nada, así me estuviera matando la resaca- ¡habla!- exijo, pues no puede soltar eso y quedarse callado

-Fugaku, el padre de sasuke uchiha murió a causa de ese accidente, según los investigadores fue un accidente de gran escala automovilista, las familia: hyuga, sabaku, nara, namizake- dice mirándome- y uchiha… todos ellos perdieron a alguien en ese accidente, pero tu estabas tan deprimido y comprimido en tu mundo gris que no prestaste atención a todas la bajas civiles que tuvimos, así que por ello te di vacaciones e hice que deidara te cuidara a donde sea que fueras…- escuchó atónito lo que me estaba contando- sasuke uchiha no pudo dar declaración, despertó tiempo después preguntando por su padre, y perdió su brazo izquierdo- estoy atónito de lo que escucho- la familia uchiha pago una gran cantidad de dinero para mantener el caso del menor en silencio, sasuke uchiha no solo no está capacitado físicamente para ser un policía, tampoco lo está psicológicamente para hacerlo- no pude refutar alguna su palabra, no cuando ha tocado una fibra tan sensible de mi.

Sin mirarle, me levanto y salgo de su oficina, camino a paso rápido hacia la salida, tomo mis llaves y me voy. conduzco velozmente hacia el punto de guardia que tiene mi amigo, cuando lo veo sus cabellos rubios me aparco y bajo, camino pisando con fuerza el suelo y cuando nuestras miradas se juntan. sabe que algo no anda bien

-naruto ¿esta todo bien?- y aun así me pregunta

-¿Sabías que sasuke estuvo en el accidente en el que hinata y mi bebé murieron?- sus ojos azules me miran con interrogación, y entonces se pone a pensar. y yo se que cuando él lo hace, puede recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle, gesto, y conversación que ha tenido a lo largo de toda su vida, luego de unos minutos en los que ha repasado sus recuerdos me mira y asiente.

-si, no se tiene mucha información, el noticiero de ese día solo anunció que una de las familias afectadas fue la de los uchihas, sin embargo al perder la cabeza de uno de las residencias como lo era la de la señora mikoto y la del señor fugaku, no hubieron noticias de eso- obviamente esa última información la ha sacado del tiempo que hemos pasado con Sasuke e itachi.

-vaya…- con tristeza me siento sobre el andén y agacho mi cabeza entre mis brazos- kakashi no quiere aceptar a sasuke, dice que no tiene la capacidad física y mental para ser policia- siento a deidara ponerse a mi lado

-¿ahora que le dirás?- me pregunta como si yo tuviera la respuesta

-no lo se- susurro derrotado, no se exactamente como me siento

-mañana es el aniversario de su muerte- levantó mi cabeza mirándole, sonreía pero sus ojos estaban tristes- ¿que harás naruto?, sasuke es tu novio y te necesita, ¿seguirás en tu pasado?

-sabes que no puedo… superar esto.

-han pasado ya 6 años naruto, se que aquello sucedió cuando eras muy joven, pero amigo, de corazón te digo que dejes de una vez eso donde esta, en el pasado. sabes que sasuke necesita tanto de ti. como respirar y es literal. decide bien- con esas palabras se pone de pie a seguir con su guardia, por primera vez en la vida tengo una perspectiva diferente.

Tomo mi teléfono y reportó que no iré hasta pasado mañana a la estación, creo que kakashi lo entendera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya es de noche, fui a mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa y ahora me encuentro parqueado enfrente de la casa de sasuke, aun no sabe que estoy aquí. con lentitud bajo de mi coche y camino hacia la puerta, toco un par de veces el timbre y espero

-naruto, ¿ese milagro que estas por aquí?- con una sonrisa amable sale mi suegra, haciendo preguntas obvias, no es como decirle que vine a verla a ella- que tonta soy, seguro buscas a sasuke, pasa el esta en su habitación- parece como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos

-muchas gracias señora mikoto- me adentro y subo las escaleras, con lentitud camino por el pasillo y me paro enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de sasuke.

Cuando voy a entrar, escuchó el sonido de un piano, una triste melodía inunda mis emociones haciéndome florecer de mi interior una inquietud que me esta dejando sin respiración, no calculo bien pero abro la puerta de golpe y le veo sentado enfrente de su escritorio con un piano eléctrico.

-¿naruto?- con rapidez me acerco y alejo su mano del piano mirándole con suplica

\- para de hacer eso - suplico, no se si es porque estoy sensible emocionalmente que hasta una mariposa podría florecer mis lágrimas, siento como se aleja de mí y camina hacia la puerta para cerrarla y pasarle el seguro.

Una ola de calor azota mi cuerpo, pierdo el equilibrio y me sostengo como puedo de la mesa tocando con torpeza las teclas del piano, ¿en que momento él ha puesto sus ojos rojos?, y ¿en qué momento le he mirado que ya siento que los pantalones me están apretando? - sasuke…- susurro apretándome la entrepierna con la mano, había olvidado que esto podría pasar si me aparezco de la nada en al habitación de mi novio, pronto siento su mano desnudarme y luego la sensación de perderme dentro de su boca- ahh…- pongo una mano en mi boca para no hacer ruido, estoy seguro de que itachi esta por ahí, pero el me da igual, la vergüenza seria con mi suegra, me ha dejado entrar y ya se la estoy metiendo hasta la garganta a su hijo.

-gime… no te contengas…- me ordena y mi cuerpo le obedeció, miro sus ojos y me siento hechizado del placer.

-ahh… ahh… sasuke….- tomó su cabeza para marcar mi ritmo, ya estaba a punto, lo sentía venir y llegó. penetre con fuerza su garganta y lo solté todo, quedando reducido a temblores.

Le veo alejarse, no ha intentado hacerme correr de nuevo- ¿que haces aquí?- no le respondo, apenas me recupero del orgasmo, pero es obvio que vengo a verle, pero estoy tan agitado que solo puedo respirar -¿te parece si salimos a dar alguna vuelta?- la forma en la que me habla y me mira, es como si el quisiera desconectarse. supongo que no hay nada de malo despejarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran las 2 de la mañana, y cuando sasuke me hablo de salir por ahí, yo pensaba que era a tomar el aire o algo así por el estilo pero mi pequeño noviecito, tenía ganas de juerga y de tirar la casa por la ventana, así que para mi sorpresa me dijo que quería ir a bailar a alguna discoteca.

-hoy, escuchame bien naruto, justo hoy quiero madrearme - al parecer, estaba en modo autodestructivo y yo, que estoy tambien con los humos de malas asi que arranco a una velocidad considerable mi auto- me voy a cambiar- y se pasa a la parte de atrás- ¡y pon música! no quiero estar deprimido- dice, y lo primero que me pregunto es ¿cómo ha sacado una maleta sin que yo me de cuenta?, y teniendo un solo brazo, me sorprendo de lo rápido que puede ser

-¿que clase de música te gusta?- preguntó buscando los cd's que tenía

-ninguna- asegura desde atrás

-bueno, aunque sea empezamos por algo- digo mirando la calle con fastidio

-pon algo aleatorio, escoge sin mirar- dice, y yo le obedezco, pongo mi mano encima de los cd's y saco el que más redondo me pareció, lo pongo en la radio y sonó una colección de Bon jovi, empezando por Livin' on a prayer

-¡suvele!

Cuando vuelve a pasar hacia el asiento de adelante, lleva unos pantalones apretados negros y una camisa roja manga larga , la manga de su lado izquierdo envuelta de forma decente. botines negros con un poco de plataforma que yo nunca le había visto y su cabello hacia atrás y una aura de chico malo encima que me provoca un tirón en las bolas

-será una noche, muy extraña…- susurre mirando la calle.

 **End pov naruto**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **10 horas después**_

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, golpeando de lleno a rubio que dormían en el asiento de atrás de un coche. abrió sus ojos con pesadez y se sentó con cuidado poniéndose la mano en la cabeza -¡joder!- miro y noto el desorden que había dentro del auto, parecía que un terremoto había pasado dentro de él- ¿qué rayos…?- mira el asiento delantero y ve a un hombre durmiendo ahí- este… disculpe…- nota como unos ojos verdes se posan en él, le miran como si no le conocieran y cuando pareció estar consciente, la diversión cruzó por sus ojos verdes.

\- has despertado- dice sentándose bien en el copiloto y mirando algo muy divertido fuera- deberías de ir por tu novio, no se que bicho le ha picado ni porque está desnudo durmiendo debajo de ese árbol

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó saliendo disparado del auto, que no era el suyo- ¡sasuke, despierta! - y sus ojos se abren lentamente mirándolo con confusión

-¿naruto?- susurra el moreno mordiéndose los labios, sin perder tiempo, el rubio se saca la camisa y se la pone para ocultar su desnudez, lo carga entre sus brazos y vuelve

-disculpa, ¿tienes algunas de nuestras pertenencias aquí?- le pregunto al peliblanco que sonreía con diversión al verlos

-no, todo está en el auto naranja, está aparcado enfrente de la disco, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no debías conducir, así que lo hice yo- el rubio le mira con advertencia- puedo llevarlos hasta vuestro coche

-serias muy amable- aseguro naruto

...

En el silencio incomodo del viaje, iban naruto y sasuke atrás, el rubio buscaba alguna cosa de su novio pero no había nada.

-El chiquillo decidió montarse desnudo, te dije que todo está en el coche naranja- se adelantó el peliblanco antes de que le preguntaran- estábamos muy mal

-no comprendo como te dejamos conducir, si tu estabas en el mismo estado

-ya, pero aunque sea yo podía mantenerme en pie, además al chiquillo se le antojo que follaras conmigo, me pagó 20000 yenes- los ojos azules de naruto se abren con sorpresa

-¿QUE?- sasuke de repente se sentó pero volvió a caer en el hombro de su novio - dime… que no lo hiciste- gruñe con lo que parece una rabia creciente e instinto asesino.

-no, no lo hicimos, porque ahí donde ves a ese rubio, se corrió en menos de 10 segundos en tu boca- naruto tragó grueso, creería en la palabra de ese chico- pero si me pagaste, soy feliz.

-¿como es que andabas con 20000 yenes encima teme?- pregunta el trigueño a su novio, pero al parecer este se volvió a quedar dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegaron a la disco, itachi y deidara esteban recostados en el auto esperando a que aparecieran- escucha…- empieza a hablar el rubio

-kimimaro- se identifica el peliblanco

-si, muchas gracias por traernos, ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias pero no es así, espero no volverte a ver- asegura naruto bajando de la camioneta con su novio en brazos.

-entiendo- no dice nada más y se va.

Itachi miraba todo con su ojo critico, cuando ya estaban cerca grito -¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUÉ ES ESTO?- mostraba su móvil lo que parecía una lluvia de fotos y vídeos.

-hermano… cállate- dice susurrando el menor, acurrucados en los brazos de su novio, estaba tan cansado que prefería no hablar.

-¿cómo nos has encontrado?- pregunta el rubio, pasando de largo y abriendo su auto, mete a sasuke atrás y busca su ropa de la maleta (la cómoda) y lo empieza a vestir

-GPS- contesta deidara - asi que… ¿habéis salido de juerga?

-¿no es obvio?.- dice naruto tomando las llaves y pasándolas- ten conduce tu a la farmacia más cerca que encuentres.- Itachi observaba todo en silencio, aunque a su cuñado se le notaba a leguas que tenía una resaca impresionante, acomodo a su hermano bien y lo vistió, luego se sentó y lo volvió a abrazar protectoramente, entonces así con qué gracia él podría enojarse.

…

Cuando llegaron a la farmacia, naruto trato de bajar pero sasuke no le dejo- no… no te vayas, no me dejes solo hoy, ni nunca más... - el rubio suspiro

-iré yo a comprar, ¿que necesitas?- dice itachi mirándolo fijamente

-compra algo de suero, algo para le dolor de cabeza y comida- y así el moreno se fue

-¿estas bien?- deidara le miraba preocupado, si antes de estar asi lo veia mal, ahora parece que le ha pasado un tanque encima

-no, me duele todo, y no quiero imaginarme cómo se siente sasuke- contestó acariciando la cabeza de su chico, que parecía dormido excepto cuando se iba a mover naruto, o cuando alguien comentaba que pagó 20000 yenes por follárselo

-realmente, ustedes se pasaron mucho, los videos y fotos que nos enviasteis deja mucho que desear

-cuando se me pase esta infernal resaca, y a sasuke también, los veremos porque sinceramente no recuerdo nada- suspira con pesadez, parecía que se hubieran bebido un mar de licor

-listo, ¿hacia dónde vamos?- dice itachi entrando de nuevo con la medicina

-llévanos hacia mi apartamento, y llama a tu madre diciéndole que estamos bien- contestó el rubio sobándose la frente

-ya hable con ella, le he dicho que aparte de la resaca, estáis bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba en la ducha de su departamento con sasuke, lo sostenía para que no cayera, él aún estaba muy débil - ¿sientes ganas de vomitar?- pregunta tomándole el rostro con delicadeza

-no… solo tengo mucho sueño- susurra cansado sosteniéndose de su hombro como puede- no me mojes más- dice moviendo su rostro para evitar que el agua le cayera encima

-tengo que quitarte toda esa suciedad, hemos bebido mucho y tu pareces que te has revolcado con los cerdos- el moreno sonríe pero justo después deja de hacerlo y se soba la frente con expresión de dolor

-nunca más volveré a tomar- asegura- para ser la primera vez en mi vida, esta sensación es una mierda. no entiendo cómo la gente puede hacerlo de seguido

-la costumbre- antes de que sasuke contestara, empezó a potar

-¡JODER! ¡TE DIJE QUE SI NO SENTIAS GANAS!- se acomodo detrás de él y lo sostuvo del estómago inclinandolo para que saliera todo mejor.

-Y PUAJ... ¡NO LAS SENTÍA! PUAJ... - el moreno estaba haciendo tanta fuerza que provoco arcadas a su novio

-joder… DEIDARA… ¡DEIDARA!- el rubio de coleta entró de golpe encontrándose a su amigo desnudo empotrando a sasuke en la pared que también estaba desnudo ,mientras este vomitaba.

-¿esto no es un poco raro?

-dejate te polladas, ¡SOSTÉN A SASUKE!- y así, con dei sosteniendo al menor, naruto saltó al lavamanos y vomito todo.

Itachi desde la cocina, escuchaba las arcadas de ambos, sonrió a pensar en deidara en medio de esa odisea, cuando los sonidos de vómitos cesaron. un rubio de coleta salió del baño completamente mojado y manchado un poco de vomito

-me daré una ducha en el segundo baño…- dice tratando de controlarse para no poner una bomba en el baño y matarlos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que comieron algo y tomaron medicina, naruto y sasuke se acostaron en la cama del primero, y se quedaron dormidos.

-y pensar que, justo hoy es el dia en que ambos pierden a sus seres queridos- dice dei saliendo de la habitación de su amigo

-estaban tan malucos, que no se abran acordado- asegura itachi bebiendo un poco de agua, él también se encontraba triste después de todo, su padre había muerto justo ese dia.

-¿y tu?- deidara le mira con amor infinito- ¿estas tu bien? todo esto de tu hermano y de naruto, de como iban a tomar este día nos ha tenido a los dos muy preocupados, pero no me he detenido a preguntarte...¿como te sientes?- siente sus brazos rodeándolo delicadamente

-estoy bien, solo un poco hambriento- susurra muy cerca de su cuello, oliendo y besando con suavidad

-no te contengas... hazme llegar muchas veces...- sin vergüenza, se saca su camisa y gime sintiendo los labios de su novio sobre su pecho

-de acuerdo...

 **continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de empezar, este capitulo es muy pesado y triste, tanto naruto como sasuke confianza todo. tambien que este es uno de los últimos capítulos pues el fic ya esta llegando al final.**

 **¡disfrutar!**

 **ADICTO A TI II**

 **Capítulo 12**

-qué vergüenza…- decía un moreno tapándose el rostro con su mano, acababa de ver un vídeo en la que se veía increíblemente ridículo, y este era solo el primero.

-no es para tanto sasuke, no sabía que se te daba tan bien bailar _'la vida loca'_ \- como resultado, recibió un almohadazo en la cara por parte de su novio

-¡cállate!- grito más avergonzado aun, no podía creer lo que había sucedido ese día- y ¿así se supone que debo honrar la muerte de mi padre?, uff siempre he sabido que soy de lo peor que puede encontrarse- y se esconde bajo las cobijas de la cama de su novio, ambos habían despertado y era muy de noche, pero no dejaba de ser ese día que querían de evitar

-sasuke teme, no eres lo peor del mundo…- naruto al ver como se deprimía su novio, saltó al rescate

-¿no ves lo que hemos hecho? voy a salir en los periódicos besándome contigo- dice sacando la cabeza debajo de las mantas y mostrando un vídeo en el que estaban ambos en la barra sentados comiéndose mutuamente, y no solo ellos estaban grabando, también los demás- toda mi familia pensara que soy un caso perdido, que me he probado de un hombre, lo único que ocasionó son problemas y por eso…-

-si es por ser gay y probarte de mi, entonces no eres el único que tiene ese problema, te recuerdo que itachi y sai también son así- sus palabras eran duras, parecía más un regaño que otra cosa- y yo nunca me he sentido avergonzado de que me vean contigo, y si tuviera un familiar estaría orgulloso de que ellos supieran que soy así y que te quiero.

-naruto…- el moreno supo que sus palabras no habían sido las correctas, se volvió a incorporar en la cama y se acercó para hacerle una suave caricia - no me avergüenzo de ti, las personas que más me importan son mi madre e itachi, y puede que un poco el pesado de sai.- sus ojos azules evitaban la mirada, asi que decidió cambiar el tema a uno que sabía que debía hablar con él- antes… de que esto pasara- señala su faltante - éramos lo que se podía clasificar como felicidad - ahora si tenia toda la atención de naruto sobre él- pero mi padre, Fugaku solo se sentía orgulloso de lo que hacia itachi, y yo era tan pequeño e inocente que me esforzaba al máximo por superar a mi hermano. todo el tiempo trataba de imitar la notas y tratar de hacer grandes cosas- en algún momento de la conversación, el moreno después de mucho tiempo volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos- tenía un problema, no me gustaban las personas y eso hizo que todo mi esfuerzo por ser el mejor se redujera a casi nada, y las niñas de ese colegio me molestaban tanto… todo el tiempo con sus dulces y cartas de amor, todo el tiempo con ganas de estar cerca de mi y hasta tocarme, hasta que la situación fue insostenible- susurra bajando el tono de voz- no se que les enseñan a los niños últimamente, pero una niña de 2 grados más que el mio, me tocaba y si no me dejaba me golpeaba, también había un profesor… que hacía lo mismo, su intención era ayudar a que ella no hiciera eso pero resultó aprovechándose de mi miedo a la personas. y entonces odie el instituto…- apretaba sus mandíbulas con fuerza, la venas se le empezaban a marcar en la frente de la rabia que empezaba a sentir- y llegaba a casa llorando, sentía tanta vergüenza de contar a alguien lo que me sucedía. solo pedía que me cambiaran de lugar pero… ellos se negaron la primera vez, y mi tormento duró un año- las lágrimas empezaron a bajar - _"tu madre y yo decidimos que no te vamos a cambiar de instituto, ese es el mejor y creemos que es donde deberías de estar"_ dijo mi padre - repetía las palabras exactas de sus recuerdos, cada vez se hundía más y más en la oscuridad que estaba dentro de él - un día, mi madre e itachi salieron de viaje, y a mi ya no me importaba tratar de superar a mi hermano ni nada que se le pareciera, sólo estaba escondido en mi habitación rogando para que el día siguiente no llegará, entonces entre la depresión- su mano se levanta con el puño cerrado y su faltante también - me corte las venas de mi brazo izquierdo hacia lo largo...- hacia la mímica de lo que había pasado, luego levanta la vista hacia naruto pero en realidad no lo veía a el - _"¿¡sasuke que has hecho!?"_ mi padre dentro a mi habitación al ver que no bajaba para cenar, pero en cuanto me vio se preocupo, y yo entonces… se lo conté todo entre lágrimas y sangre, lo dije todo lo que me pasaba y porque quería irme de ese instituto. y el lloro pidiendo perdón- alza su faltante de nuevo como _"mirando"_ su mano izquierda - pero yo me desangraba a una gran velocidad, me había cortado muy profundo porque realmente quería morirme, mi padre me cargó en brazos y salimos de la residencia hacia el auto, esa noche estaba despejada y tranquila, las estrellas brillaban y no parecía que nada lo que iba a pasar, sucedería- en ningún momento sus lágrimas dejaron de bajar, sus ojos estaban enfrente mirando a su novio, pero parecía que miraban al infinito- me había hecho un torniquete justo aquí - con su mano señala la parte de su faltante, justo un par centímetros más arriba- y dejo de sangrar _"Hola, si buenas noches ,tengo una emergencia mi hijo ha tenido un accidente, vamos por la avenida del sol y…"_ en una vuelta ciega, un coche con la matrícula **HHG189** que iba en dirección contraria nos chocó de frente- sasuke estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos, que daba detalles insignificantes, pero el número de esa matrícula hizo que el corazón de naruto se acelerara - y todo paso lento, el vehículo en el que íbamos nosotros callo por el saliente, antes de caer vi como otro coche golpeaba al que nos dio, y rodamos - volvía a llorar - _"sasuke...despierta"_ escuche que me llamaban, abrí mis ojos y vi a mi padre con la mitad del cuerpo atravesado por el tronco de un árbol. noté mi cuerpo, una gruesa rama del árbol que atravesaba a mi padre me alcanzó- vuelve a señalarse su lado izquierdo- yo no me desangre por que tenia el torniquete que me había hecho, _"¡padre!"_ grite pero el dolor que sentía me paralizaba _"!ayuden¡ por favor que alguien..."_ veo a mi padre de nuevo, me miraba con mucho aprecio _"ten..."_ me da el teléfono que no lo soltó de su mano, sabía que si lo hacía posiblemente a mi no me encontrarían _"remarca el último número"_ con miedo y torpeza tomé el móvil y espere a que contestaran _"hospital general"_ en cuanto escuche a la señora hablar empecé a hablarle _"disculpe, hemos tenido un accidente y mi padre está muy mal, nos hemos venido abajo en la avenida del sol"_ digo lo más tranquilo que puedo, miro a mi padre que empezaba a cerrar los ojos y entonces…- los espasmos lo empezaron a golpear- entonces…- su cara se empezaba a desfigurar del dolor - _"sasuke, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti. te quiero hijo..."_ y murió…- su respiración se empezó a acelerar, la palidez de su piel era mayor - y yo… llore mucho, me abrazaba a su cuerpo y su sangre caía sobre mi, no se cuanto… tiempo estuve ahí llorando, llegaron los del hospital y grite, " _¡NO ME ALEJEN DE MI PADRE!"_ no quería soltarlo, me pincharon algo y… desperté en el hospital- lloraba y temblaba sin poder controlarse- hace más o menos un mes, recordé que el había muerto, y recordé todo esto… porque no quería aceptar que por mi culpa

-no fue tu culpa- dijo seguro, tomó su rostro y mirando a los ojos dijo - eso es pasado, ahora vuelve conmigo, porque si mueres… en ese pasado yo no podré vivir más- dice agachando la cabeza

-naru…- y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente - nunca le dije nada a nadie, no porque no supiera, si no porque no sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas, ni el orden. desde que estoy contigo he podido organizar mis recuerdos. y ahora me siento mejor gracias a ti… te amo mucho- confiesa en un susurra acercándose lentamente para darle un beso, pero el rubio voltea la cara- ¿que pasa?

-escucha, yo tambien tengo algo que contarte…- con decisión, miró a su novio a los ojos

-no tienes porque hacerlo

-quiero hacerlo- y sasuke supo que el tambien estaba seguro- un joven que acababa de llegar a un lugar nuevo, se enamoró de una azafata que iba justo en su vuelo, y ella era hermosa… su piel era blanca perlada y sus cabellos eran negros con destellos violetas, pero lo que más llamó la atención de este chico fueron sus ojos, el pensó que ella era ciega pues solo había visto esa características en esas clases de personas, pero aun así la mujer lo podía ver, y lo pudo amar…- hizo una pausa mirando los rasgos de sasuke- el amor es estúpido, y el chico en cuando llegaron a su destino se quedó esperándola en el aeropuerto casi 4 horas a que ella saliera, y salio. cuando se volvieron a encontrar lo supieron… ella corrió a sus brazos y el- cerro los ojos- le beso sin titubear. esa misma noche se amaron sin descanso y de ello surgió una nueva vida- abrió los ojos- cuando el joven se enteró, la chica estaba muy asustada porque apenas se conocían, y no paraba de decir cosas como que se familia la iba a desheredar. pero el chico que siempre ha tenido un par bien puestos le dijo _"nunca te dejare sola"_ y a pesar de que ambos eran muy jóvenes, ella le creyó. como _"castigo"_ del embarazo su padre le obligó a casarse con ella- naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió - era el mejor castigo que alguna vez le hubieran dado, estaba tan feliz - noto como sasuke tambien sonrió- Celebraron su luna de miel en las playas del caribe, en una noche donde el neón iluminaba las olas consumieron de nuevo su amor- guardo silencio y entonces dejó de sonreír- los meses pasaron y el joven que era policía, empezó a trabajar mucho, apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir, quería que cuando su bebé naciera tuviera todo. y cuando se enteró de que iba a tener un varón lloraba…- pauso y frunció el ceño controlándose - lloraba de felicidad, le quería poner como nombre Kyo y estaba todo preparado para su llegada; había osos azules, y una hermosa habitación decorada delicadamente para él- sasuke sintió el dolor atravesar su corazón, era como si lo estuvieran apuñalando justo en el alma, ese dolor estaba seguro que tenía un dueño y era de su novio, era ahogante y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar- faltaba 2 meses para que diera a luz, pero ella al ser tan joven le daban contracciones y en una noche en la que el chico no pudo estar, ella rompió sus aguas. su primo que estaba ahí, rápidamente la monto al auto- miro a sasuke no muy seguro de lo que iba decirle- con la matrícula **HHG189** , y esa noche apenas salir se estrellaron y los 3 murieron…- un desgarrador sollozo salió de la garganta sasuke, no podía controlar sus lágrimas ni su dolor- ¿sasuke?- pero el joven lloraba como un niño con la mano en el corazón.

-¡SASUKE!- en ese momento entró itachi a la habitación y al encontrarse a su hermano así no dudo en tomarlo en brazos y sacarlo de ahí

-¿que le paso a sasuke?- deidara que tenía unas bolsas, las soltó y entró a la habitación viendo a naruto limpiarse las lágrimas - ¿que paso naruto?- desde la habitación se escuchaban los sollozos a gritos del menor

-le he contado lo de hinata- deidara de paso una mano por el cabello preocupado

-¿que le has dicho?

-todo lo que kakashi me dijo, y todo lo que viví con ella

Itachi entro a la habitación hecho una furio y le pegó sin dudar una cachetada a el rubio - ¡¿que haces?!- grito deidara viendo con asombro lo que hacía su novio

-!ESTE IMBÉCIL LE HA PASADO SU DOLOR A SASUKE¡- gritó con rabia volviendo a golpearle

-!¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO?¡- grito naruto frenando esta vez el tercer golpe, entonces itachi lo soltó y se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza

-no puede ser…- susurro con miedo, en el silencio solo se escuchaban los sollozos de sasuke- no creí que mi hermano tuviera esa clase de probado

-cariño, ¿puedes explicarte?- esta vez dei se acercó y se agacho tratando de buscar sus ojos- ¿a que te refieres con clases? ¿no es igual en todos?

-Cuando cumplí la edad para saber más cosas de la familia, mi padre me dijo lo de nuestra adicción, pero también me comentó que había otra clase de probado más fuerte aún, en la historia de los uchihas, solo se ha conocido un caso

-¿y que paso?

-Ambos murieron, uno de ellos se deprimió por la muerte de su madre, el otro enfermo y murió, después el que quedo solo se quito la vida al enterarse de que era el responsable de que su pareja cayera enfermo- hubo un silencio- a lo que me refiero es que el probado fue tan completo, que el uchiha podía sentir las emociones que sentía su pareja, y si estas emociones eran fuertes como el amor, el odio y el dolor, las podía sentir con la misma intensidad

-¡MIERDA!- naruto salto de la cama y corrió hacia la sala, sasuke estaba hecho una volita en el sofá llorando sin poder controlarse - mi amor…- se acerco y lo cargo, no sabia como parar sus lágrimas - no… no llores- susurro caminando hacia el baño y abriendo la ducha, mojándose en el proceso, empezó a controlar sus emociones para pensar en algo tranquilo, si el moreno podía percibir sus emociones, entonces le pasaría las mejores que podía darle - ** _"ya se que nadie se puede resistir a mi encanto"_** \- empiezo a hacer memoria de los recuerdos, cuando nos conocimos fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida- _ **"seguro sasuke, me has caído muy bien y quiero seguir conociéndote"**_ \- los sentimientos de tranquilidad y felicidad por haber conocido al teme, me inundaron- **_"si me sonríes siempre de esa forma, quizás sí que acepte lo de estar contigo"_** \- su mano le empuja mirándole, noto que ahora esta mejor y ha parado de llorar - perdóname, no quería que sintieras esto...yo tambien te amo más que a nadie sasuke, eres mi amor y te necesito conmigo, por siempre.- y una sonrisa adorna su rostro

-naruto…- y se abrazan bajo la ducha, con deidara e itachi como espectadores de tan romántica escena.

El mayor, siempre se sorprendía pues naruto siempre pasaba sus expectativas para con su hermano.

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #1 o-o-o - naruto y sasuke están borrachos en estas grabaciones-o-o-o-_**

 _Upside inside out_

 _She's livin' la vida loca_

 _She'll push and pull you down_

 _Livin' la vida loca_

 _Her lips are devil red_

 _And her skin's the color of mocha_

 _She will wear you out_

 _Livin' la vida loca_

 _She's livin la vida loca_

 _Un moreno encima de la barra bailaba alborotado con el ritmo de las trompetas - ven naruto baila conmigo- el rubio le miraba con ganas de comérselo por los indecentes movimientoss que ese cuerpo hacía solo para él, pero que con celos de los otros que también lo estaban disfrutando, con fuerza le tomó del pie y lo obligó a sentarse en la barra uniendo sus labios para marcar territorio_

 _-¡WOW!- gritaron todos al ver tan candente escena, naruto se separó del moreno sonriendo coquetamente_

 _-te amo…- susurro uniendo sus frentes_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #2 o-o-o_**

 _-ITACHI, ¡MIRA ESTO!- saludaba el menor a la cámara, luego tomaba una pirámide de chupitos y se la bogaba de un solo trago, para terminar con un eructo_

 _-¡TEME CERDO!_

 _-¡ES MEJOR AFUERA QUE ADENTRO!- grita fresco como una lechuga, pero luego mira con morbo al rubio - excepto cuando se trata de tu polla- y un destello brilló por sus ojos negros_

 _-¡SASUKE CABRON!- naruto se sobo el pene por encima del jeans_

 _-vamos al baño…_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #3 o-o-o_**

 _-deidara, he retado a sasuke a que no puede tocarle el culo a esa mujer- y señala a una despampanante rubia - y me ha dicho que si._

 _A lo lejos se veía el moreno, estaba a punto de cometer su objetivo pero la mujer lo interpelo primero y se le comió la boca- ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡ES MIO!_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #4 o-o-o_**

 _-Hermano, naruto se agarró con una rubia - el moreno sonreía con diversión- y le puso una multa por andar besando a hombres que no le pertenecen jajajajajajajajajajaja, pobre chica casi se le cae el pelo al ver que era policía jajajajajajjajajajajjaa_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #5 o-o-o_**

 _-Entonces, ¿te gusta o no?- ahora la cámara enfocaba a ambos mirando a un joven que estaba sentado en la barra, miraba todo con una sensualidad que se sintieron cautivados_

 _-esta bueno… - asegura sasuke contestando a su pregunta_

 _-¿le hablamos? mira nos está mirando- naruto se muerde los labios- yo me lanzo, ¿te vienes o no sasuke?_

 _-por supuesto…_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #6 o-o-o_**

 _-HERMANO,¡ MIRA NUESTRO NUEVO NOVIO!- un hermoso peliblanco, con maquillaje en los ojos resaltando el verde de estos sonreía con_ _armoniosidad_

 _-¡hola cuñado!- dijo animado, luego toma el cuello del menor y le planta un beso_

 _-HEY, ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!- ahora el peliblanco se besaba con el rubio_

 _-¡AHORA TENGO 2 GUAPOS NOVIOS! ¡BIEN!- sonreía haciendo V de victoria_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #7 o-o-o_**

 _-kimi, quiero que me ayudes en algo - dice el rubio hablando a la cámara- quiero pedirle a sasuke que se case conmigo_

 _-oh eso es genial- se escuchaba la voz del peliblanco_

 _-si, pero no tengo una argolla ahora_

 _-¡yo tengo una!- dice el peliblanco- ten el móvil- y ahora la cámara enfoca el chico, saca su billetera y le muestra un hermoso anillo de oro rojo_

 _-vaya ¿qué haces tu con un anillo?- pregunta, y entonces por un momento una tristeza pasa los ojos verdes del chico_

 _-no importa, adelante-le quita el móvil-_ _pregúntaselo_

 _-disculpen, ¿el joven moreno de haya es vuestro novio?- naruto y kimi miran hacia la barra y ven a sasuke dándose puñetazos limpios con otro hombre_

 _-¡SASUKE!_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #8 o-o-o_**

 _-hermano, nos han expulsado de la disco jajajajajaja- el moreno hablaba a su móvil como tonto- fíjate que alguien armó un pleito y no hubo opción_

 _\- HA SIDO TU CULPA, ¡PEQUEÑO PELEÓN!- grito kimi abrazando al moreno por la espalda - más bien vayámonos, mis amigos están listos para seguir la juerga_

 _-¿qué tienes pensado?_

 _-la vamos a armar en la camioneta cariño- los ojos de sasuke brillaban con emoción_

 _-¡ESCUCHASTE ESO HERMANO! LA ARMAMOS EN LA CAMIO… - pero se queda viendo algo que le hizo cortar- HEY PEDAZO DE PERRA, ¡SUELTA A MI RUBIO!_

 _-madre mía… creo que alguien es muy sobre protector con naruto- sonríe kimi mirando la cámara- fuera- y se despide_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #9 o-o-o_**

 _-¡HEY RUBIEL! ¡MIRA ESTO!- naruto sonreía grabando a su novio_

 _-¡EL MUNDO ES UN LUGAR MEJOR SI TODOS VAN DESNUDOS!- gritaba como loco sacándose la ropa y tirándola por todas partes, detrás de él kimi_ _recogiéndola_

 _-SASUKI, ¡POR FAVOR NO TE DESNUDES!- gritaba el peliblanco recibiendo el bóxer en la cara_

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #10 o-o-o_**

 _El sonido de la música apenas dejaba escuchar la voces - ¡HERMANO ESTO ES GENIAL!- sasuke aparece en el medio bailando sensualmente, demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera, pero todos estaban tan borrachos que no notaba su desnudez - KIMI, ¡TE PAGO 20000 YENES SI TE FOLLAS A NARUTO!_

 _El rubio sonrió de lado, y más cuando el moreno sacó el fajo de billetes de quien sabe donde_

 _-¡ACEPTO!_

 ** _o-o-o reproducción #11 o-o-o_**

 _Upside inside out_

 _She's livin' la vida loca_

 _She'll push and pull you down_

 _Livin' la vida loca_

 _Her lips are devil red_

 _And her skin's the color of mocha_

 _She will wear you out_

 _Livin' la vida loca_

 _She's livin la vida loca_

 _Un moreno caminaba tambaleándose mientras cantaba, a lo lejos se veía la camioneta y como los demás se iban, a el le dio igual, solo se acostó en el suelo debajo del árbol - ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida…_

 **o-o-o-o**

El amanecer del día siguiente por fin llego, naruto y sasuke habían acabado de ver con tranquilidad los vídeos, y como había dormido tanto lo único que hicieron fue sentarse en el balcón de su departamento a mirar el sol salir

-naruto… ¿como se llamaba tu mujer?- pregunta el moreno

-hinata hyuga- hubo un silencio cómodo- sasuke… prométeme que nunca más volveremos a hablar de esto- el menor giro el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos - ahora estamos juntos, y yo no quiero que nos atormentamos más con esto, solo quiero sonreír todos los días a tu lado.

-de acuerdo, lo prometo- con todo lo que naruto sentía por dentro, tomo delicadamente el cuello de sasuke y lo acerco lentamente para besarle- espera naruto, tenemos que llamar a ese chico que conocimos ayer

-¿por qué? estábamos pedo, nada de lo que sucedió fue verdad- el rubio frunció el ceño

-lo se… pero el no hizo nunca nada malo, y tu le dijiste algo tan feo cuando nos despedimos. por favor…

-no voy a compartirte con nadie- dice serio

-¡ni yo!- naruto suspiro y entonces recordó otra cosa

-sasuke, he hablado con mi capitán y dice que no te puede aceptar porque no estás preparado físicamente y psicológicamente para ser policía- el moreno bajó el rostro con tristeza

-pues entonces se lo demostrare- sube su rostro y mira con seguridad- le demostrare que puedo ser el mejor de todos

-¿como pretendes hacerlo?

-ya verás…

 **continuará**

 **los comentarios los contesto por privado.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADICTO A TI II**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Pov sasuke**

-¿Naruto sabe que usted está aquí?- su voz se escuchaba con desaprobación, me miraba como si no pudiera creer mi presencia

-no, creo que él no tiene nada que ver con lo que usted y yo vamos a hablar. capitán kakashi- me siento con seguridad enfrente de su escritorio y nos miramos por un instante, esto de la nada se transformó en una pelea de miradas

-¿su hermano sabe que usted está aquí? o ¿alguno de su familia lo sabe?- aprieto mis mandíbulas con fuerza

-ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto

-sasuke ni siquiera eres mayor de edad- frunzo el ceño, eso no me impidió entrar en la discoteca

-no necesito de tanta edad para saber lo que quiero capitán- otra vez se forma el silencio

-¿y qué es lo que quiere?

-pertenecer al cuerpo de policía- contestó sin duda, ninguna sola vez la duda se asomo en las palabras que salieron de mi boca

-¿que le hace pensar que está capacitado para eso? mírese, le falta un brazo

-con eso me es suficiente, soy un uchiha- me agarro con todas la fuerzas al poder de mi apellido- y no cualquier uchiha, he aprendido a defenderme solo con esto- muestro mi mano como si fuera un tesoro- no cree que es lo único que puedo necesitar

-necesitarás algo más que tu apellido para convencerme- él seguía mirándome con seriedad

\- no quiero que mi vida se desperdicie y quiero hacer lo que me gusta, nada me llama la atención como esto

\- ¿y naruto no?- ahora su mirada cambiaba - ¿no te dijo él lo que yo pienso de que te unas?

-me lo dijo, pero soy terco y persistente, si quiero algo créame que lo consigo a cualquier precio

-¿y porque debería de creerle? si no mal recuerdo acaba de salir de una crisis psicológica bastante grave- dijo colocando sus brazos encima del escritorio

-¿por qué no debería de hacerlo?- de nuevo el silencio nos golpeó- escuche… antes de conocer a naruto solo quería que se pasara el tiempo, que mi vida se consumiera y que por fin mi luz se apagara para siempre. cada día que pasaba era igual al anterior. tuve miedo al verme perdido entre mis pensamientos pero entonces… una luz enorme inundó todo mi ser y toda la oscuridad que había en mi interior se fue deteriorando poco a poco, las ganas de vivir me llegaron como lluvia en el desierto y no quisiera nunca más volver a perderme. y este puesto de policía para mi es ayudar a todas las personas que tienen un problema. porque duro que sea, por difícil que parezca nunca hay un final triste… no si tú mismo no quieres- por su expresión veo que mis palabras le llegaron - por eso… quisiera empezar por aquí, siempre he querido ser un policía. ¿puede darme una oportunidad?

Él escondió su rostro entre las manos y se quedó callado - espero no arrepentirme de esto…- luego me mira con una sonrisa - tus palabras me han tocado sasuke, me has caído bien y creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para empezar a vivir.

No se si es por emoción o otra cosa pero saltó de la felicidad, las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro - ¡GRACIAS ENSERIO NO SE ARREPENTIRÁ!- me acerco a él y le doy un abrazo

-antes de que te emociones más, necesitarás entrenamiento así que debes de empezar lo más pronto posible- asiento emocionado y separándome- además necesito que me hagas un favor

-de acuerdo, pero yo también necesito un favor, es simple; no le diga nadie de esto. quiero darle una sorpresa a naruto- ambos estrechamos las manos y sellamos nuestro trato

 **End pov sasuke**

-mira es él

Como naruto lo había prometido, se volvieron a ver con kimimaro

-pensé que habías dicho que no querías volver a verme- dice un poco "amable" el peliblanco viendo como la pareja se sentaba enfrente de ellos

-lo siento- se disculpa un poco serio el rubio- como sabrás las circunstancias no eran las mejores, y ese día no me sentía bien- se defiende

-acepto tus disculpas- contestó tomando el té que había pedido mientras esperaba - siendo esto todo lo que teníamos que hablar...

-no lo es- ahora sasuke era quien hablaba- quisiera devolverte esto- dice sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de oro rojo

-así que ahí estabas…- susurro kimimaro al tomar el anillo

-me lo diste para pedirle matrimonio a sasuke- dice un poco apenado el rubio mirando hacia otro parte

-pero la argolla tiene inscrito dentro un nombre- el uchiha también hizo lo mismo, la verdad cuando ambos vieron ese vídeo se sonrojaron muchísimo y no habían tocado el tema

-¿entonces no quieren casarse?- kimimaro tomó la argolla y la guardó en su chaqueta, la verdad le había dolido no encontrarla cuando la busco

-no es eso…- naruto con valentía le mira a sus ojos verdes- cuando se lo pida, no quiero que estemos ebrios

-es estúpido, sasuke te dijo que si cuando se lo pediste- ahora la pareja se miraban sin comprender lo que entendía- mirad esto- y saca su teléfono celular

 **o-o-o-o Video reproducción o-o-o-o**

Sasuke (desnudo) y naruto estaban abrazados debajo de un árbol, ambos llevados del carajo por todo lo que habían bebido - ¿que hacen los enamorados más cuquis del mundo?- la voz de kimimaro, que sostenía la cámara se escuchaba divertida y ebria

-que bien que estas aquí kimi…- susurra el rubio mirando al moreno- porque quiero pedirle algo muy importante a sasuke- el uchiha trato de incorporarse pero no pudo- ¿quieres ser mi esposo?- una sonrisa tierna adorno el rostro del chico

-quiero serlo desde el primer momento en que nos vimos a los ojos… de esa forma tan especial…- contesta con los ojos cerrados del cansancio - te amo naru

-omg, sois tan tiernos... oh no mi batería...

 **o-o-o-o fin de la reproducción o-o-o-o**

Sasuke parecía una cereza de lo rojo que estaba, naruto le había propuesto matrimonio era verdad, pero su respuesta en vez de ser un " _sí"_ fue una declaración cursi y romántica

-así que…¿ desde el primer momento en que nos vimos de esa forma especial?- el rubio sonrió enamorado, su corazón latía con rapidez de solo escuchar la forma en la que sasuke lo dijo, por muy grabación que fuese - supongo que tendré que comprar un anillo, para que nuestro compromiso no sea solo el momento de una noche de locura

-¿que?- el moreno le miró sorprendido, eso solo significaba una cosa

-¡felicidades futuros esposos!- kimimaro sonrió al ver el rostro de sasuke - supongo que nuestra relación de 3 ahora si que no tiene sentido- dijo un poco desilusionado

-jamás lo tuvo querido- contestó mordaz el rubio

\- ya veo….- fingió dolor el peliblanco

-lo sentimos enserio, ¿podemos ser amigos?- era la primera vez que el uchiha pronunciaba esa palabras

-me encantaría tórtolos. y me temo que lo nuestro era imposible, no soy gay- confiesa como si nada, tomando con elegancia el té- aquella noche fue increíble pero me temo que estábamos muy ebrios, y como los dos me entrasteis a saco me pareció un desperdicio decir que no a ambos, ustedes juntos pueden hacer sucumbir al cualquier hombre y mujer - finaliza como si nada

-¡pero nos besamos!- grito el moreno ofendido

-me pagaste para hacerlo

-teme…- ahora naruto miraba mal al moreno- ¿de donde sacaste tanto dinero esa noche?

-soy un uchiha, me limpio el culo con dinero dobe- el rubio le entró un tic en la ceja, parece ser que el sasuke tierno se volvió a desaparecer dando paso de nuevo al cabroncito que vivía dentro de él

-jajajajaja muy buena- rió con ganas kimimaro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de ese lugar, la madre de sasuke e itachi. mikoto escuchaba las palabras de desaprobación por parte de su cuñado, madara

-no me puedo creer que hayas dejado que esa situación entre ese policía y sasuke haya ido tan lejos- decía con desaprobación total- un uchiha no debe comportarse así y tu lo sabes ¿qué crees que pensaría mi hermano si supiera lo maricón que es su hijo?

-¡MADARA UCHIHA¡- la mujer, que llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos escuchando la palabras de ese hombre, acomulando y acomulando su desaprobacion total que grito su nombre con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME CÓMO DEBO CRIAR A MIS HIJOS?!- la verdad de la situación, era que ella estaba mantenido una relación sexual con ese hombre, y se habían probado mutuamente en secreto, ambos eran discretos y nadie lo sospechaba- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, A FALTAR AL RESPETO A MI SASUKE?!- gruñía como una tigresa por sus cachorros.

Los impresionantes ojos de madara brillaron con violencia haciendo que la mujer cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, sus ojos también brillaron pero tenían la misma fuerza que él - ambos sabemos con qué derecho lo hago mikoto- dice con voz de autosuficiencia - tu hambre por un hombre es la razón, tu hambre por mi- la mujer ahora se mordía los labios y temblaba del placer el clímax que azotaba su cuerpo

-des...desgraciado…- se sonrojaba con fuerza mientras los espasmo golpeaban con violencia su cuerpo - largarte de mi… casa, no tienes ni voz ni voto en mi familia…- el hombre al ver como ella, a pesar de que lo que su cuerpo hacia, su mente demandaba otra cosa - ya soy muy vieja… como para no controlar mis adiciones

-y terca…- gruño volviendo a hacer brillar sus ojos para hacerle de nuevo daño

-¡¿QUE HACES?!- itachi entraba con gaara y sai a la casa, se encontraron con esa escena de golpe

-¿padre?- pregunta con duda sai al no entender que hacia ahi, ese dia era de cita con su novio pero por instinto soltó la mano del pelirrojo

-madre ¿Estás bien?- itachi camino hasta ella y se agacho para mirar que todo estuviera en orden, noto lo colorada que estaba y lo caliente que se sentía su piel, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció -no… no puede ser…- susurra cargando a su madre y encarando a su tío

-no voy a preguntar cosas que no me incumben- dice mirando con rabia a madara- pero no dejare que le hagas daño a mi madre solo por tu extraño placer

-no entiendes nada itachi- madara ahora guardaba su enojo, le tenía respecto a su sobrino

-¿entonces porque mi madre está así?

-por alcahueta, no se si lo sabes pero sasuke ha reventado las noticias de los periódicos, he tenido que pagar una fuerte suma de dinero para que eso no saliera a la luz, protegiendo el apellido pero a ella parece que le da igual

-lo entiendo, así que lo que ha provocado vuestra disputa ¿ha sido lo de mi hermano?- madara sonrió de lado al notar como su sobrino la pilló en el aire- sabes una cosa, yo tambien soy homosexual- la sonrisa se le esfumó- y me sorprende que el siglo en que estamos, usted muestre esa homofobia como si nunca en la familia uchiha, hayan habido gays

-esas personas han sido desheredadas del apellido, no son uchihas

-pues perfecto, como la cabeza de esta familia yo itachi uchiha el primogénito de fugaku y heredero de todo su imperio, renunció a el apellido hablando por mi madre y mi hermano menor- dice pasando de él, golpeando su hombro con fuerza- ahora lárguese de nuestra casa

Madara sintió rabia pero luego sonrió - tu madre y yo nos hemos probado mutuamente- itachi le miró esta vez con sus ojos rojos

-¡PADRE YO TAMBIEN SOY GAY!- gritó con todas su fuerzas sai, era la primera vez que alzaba tanto la voz, ahora el problema principal pasó a estar en segundo plano

El mayor, camino con paso rápido hacia su hijo y sin consentimientos le dio una fuerte cachetada - ¡NO!- grito gaara mientras se le aguaban los ojos, pero fue empujado por el moreno

-¡A ÉL NO LO TOQUES!- ahora sai le miraba con sus ojos brillando al rojo vivo

-¿así que es este tu novio?- dijo madara mirando con asco al pelirrojo.

-es más que mi novio, padre- el sonido de otra cachetada es escucho volteando ahora el rostro de sai hacia el otro lado

Itachi dejó a su madre encima del mueble y sin medir su fuerza estrelló su puño en la mejilla de madara - ¡LÁRGATE!- estaba furioso de lo que sus ojos veían, no podía creer que esto fuera real

-¡ESTAS DESHEREDADO DE MI FAMILIA, ASQUEROSO HOMOSEXUAL!- grito madara mirando con asco a su hijo, luego salió por la puerta principal dando un fuerte portazo.

Mikoto empezó a llorar llamando la atención de los chicos - no se que voy a hacer…- decía entre lágrimas- él y yo realmente estamos probados

-tía…- susurró sai poniéndose enfrente de ella

-oh querido, ese hombre es un animal- dice tratando de recomponerse pero le era imposible, sentía que su corazón se había roto en dos - perdóname… mira como te dejo la cara, si no tienes donde ir quédate aquí, no estás solo - observa como gaara se abraza con fuerza a su sobrino mientras se limpiaba también las lágrimas

-¿y ahora que vas a hacer madre?, tarde o temprano el hambre te llevara a el, o vendrá aquí a por ti- itachi se sentó a su lado y la miró con frialdad, no quería juzgarla pero tenia rabia por la situación.

-no se, nunca habíamos discutido por nada… y ahora con esto...

-¡ESTAMOS EN CASA!- se escucha la voz de sasuke, que entraba con naruto

 **continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

**ADICTO A TI II**

 **Capítulo 14**

-¡SASUKE, MÁS ESFUERZO, MÁS DEDICACIÓN, MÁS RÁPIDO!- el joven uchiha, llevaba un par de semanas espantosas, el entrenamiento tal y como dijo kakashi estaba siendo bastante difícil y duro, pero el peor problema era llegar a casa y ver a su madre sufrir por ese hombre -¿¡QUE CARAJO TE PASA!?- el uchiha deja de correr y se inclina poniendo su mano en la rodilla - ¿no que quieres ser el mejor? los mejores no descansan, ¡así que corre!- y siguió moviéndose a toda velocidad por el campo de entrenamiento.

Toda la situación en sí era terrible, él y naruto estaban bien, su hermano y deidara tambien, sai y gaara eran felices desde que ambos vivían juntos, pues al final el moreno no quiso vivir en su casa, en vez de eso se fue a la residencia del pelirrojo. el problema era mikoto, cada día que pasaba se veía más deteriorada y sin ganas de nada. sin contar que todas las noches la escuchaban llorar.

-maldita sea- gruñó el moreno pasándose un obstáculo con solo su mano, la agilidad y precisión con lo que lo hizo dejó sorprendido a kakashi, pues a él le costo lo mismo teniendo las 2 manos

-es increíble- susurró el peligris sin quitarle la mirada al chico, a pesar de que claramente él se notaba distraído, había roto todos los récords del campo de entrenamiento

-ahh no puedo más- sasuke termina el circuito y se deja caer en el césped

-lo has hecho muy bien, pero se te ha notado perdido y distraído ¿sucede algo?- kakashi se sentó a su lado, quizás lo que necesitaba era alguien con quien hablar

-mi madre tiene un problema, y me temo que no podemos ayudarla- dice sin poder contenerlo más - no se si lo sabes, pero te lo diré porque realmente odio los paradigmas de mi familia, nosotros nos probamos de las personas y ahora la relación que tenía mi madre con el hombre al que se había probado, se acabó.

-se bien de lo que estás hablando, yo he tenido contactos con un uchiha

-te refiere a…¿has arreglado al final las cosas con él?- kakashi sonríe y asiente

-si, pero siento morir cada que me… bueno ya sabes- el moreno se queda pensativo y luego entiende - respecto a tu madre, esta difícil

-ese hombre también está probado de mi madre, así que por un lado me satisface saber que tambien las esta pasando duras para no ir a buscarla- dice con satisfacción- los hombres lo pasan peor que las mujeres, ya el ahora debe estar tragándose su orgullo y vomitándolo para no ceder.

-ya veo… ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar si se está mucho tiempo si darle una carga a un uchiha probado?

-no lo se… supongo que nos enloqueceremos por el sexo- el sol daba a las 12 en todo su esplendor, un silencio cómodo de 2 minutos marco el descanso necesario

-bien sasuke, una vuelta más y te dejo libre hoy- el moreno le miró y se coloco de pie para arrancar a toda velocidad a volver a hacer el recorrido de obstáculos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Madara uchiha estaba parado enfrente de la casa de mikoto, su voluntad ahora era débil y su deseo sexual lo había llevado hasta ahí, sin poder controlarlo tumbó la puerta y entró endemoniado a la residencia

-¡¿que carajo crees que haces?!- itachi que estaba tomando un café en la cocina, se pone de pie con rapidez directo a sacar a ese hombre de su casa, pero al ver su mirada se dio cuenta que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, frunció el ceño al saber que no iba a poder detener nada lo que iba a suceder en esa casa en las siguientes horas - segundo piso…- susurra dejando caer sus brazos derrotados.

Como una sombra madara sube las escaleras y camina por instinto hacia el lugar donde sabía que debía estar esa mujer, abre la puerta y la ve acostada de lado hecha un ovillo. gruñe como un león y cierra la puerta tras de él.

…

Itachi miraba con cara de terror la puerta de la entrada, ¿ese hombre no pudo ser más amable? con tocar el timbre era suficiente, ahora no solo no podía huir, si no que para colmo…

 ** _-¡AHHH!_** \- un grito de lo que parecía placer y dolor le llegó desde el segundo piso

-¡joder! ¡ya empezaron y yo estoy atrapado!- su cerebro procesaba rápido las posibles salidas a esta situación, podría llamar al cerrajero para que lo arreglara.

 ** _-¡AHHH SI! ¡AHHH!_ ** \- Ese segundo ha sido más claro y placentero que el anterior, con las manos temblando itachi toma el teléfono y marca

-cerrajero, ayudeme…- pedía azul del miedo, sabía que esa actividad de su madre y tío podría durar todo el dia -¡30 MINUTOS ES MUCHO, LE PAGÓ EL TRIPLE SI LLEGA EN 5 MINUTOS!

 _5 minutos después_

-hola, si mire ¿ve la puerta? he tenido un accidente y la he tocado muy duro ¿puede repararla?- itachi ya lucia medio despelucado y un poco sonrojado- y cuanto demora lo que pasa es que

 ** _-¡AHH AHH DAME MÁS AHH AHH!-_** itachi ahora estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza de lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa

-ignore esos gemidos llenos de demencia placentera, arregle la puerta y así nos vamos lo más rápido posible- y el hombre se pone a trabajar.

Sasuke llegaba a su casa y ver a su hermano con tantos tics en su cuerpo le preocupo - itachi ¿está todo bien?

-no, me temo que lo que estábamos esperando, ha sucedido- el mayor le miraba con compasión

-¿ y que le paso a la puerta?- dice mirando al cerrajero que estaba rojo como un tomate

-ese desgraciado la tumbo- itachi apretaba los dientes

 ** _-¡DÁMELO TODO!_**

 ** _-¡AHHH SIII AHHHH!_**

El rojo pasión hizo aparición en las facciones del menor - ¿como se atreve…?- gruñó con rabia - ¿a profanar a nuestra madre de esa manera?- apretaba su puño con rabia

-sabes que no se puede hacer nada- dice con resignación el mayor sobándose la frente con cansancio

Justo en ese momento llega naruto y deidara en el auto del primero- ¡sasuke! ¿porque no contestas mis llamadas o mensajes?- pero al ver al moreno tenso se preocupo - ¿paso algo malo?

-¿cariño está todo bien?, te noto extraño - dei también sintió un comportamiento poco habitual en su novio

 ** _-¡ME VOLVERÉ A CORRER, OH DIOS MIO!_**

 ** _-¡NO SEAS TAN VULGAR MUJER, ME LA ESTAS ESTRUJANDO CON ESE CHOCHITO!_**

Eso hizo que la situación quedará clara - así que ya…- naruto se rasco la cabeza con incomodidad, sentía sus mejillas arder

-¡JAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE LOS HIJOS SON TAN SALIDOS, SI LA MAMÁ ES IGUAL! - deidara no pudo evitar sostenerse el estomago y reír a carcajadas de solo ver la expresión de trauma en su novio y cuñado, y por supuesto de naruto.

-aveces me pregunto porque salimos- dice cruzándose de brazos el mayor y mirando con rabia a su novio

-la razón es esta- el rubio de cabellos largos, agarra su paquete por encima del pantalón sin vergüenza y lo aprieta- te mueres por mi leche

-rubiel no seas vulgar - naruto también se cruza de brazos

Una moto se parqueaba detrás del coche donde había llegado naruto y deidara, de ella se bajan sai y gaara que miran confundidos la reunión fuera de la casa

\- ¿que sucede?- pregunta gaara al ver a todos serios, excepto dei que no dejaba de sonreír

-¿que haceis aqui?- contesta con otra pregunta itachi

-hemos venido a visitar a la tía mikoto, como sabrás ha estado muy mala y deprimida por...

 ** _-¡OH SI, TAMBIÉN POR DETRÁS DAME DURO!_**

 ** _-¡TE VOY A PARTIR ESE CULO TAN REDONDITO QUE TIENES!_**

las palabras de sai murieron al escuchar las vulgares oraciones que salían de la residencia - entiendo…- susurra sin perder la calma- mi padre ha venido y ahora le esta dado hasta por lo oídos a vuestra madre

-¡JODER SAI PUEDES SER MÁS SENSIBLE AL HABLAR DE NUESTRA MADRE!- sasuke no dudo en caminar con decisión a partirle la boca a su primo

-sasuke cálmate amor- naruto se pone enfrente para frenarlo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA MENUDA FAMILIA TENGO!- Deidara se caía al suelo de la risa solo con la situación

-disculpen

-¿QUE?- gritan itachi, sasuke y naruto

-ya he arreglado la puerta

 ** _-¡OH MUJER! ¡NO ME METAS LOS DEDOS POR AHÍ!_**

 ** _-¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO DERECHO A JODERTE!_**

 ** _-¡AHHH AHHH VULGAR!_**

-vez, mi madre también sabe cómo jugar- se defiende sasuke pero itachi le da un zape en el cuello

-cállate hermano- dice caminando hacia el cerrajero, revisa el trabajo con rapidez para después pagarle y que se fuera- ahora si, demosle intimidad

-¿intimidad? de que hablas primo si toda la calle se esta dando cuenta de lo que esta pasando aqui- dijo sai mirando hacia los lados, algunos vecinos se asomaban

-mierda…- susurra el mayor - pues nada, cada uno con su trauma, mi amor vámonos pues que aquí no ahí nada que escuchar- toma a su rubio del antebrazo y lo monta al coche de su cuñado

-sasuke, vámonos- naruto hace lo mismo con su moreno

-pues ni modo, les seguimos ¿hacia donde?- dice gaara poniéndose en la ventana del coche

-iremos a comer algo al restaurante _gatitos y palitos_ , nos vemos ahí- dice naruto arrancando el coche y yéndose. tiempo después la moto les seguía desde cerca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una pareja descansaba después de una tarde larga de sexo sin control, cuando ambos fueron consientes de lo que acababa de pasar se separaron - ha sido un error- dice crudo el hombre buscando su ropa, pero se da cuenta de que esta hecha pedazos

-¿un... un error?- mikoto apenas y podía sostener la sabana en su pecho - ¿entonces para que has venido?

-es evidente, no puedo aguantar mas de 2 semanas sin tenerte ni probarte- contesta buscando sus zapatos pero resulta que tambien estaban destruidos, rápidamente aparece un tic en la ceja _"¿que carajo hemos hecho?"_ piensa mirando ambos pares de zapatos rotos- de cualquier forma eso no quita el hecho de que nuestros hijos sean maricones y que sean un vergüenza para la familia

-madara... ¿por que simplemente no les dejas vivir su vida y ya esta?, ¿que no vez lo felices que son cuando están juntos?- un suspiro sale de la garganta del hombre al darse cuenta que su ropa interior tambien estaba vuelta nada

-¿ahí alguna parte de mi ropa que no este destrozada?- la mujer busca por todas partes y entonces encuentra un calcetín gris

-toma- dice pasándoselo por encima del hombro, madara se le queda viendo embobado con la sonrisa divertida que le dedicaba ella. volvió a suspira acomodando el calcetín en su muslo y pensado el lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer, siempre la había amado pero no quiso nunca meterse en su relación con su hermano, ¿que clase de persona haría algo así? y aunque la muerte de este le dolió. sabia que no había otra oportunidad y la aprovecho - hey... ¿por que le das tantas vueltas?

-mikoto, es que no sabes la decepción que siento ahora por ellos 3, no puedo creerlo.

-si lo que quieres es un hijo, tengamos uno y probemos suerte, a lo mejor le gusten las chicas- los ojos negros se posaron en ella rápidamente - ¿que dices?

-de... de acuerdo pero no me pidas que trate de arreglar las cosas con ellos, no se si pueda...

-todo lleva tiempo, me tienes ami para comprender que ellos son felices así como están ahora- madara gateo de nuevo por la cama y le dio un tierno beso

-perdóname por lo que te hice- no necesitaban decir nada mas, mikoto sabia porque le estaba pidiendo perdón

-tranquilo, pero trata de hacerlo en una situación mas intima, no cuando estamos a puntos de matarnos- una sonrisa adorna los rasgos del hombre

-yo lo hago cuando me salga de la po...

-¡hey!- golpeo con medio fuerza la mejilla de el, haciendo un sonido

-pagaras por eso- y ahora un forcejeo empezaba entre ellos. que termino con un juego de besos y caricias pasando a las grandes ligas del amantes.

 **continuara**


	15. Chapter 15

**ADICTO A TI II**

 **capítulo 15**

Mikoto bajaba las escaleras radiante, no sabía o estaba consciente de la escena de sexo tan ardiente que había tenido con madara, que se había ido hace un rato.

-hola madre, ¿que tal la tarde?- Itachi y sasuke estaban sentados en la mesa, ambos la miraban con retintín.

-bien, supongo ¿por? - camina con lentitud y se sienta en la cabeza de la mesa mirando a sus hijos

\- sabemos que lo has pasado bien, nuestros novios saben que los has pasado bien, gaara y sai saben que lo has pasado bien- el mayor se miraban las uñas como si la cosa no fuera con él

-y la comunidad sabe que lo has pasado bien madre- termina sasuke sin poder mirarla a los ojos

-ya veo…- mikoto ahora estaba roja como un tomate- y ¿porque no me detuviste? - mira a el mayor, sabía que era el que estaba en la casa ese día por la mañana

-¿estas diciendo que debí parar a 2 uchihas probados mutuamente? sin haberse tocado más de 2 semanas ¿sabes siquiera cómo llegó aquí madara? parecía un animal en celo buscando algo que comer. de paso la puerta la echó abajo y ¿adivina quien se tuvo que comer vuestro escandaloso amorío?- la mujer se sentía tan avergonzada que tapaba su rostro con las 2 manos, aquello hizo que itachi controlara un poco sus palabra y fuera mas compresivo- no te pongas así madre, solo te avisamos por si los vecinos te miran raro.

-nosotros lo entendemos, somos uchihas…- ahora sasuke se ponía de pie y le hacía una sutil caricia a los cabellos azabaches de su madre.

-me siento tan avergonzada, no sabía que había sido así, cuando lo viví parecía todo tan lleno de amor, tan lleno de necesidad, tan tranquilo y discreto- contaba como si fuera un cuento de hadas

-de discreto y tranquilo nada madre, eso parecía que se estaban arrancando la piel con un corta uñas- dice metafóricamente el mayor

-con razón ni los zapatos de madara se salvaron-contesta mikoto con una sonrisa divertida

-madre, y...¿en que has quedado con él?- no era por otra cosa que preocupación, lo que hacía salir las preguntas de itachi

-hijo, es complicado- ahora se entristecía- lo que lo ha traído aquí es el probado, no quiere saber nada de ustedes y se siente decepcionado de que todos seáis… homosexuales

-hmp- sasuke sonríe con sobra- él no tiene porque sentirse así, no es su vida y nuestras decisiones no le incumben

-lo se, pero ya sabes como son los uchihas - ambos hombres blanquean los ojos exasperados de toda esa cháchara de la familia

-la próxima semana entro a las fuerzas especiales de investigación de la policía, seré compañero de naruto- mikoto se coloco de pie apoyándose con ambas manos en la mesa, no podía procesar lo que acababa de soltar su hijo menor

\- ¿que?- itachi no podía tampoco creer lo que estaba escuchando

-he hablado con el capitán, me ha hecho un entrenamiento y he pasado sus expectativas, estoy dentro pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para naruto, así que espero que puedan guardarlo

-sasuke, esto es muy fuerte ¿te han dejado entrar con un solo brazo?

-¡ITACHI, ¿ PUEDES SER MÁS SENSIBLE?!- grita entre emocionada y enojada mikoto por el comentario tan ortodoxo de su hijo mayor

-que dices, no necesito de más para entrar - sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba - pues eso, quería que ambos lo supieran, porque sois mi familia y también quería agradecerles a por haber cuidado de mi…. todo este tiempo, se que no fue fácil porque soy insoportable y…

-hijo… no tienes porque agradecernos ¿ somos familia no?

-si hermano, me siento orgulloso de que puedas alcanzar tus sueños- los tres se levantaron de la mesa y se abrazaron

-estoy embarazada.

-¿qué?- gritaron ambos hombres provocando que el abrazo se rompiera, mikoto estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas

-¡lo se!- grita ella llena de un sentimiento de confusión

-¿y madara lo sabe?- itachi rápidamente saca un pañuelo y se lo entrega

-algo así… no sabe que estoy embarazada pero si sabe que… que quiero tener un hijo- dice secando sus lagrimas con el pañuelo que le dio su hijo- a él no le disgustó la idea. pero de eso a de verdad tener un hijo es mucha diferencia- sasuke miraba con felicidad a su madre

-¿y cuánto tienes?- preguntó el menor con los ojos brillantes

-ya voy para el mes- sasuke mira con emoción a su hermano mayor

-¿oyes eso? ¡seremos hermanos de nuevo! - saltaba como un niño pequeño, abrazaba a su madre feliz de lo que le estaba diciendo

-cariño, me alegra que te emocione la idea de otro hermanito o hermanita en la familia - itachi veía la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. sin duda alguna, su familia estaba dejando de ser rota.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Una semana después**

 **Pov naruto**

Después de la comida con sasuke y los demás, el trabajo llegó por montones, tengo la sensación de que kakashi sensei me da mucho para mi solo, ¿porque deidara no se ve tan liado como yo? ah si, es porque el tiene un compañero de trabajo, no se porque nunca me dieron uno a mi o simplemente no me colocaron con él " _vuestras especializaciones son diferentes, tu y deidara no sois compatibles como compañeros"_ dijo aquella vez mi capitán cuando me enteré de que a él le habían asignado uno, pero no se porque dice eso si rubiel y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación bastante estable y nos conocemos perfectamente bien el uno al otro - ¿acaso la especialización de dinamita y veneno debían estar juntas? - decía mientras miraba los expedientes de las últimas semanas - ¿en serio, porque carajo ese asqueroso pelirrojo que huele a químicos es el compañero de mi mejor amigo?

-naruto- una voz femenina llamó mi atención, miro la puerta y veo a sakura parada en la puerta- kakashi me ha dicho que te avisara para que fueras a su oficina- dice mirándome de esa forma que yo conozco muy bien, le ignoró y miró de nuevo mi expediente

-gracias por el mensaje sakura, retírate- digo sin ponerle cuidado. me he dado cuenta estos últimos días que ella se me esta insinuando demasiado

-naruto- levantó de nuevo la vista y ahora me encuentro literalmente con sus tetas en mi cara- ¿te gustaria pasar un rato conmigo?

-sakura yo…- pero ella es más rápida, ya está sentada en mis piernas

-ya no estoy enfadada por lo ultimo que paso, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y tener una relación abierta- se que debo decir, sé que debo hacer y estoy dispuesto a sacármela de encima

-no quiero, lo siento- ella me mira con confusión

-pensé que te gustaba

-¿recuerdas porque me echaste de tu departamento?- ahora la miro a los ojos lo mas serio posible- te lo recuerdo. porque me arrepentí de lo que hicimos sakura, no me gustas y debí dejarlo claro

-¿es por tu pasado? ¿aún no lo superas?- a todas estas, ella seguía sentada encima de mi

-eso ya está superado, pero si tanto quieres saberlo- trató de empujarla para que se coloque de pie

-naruto, ¿por que carajos demoras tanto cuando…?- escucho la voz de mi capitán que abre la puerta y entra, justo detrás de él le sigue sasuke con el uniforme de policía.

-¿que? ¿sasuke qué haces aquí?- estaba tan sorprendido que me olvide de cierta pelirosa en mis piernas

-por lo visto, ver lo imbécil que eres- dice saliendo de la oficina mirándome como si fuera una mierda

-¡JODER! ¡QUÍTATE SAKURA!- ahora si la empujo sin nada de cuidado haciendo que caiga al suelo.

…

Veo como sasuke se mete a la oficina de mi capitán dando un portazo, poco después llego yo y lo veo parado en la ventana, miro su especialización y casi me caigo para atrás "¿como rayos?", lo habían puesto de **_asesino_** , me sorprendo pero la prioridad ahora es otra y es arreglar este mal entendido

-¿sasuke?- veo su espalda tensarse de escuchar mi voz

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche del año nuevo?- se da la vuelta mirándome con sus ojos vueltos rojos total, el dolor en mis bolas me hace doblar- que no te dejaras tocar de nadie que no fuera yo…

-tu mismo viste, que me la estaba quitando de encima…- susurro sosteniéndome mi dolorosa erección - no pensé que… ibas a ahhh...ahhh...ahh- sentía descargas de placer como corrientazos subiéndome por las piernas y concentrándose en mi pene - que ibas a llegar justo en un momento así para mi

-osea que si no llego, te follas a esa mujer- le miró con una sonrisa divertida

-no podría, mi cuerpo solo se caliente contigo… teme- mala idea, justo en ese momento entro mi capitán y vio la situación, sasuke me miró con rabia y con su poderosa mirada hizo que mi cuerpo explotara de placer- AHHHHH… AHHH … SI AHHHH… AHHHH…- caí al suelo mientras desfallecía del orgasmo que arrasaba mi cuerpo, sentía como se humedecían mis pantalones y incluso cerrando mis ojos, podía observar a mi novio mirándome con una sonrisa macabra

-eres mío…- gruñó sensualmente y el rojo volvió a golpearme

-¡AHHHH, ME CORRO!- gritó de nuevo arqueando mi espalda en el suelo y sintiendo el segundo orgasmo arrasar todo mi ser - ¡AHHH... AHHH!

-joder sasuke, detente- escucho a mi capitán tratar de parar la situación, parecía sorprendido de como sasuke estaba usando su poder

-capitán, salga y déjenos solos- dice fríamente mi novio, escucho un suspiro y la puerta cerrarse.

Los pasos se me acercan y la luz es tapada por la sombra de sasuke- ¿sabes una cosa? me he esforzado tanto para poder entrar aquí y darte una sorpresa hoy, tenia muchas ganas de verte y contarte esto- veo como señala su especialización- pero lo único que veo es a esa mujer encima de ti… ¿como debería reaccionar?

-esta no es la mejor… manera- contestó mirándolo con rabia, se está pasando con su poder

-lo se, debí matarlos a los 2 - por sus expresiones se que no mentía, no sabia como podía decir esto sin ninguna pizca de broma en su rostro

-deberías de verte esos celos…- aconsejo tratando de incorporarme y de ponerme de pie pero los temblores no me dejan y vuelvo a caer de culo al suelo

-y tu deberías de no ser tan amable con las mujeres, y menos con esa estúpida, lo único que ha hecho es fastidiarme incluso antes de conocerla- su flequillo oculta su rostro

-¿de qué hablas?- no se de que habla, no sabia que sakura y sasuke ya habían tenido problemas antes

-Fue ella quien me contesto aquella vez el teléfono, cuando te llame la primera vez- escucho sus palabras - lo se porque lo confeso la noche del año nuevo

-¿cuando hablaste con ella?- no entendía nada, ¿que estaba pasando?

-esa noche, me acorralo y en dos minutos me dijo porque no debería estar contigo-no podía creer lo que sasuke me estaba contando, no sabia que esa mujer le había dicho algo así- pero ya era demasiado tarde, me había probado de ti y me dio igual sus palabras

-¿¡Y PORQUE CARAJO NO ME DICES ESTAS COSAS CUANDO PASAN?!

-¡PORQUE NO ME PARECIÓ ALGO QUE VALIERA LA PENA HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡NO QUERÍA DARTE PROBLEMAS!

No le miro mas, trato de organizar mis recuerdos y pensamientos, no quería enojarme pero realmente siento un poco de rabia y decepción por parte de sasuke, se supone somos novios ¿por que me ha ocultado algo así? ¿acaso no confía en mi?, ¿no le parezco lo suficientemente buen novio para que me diga esto? y respecto a sakura, cuando la vea le voy a dejar muchas cosas claras.

Creo que si... estoy enojado, estoy molesto y la rabia me calienta la cabeza

-¿na...naruto?- veo como mi chico se pone la mano en el corazón y me mira tambien con violencia - ¿por que me estas trasmitiendo esto?- ahora que recuerdo, el puede sentir mis emociones fuertes

-sasuke, estoy enojado contigo. ¿te parece correcto hacerme esto?- me señalo el uniforme que estaba lleno de semen- solo. déjame tranquilo- me pongo de pie con todas mis fuerzas y sin mirarle salgo de la oficina.

Trato de correr lo mas rápido posible (o lo que mis piernas temblorosas me permiten) por el pasillo para salir del edificio, sasuke se ha pasado y va a tener que hacer algo mas que ofrecerme una disculpa si quiere que se me pase este enfado.

 **End pov naruto**

kakashi miraba con intriga todo lo que había sucedido - y luego que porque tiene tanto trabajo, si mantiene tomando días libres sin mi permiso- dice entrando a su oficina de nuevo y encontrándose a un sasuke frustrado - ¿le has dicho lo de que sois compañeros?

-no, el muy dobe se ha ido enfadado, y no tuve tiempo

-ya veo... pues sin él no esta contigo, ya puedes ir a buscarlo pues de nada me sirves si estáis separados- el peligris camina hacia su mesa y se sienta con descanso - ustedes 2 juntos, serán explosivos para mi escuadrón, mas te vale hacer que él se contente

-hmp

-y es una orden - el uchiha sale de la oficina dispuesto a buscar a su novio - estos uchihas... apenas puedo lidiar con el que me espera en casa, para tener que controlar a este mocoso celoso- se soba el puente de la nariz - ¿en que me he metido?

 **C** **ontinuara**

 _próximo cap, Final de Adito a Ti_


	16. Chapter 16

**ADICTO A TI II**

Sasuke y kimimaro estaban en una joyería observando toda clase de anillo - ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- dice el peliblanco viendo como el uchiha observaba con seriedad todas las argollas

-se supone que estamos comprometidos, pero ya han pasado más de 3 semanas y aun no me ha dicho nada ni me ha dado un anillo, así que seré yo quien dé el paso- Kimi no entendía cómo dos personas que estaban hechas el uno para el otro, aún no habían tomado seriamente las riendas de la relación

-te recuerdo que el te dio un anillo

-anillo que tenía el nombre de "gabriela" grabado- le mira un momento y luego suspira- escucha, te he llamado a ti porque no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, eres el mas cercano a nuestra relación por no decir que fuiste por 5 horas nuestro novio.- dice serio mirando los anillos de la vitrina- además esta noche mi madre dará un cena y será algo importante… quiero aprovechar para pedircelo ahí.

-vaya, pues esta bien- el peliblanco que para a su lado y empieza a pensar, con la poca información que tiene que le podría gustar a ese rubio- naruto es un hombre bastante extravagante, su admiración por el color naranja es agradable, pero sobre todo; la seriedad con la que maneja sus situaciones cruciales- mira de reojo a sasuke pues sabia que diría algo

-sobre todo conmigo

-es porque tu le pones al límite, tienes que aceptar que no eres un novio fácil

-no lo soy, pero la razón por la que estamos enfadados es por su culpa, le he dejado claro que no me gusta que las mujeres o en general nadie lo toque, y el va y se deja manosear de esa pelirosita que solo me ha amargado minutos de mi vida- el moreno apenas y controlaba sus temblores y los celos- es que solo imaginarlo me dan ganas de descuartizarlo vivo

\- eres muy celoso- kimi se recuesta con elegancia sobre la vitrina y mira los anillos- quizás deberías de ser más comprensivo, sabes que él es un hombre demasiado guapo y es imposible que no llame la atención, pero mas que eso naruto ha aguantado mucho por ti, ha sido uno de los mejores que he conocido, esa noche en la disco... cada que podía te miraba con un amor lleno de infinitez, pero a ti cada que te dan celos vas y saltas sobre él, o sobre otra persona como lo hiciste en la disco, no esta bien... - el moreno bajó el rostro escuchando las palabras de su amigo- deberías de controlar más eso, si estas tan seguro de su amor ¿por qué tanta desconfianza?- sasuke se muerde los labios empezando a sentir culpa

-anda, elijamos ese anillo que he cambiado de planes, iré a visitarlo ya mismo a su departamento y se lo pediré- el sonido de un golpe seco sobre la frente llamó la atención de los demás clientes de la joyería

-no tiene caso hablar contigo- dice kimimaro con la mano en su frente y con una sonrisa en la cara- pues bien, elige este, le encantara

-¿si?- dice ilusionado mirando el hermoso anillo que había señalado el peliblanco - tienes razón, es el más brillante de todos

-si, irradia a naruto por todas partes, ese es sasuke.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _Toc toc toc_

Un rubio salía de la ducha y miraba el reloj de la cocina, se dio cuenta de que le había cogido la tarde para ir a trabajar, sabía que se iba a encontrar con sakura y sasuke asi que dejaría muchas cosas claras.

 _Toc toc toc_

Naruto se asoma por el pasillo y mira con curiosidad la puerta-¿es aquí donde está tocando? creo que si- camina con una toalla sobre la cintura y se asomaba por la mirilla, casi se le cae el pelo cuando vio a su novio ahí parado esperando a que le abrieran la puerta - ¿qué haces aquí sasuke?- dice sin abrirle

-pues me voy a lavar lo dientes, ¿que no es obvio? vengo a verte a ti ¿por que no me has contestado el teléfono?- el rubio se aleja y se recuesta de espalda sobre la puerta

-¿que no es obvio que estoy enfadado?- dice en voz alta rascándose la cabeza con desespero y alborotando mas aun su cabello

-y yo trato de arreglar las cosas

-una simple disculpa no me es suficiente. ayer me has hecho daño, no me has dejado descansar ni 5 segundos para mi segundo orgasmo, me sentí humillado porque lo hiciste delante de nuestro capitán y para rematar todo. el que no me cuentes cosas como lo que te sucedió con sakura, es una patata en las bolas de tu parte para nuestra confianza en la relación, ¿somos novios no? ¿porque no eres más comprensivo conmigo y dejas ocultarme tus cosas?- hubo un silencio, el rubio se sentía ridículo en esa situación, se supone que el era el mayor de la relación pero en esos momento se sentía como la mujer- yo solo… yo solo… ¡AVECES CREO QUE ESTAS CONMIGO PORQUE TE HAS PROBADO DE MI!- y lo soltó, lo tenia ahí guardado desde el primer momento.

-abre la puerta naruto- al final el rubio se separó de la puerta, y con decisión la abrió y se encontró con su joven novio de rodillas y en su mano una hermosa cajita de porcelana con un anillo de oro blanco que parecía una pluma a la que le habían dado forma de argolla, en sus delicados pelos blancos de oro se observan diminutos diamantes naranjas y azules muy brillantes- ¿quieres ser mi esposo?- Y la toalla de naruto se vino a abajo dejando ver su perfecta desnudez y el inicio de vello púbico dorado- eso es un ¿si?

Con rapidez, se acercó al moreno y tomándolo de su único brazo lo jalo dentro de su apartamento, cerró la puerta y lo arrastró hacia su habitación, lo tomó de las caderas cargándolo con fuerza, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con el moreno encima al que acomodo bien encajando su erección bien en las nalgas del chico- naru… espera…

-si, si quiero ser tu esposo- susurró mientras se incorporó quedando sentado y dando besitos suaves en los labios de su novio - ponme ese anillo- gruñó mordiendo con hambre el labio inferior del uchiha.

Sasuke temblaba sacando el anillo de la cajita, lo cual fue un poco difícil dado a su sola mano así que naruto se la sostuvo para él, una vez la argolla quedo liberada de la caja, el moreno con cuidado la puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha del rubio que le brillaban los ojos al ver lo hermosa y peculiar que era esa argolla- gracias...- susurra con voz ronca, no podía creer que su uchiha hubiera hecho eso

-no vuelvas a dudar de mí…- la mano de sasuke se puso en su mejilla

-tu eres el que lo hace…- el rubio inclinaba su rostro para sentir más le contacto

-no quiero que te dejes tocar nunca más de nadie- los ojos de sasuke brillaron al rojo vivo, pero para asombro de naruto este salto hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a su rostro haciendo una expresión de dolor

-¿sasuke?- y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, hace más de 1 semana que no alimentaba a su novio, y sasuke tampoco se había parado a pedirlo, incluso ayer lo había hecho correr en la oficina de su capitán y no se alimentó ni un solo momento, le miro a los ojos y el rojo se desvaneció - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-controlarme- el rubio mordió sus labios

-no seas tonto, te doy una descarga y tendré fuerzas para más, ven… - le ofrece su mano

-no es eso, puedo hacerlo cuando quiero, lo que me gusta es cuando lo hago sin darme cuenta - sasuke se rasco la cabeza y le mira con culpa - la vez que te deje inconsciente en Francia, realmente lo pase mal naruto, y prometí controlar esto.

-ahora te lo estoy pidiendo yo, quiero que me lleves al cielo y se que tendrás la fuerza para detenerte sasuke, confió en ti- los ojos negros se posaron encima de los suyos con hambre, fue como una señal de que ya no hablarían más y pasaran a la acción.

Sasuke gatea hasta el rubio y se acomodo entre sus piernas, con paciencia tomó su polla entre sus manos y la masajeo observando la placentera expresión que le regalaba su ahora prometido. desciende hacia la erección y cerrando los ojos da un suave beso en la punta, saca su lengua y delinea la pequeña entradita - ummm...- naruto poco a poco se fue cayendo y cuando su espalda tocó el tendido, abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y sintió el anhelante sonido de su polla hundirse hasta la garganta de su chico.

Para esas alturas ya debía de sentir su cuerpo arde y las ganas de correrse pero no, su excitación subía naturalmente pudiendo disfrutar de cada corrientazo que se sentía al crecer poco a poco su pene en la boca de sasuke.

Inclinó su mirada hacia su novio y noto los ojos negros que le miraban con tranquilidad - sasuke...- sube sus manos hacia la cabeza del moreno y marca un poco de ritmo. pero para su asombro fue rechazado completamente - no seas cruel, dale más rápido…- pero en vez de eso, sintió su boca bajar por su eje y llegar a sus testículos - ahh… ahh…- su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como la boca de su novio succionaba una de sus bolas, ahora si que sentía su cuerpo arder y volvió a mirar a su chico notando que seguía con sus ojos negros, pero aun así el sentía que se iba correr.

Rápidamente y sin darle tregua al moreno, le dio la vuelta a situación. con el peso de su cuerpo aprisionó a sasuke debajo de él y se le quedó mirando con detalle observando lo apuesto que era y las sensaciones que le hacia sentir- gracias…- susurró el moreno que no puede aguantar más y con su mano se prende del cuello de naruto y sube para unir sus labios con los de él, pronto sus lenguas empezaron a jugar con delicadeza, naruto sentía como le mordían los labios con hambre, como su labio inferior se perdía dentro de la boca de sasuke que no paraba de succionarlo suavemente.

Las manos del rubio toman la camisa de sasuke y la sacan dejando su pecho blanco al descubierto, el moreno volvió a lanzarse con intención de capturar los labios del rubio, pero este lo intercepto en el vuelo y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. paso su dedo pulgar por sus labios, sintió en sus dedos el ronroneo de hambre y lujuria que mandaba su novio.

Con velocidad le dio la vuelta y sacando una esposa de la mesita de noche, pegó la mano de sasuke al cabezal de su cama -¿que?- el uchiha se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizado - ¡ahhh!

-así que, ¿te has estado controlado todo este tiempo?- una sonrisa salvaje apareció en las facciones de naruto, con atrevimiento se inclinó sobre su novio pegando su pecho en la espalda de este, bajo su mano, desabrocho sus pantalones y la metió, tomó con fuerza su pene y lo masajeo con la palma abierta tocando en el proceso sus testículos- es una pena… porque yo no soy de los que me controlo- saca su mano y mete su dedo del corazón en su boca para mojarlo, una vez lo logra vuelve a bajarla hasta la entrepierna del menor y la mete de nuevo, empuja más el cuerpo del moreno y con sus piernas hace que él abra las suyas, tantea bajando hasta las bolas y metiendo su mano mas al fondo, cuando encuentra el apretado agujero, metió el dedo sin dudarlo.

-ahh… joder- sasuke mueve su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el hombro de su chico- ujum… muevelo- se estremece de lo que ese dedo le estaba haciendo. se sentía tocado y excitado, miraba hacia abajo y veía su polla goteando del placer- me estoy volviendo loco...- susurra tratado de mover sus caderas para que ese dedo llegara más lejos, pronto el rojo de sus ojos volvió a aparecer, su mano se apretaba a fierro de la cama con fuerza, se estaba descontrolando.

Naruto sintió el calor violento golpearlo, sabía que su novio estaba perdiendo su control y que si lo soltaba, iba a dejarlo inconsciente. así que saco su dedo escuchando las quejas silenciosas de sasuke y le sacó los zapatos para poder desnudarle completamente.

No hubo palabras, quería entrar en él pero quería lubricar bien. se acercó lentamente y abriendo sus nalgas. dio un largo lametón desde sus bolas y profundizando en su entrada - naruto… joder…- sasuke temblaba - quitame estas esposas…-dice golpeando el fierro, el rubio lo desató y el uchiha se dio la vuelta, volviendo a quedar frente él, mirándolo con esos ojos rojos que ahora le transmiten una calidez acogedora - hazlo- abre sus piernas y deja su entrada completamente expuesta

Con cuidado, naruto se acomodó y entró en él de golpe - ¡ahh!, como estas de apretado- gruñe entre dientes tratando de controlar el placer tan aplastador que sentía. pero sasuke no quería un descanso para que el se acostumbrara, pensaba huir y ponerse encima y así marcar su propio ritmo, pero el peso de su novio lo retuvo, sintió como las manos de él tomaban sus piernas y le obligaba a enredarlas en sus caderas, su brazo quedó aprisionado entre el de naruto, y ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Con lentitud las caderas de naruto empezaron a moverse muy pegadas a las de sasuke, apenas se podía ver el espacio de la penetración, era más como una fricción entre ambos.

El rubio bajó su rostro y con ese movimientos lento y lleno de pasión, beso de nuevo a sasuke metiendo su lengua en la de él, sintiendo cosquillas subirle por el vientre - ahhh…- gime, esa era la primera vez que hacían el acto de forma lenta y pausada, por el hambre del menor y la poca experiencia, nunca se habían tomado el tiempo de disfrutarlo -¿ te… gusta? - miraba al moreno que tenía los ojos húmedos y medio cerrados, y un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas

-si... - contesta borracho de las sensaciones que sentía, estaban tan pegados, se sentía tan junto a él que le empezó a llegar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo ahora su prometido, la alegría lo golpeó de golpe y no puedo evitar sonreír

-¿qué sucede?- pegunta naruto deteniéndose y mirando a su chico, acaricia sus mejillas con sus manos para volver a besarle

-estoy feliz, de que estemos juntos. nunca te dejare

-¿nunca?

-jamás de los jamases

-¿si?

-¡si!- y el amor y la ternura pasaron a un segundo plano, naruto se levanto y tomo ambos tobillos del moreno, los separó y empezó a martillear con fuerza - ah… ah…¡ah!- gemian entrando y saliendo

Sasuke mordió sus labios con fuerzas, el placer que sentía era el doble, podia recibir todo lo que el rubio experimentaba en esos momento, hasta los escalofríos - me voy a correr naruto…- advirtió mientras se mandaba la mano a su frente, y arqueaba su espalda casi listo para expulsarlo todo

-joder, ¡no!- el rubio lo acomodo ahora de lado y logra entrar más a fondo golpeando con fuerza su próstata

-¡AHH AH!- sasuke se corre temblando descontrolado y sin poder evitar convulsionar de placer, y más al sentir que naruto no dejaba de penetrarlo con fuerza una y otra vez su próstata

-Yo… ahhh…- el rubio apenas podía controlar lo salvaje que podía ser, los ojos de sasuke brillaron pero aquello le dio con doble filo - ¡SI!- lo jala del cabello y lo obliga que lo mire- vamos… siéntelo

y lo sintió, sus ojos brillaron con toda se energía, pero tambien se quemo con lo que le trasmitía su novio -¡AHHH, ME VOLVERÉ A CORRER!- grito el moreno sin poder creer que podría hacer algo así.

-ahh… ¡ME VENGO SASUKE!- penetró con fuerza el cuerpo de su chico, y lo soltó todo dentro de él mientras sentía los temblores del orgasmo que iban con fuerza por el cuerpo de su novio.

Cayo encima de él, desplomándose y abrazándolo con posesión - te amo…- susurró hundiendo su nariz en el sudoroso cuello del menor.

Sasuke no respondió, se separó de él y lo miro con hambre

-ahh… no…- pronto sintió a su chico pegado en su polla chupando como si no hubiese un mañana, el rojo de sus ojos le hicieron correrse dentro de el en menos de 20 segundos- ¡AHHH JODER!- convulsionaba con desespero, pero se dio cuenta de que su novio no iba a quedar satisfecho con eso, pues la excitación volvió a golpearlo. -¡AHHHHH YA… DÉJAME!- vuelve a gritar su tercer orgasmo temiendo que su chico no pudiera controlarse.

Pero sasuke se controlo y lo miró con diversión - yo tambien te amo.

-des… desgraciado- ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja satisfechos de lo que habían hecho.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La cena de mikoto iba a las mil maravillas, los chicos hablaban de todo y se reían de las tonterías que sucedían - ¡ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡naruto se me olvido decirte algo muy importante!- con una galletita en su mano, sasuke camina hacia la sala y se sienta encima de las piernas de su rubio- ¡soy tu nuevo compañero de trabajo!- naruto sonrió de lado y mordiéndose la boca dijo

-lo se- la confusión en las expresiones del moreno eran visibles

-¿quien te lo dijo?

-nuestro capitan, dijo que ya que hemos faltado hoy ambos al trabajo, que te arruinaría la sorpresa- las mandíbulas del uchiha se apretaron con fuerza

-mira que le dije que no dijera nada, traidor- con rabia se pone de pie, pero las manos de naruto lo toman de la cintura y lo jalan con fuerza haciéndole de nuevo caer

-adivina quien te va a dar lo tuyo, en el trabajo- susurro solo para que su novio escuchara. ambo se quedaron viendo como si se fueran a comer en ese mismo momento

-así que sois compañeros, vaya naru en hora buena, por fin no tendrás tanto trabajo- deidara se sienta entre ambos cortando la tensión sexual que estaba generándose

-tu lo dices, tienes suerte porque kakashi te junto con sasori hace mucho y el trabajo es mas fácil

-ya, he tenido suerte- los ojos de itachi se posaron encima los de su rubio

-¿quien es sasori?- dice caminando hacia los 3 que estaban en el mueble

-mi... compañero de trabajo, se me olvido contártelo amor jejejeje- la mirada de celos por parte del mayor le calo los huesos

-espero no verte en cosas raras- dice entre dientes

-tranquilo, ¿por que crees que tengo tanto tiempo libre?- le guiñe un ojo juguetona mente y se pone de pie para abrazarlo

Naruto sonríe al darse cuenta de que su cuñado celaba mas discretamente que sasuke, luego mira a sai y gaara que no habían parado de hablar en la mesa alejados de ellos 4, se pone de pie dispuesto a saber cual era el secretismo -¿que hacen caballeros?- toma asiento en la mesa y se les queda mirando

-estamos discutiendo sobre...- gaara mira como el anillo pluma de la mano de naruto brillaba con vida propia- ¡¿OS VAIS A CASAR?!- dice sorprendido viendo el hermoso anillo- por kami ¿porque no dicen nada?- sus ojos agua marina miran la argolla con un brillo especial en los ojos, sai alzo una ceja al notar lo feliz y emocionado que se veía el pelirrojo

-pensábamos decirlo cuando la cena estuviese lista y...

-¡¿QUIEN SE VA A CASAR?!- Mikoto bajaba del segundo piso ya arreglada con un delicado vestido azul oscuro

-naruto y sasuke-dice sai con una sonrisa

 _ **din don**_

Y el silencio llego como arte de magia, los uchihas y el pelirrojo miraron a la única mujer que había en ese lugar

-¿has invitado a...?- ella se mordió los labios y asentó con la cabeza, sai camino hacia gaara y le dio la mano, pues el chico se había puesto pálido de solo saber que su "suegro" estaba al otro lado de la puerta

...

Naruto y deidara sentía que apenas podían respirar con la tensión que había en el ambiente, aquel hombre había llegado y prácticamente fue como si no hubiera llegado nadie, todos le ignoraron. y lo peor es que en la mesa apenas y se escuchaba el golpe de los cubiertos, deidara miro a itachi y este le negó con la cabeza como diciéndole que no dijera nada. igual naruto y sasuke.

-y... sasuke cariño, ¿para cuando tienen planeada la boda?- mikoto no encontró otro tema de conversación, pero el menor sonrió de lado y con orgullo dijo

-no lo sabemos aun, pero debe de ser algo discreto y sencillo- miro a su novio y este sonrió de lado

-pu...- gaara iba a decir algo pero le murió la voz, carraspeo su garganta y luego lo volvió a intentar- ¿puedo ser yo el que organice el evento? la verdad lo he estado pensando y ser organizador es una de las cosas que mas me gustan. he hablado con sai sobre esto y esta de acuerdo- ahora gaara, un poco mas relajado miro a su novio que le sonreía de sutilmente

-seria perfecto- contesto naruto- ademas siempre quise casarme en un hermoso jardín, con flores y fuentes

-no se si lo sabes dobe, pero eso para nada es sencillo ni discreto- dice sasuke acariciando el antebrazo de su prometido

-oh, créeme para el si es sencillo y discreto, si fuera alborotado habrían strippers colgadas del techo, todo seria naranja chillón y por supuesto seria una fiesta nudista con la hora feliz de espuma- naruto se coloco de pie y con fuerza golpeo la cabeza de su gran amigo

-¡MIRA RUBIEL! YO NUNCA HE PENSADO EN HACER UNA FIESTA ASÍ PARA MI MATRIMONIO-grito tomando el tenedor y amenazándolo con este

-no... pero si para tus 30 años, llevas mucho tiempo organizando esa fiesta, que yo de ti sasuke lo cuidaría ya conoces como es naruto de solicitado con las mujeres- sonrió de lado mirando con diversión al moreno que apretaba el cubierto en su mano

-te mato- y naruto salta encima de el y ambos cayeron al suelo

Madara miraba la escena con el rostro completamente neutro- esto... cariño, no se si te los han presentado pero ellos son los novios de mis hijos...- susurra mikoto que no daba crédito a lo que los rubios hacían en su cena

-¡SEPARENCE!- grito la mujer golpeando con ambas manos la mesa- ¡SOLO! SOLO QUERÍA UN MOMENTO DE TRANQUILIDAD ¡Y QUE PUDIÉRAMOS HACER LAS PASES COMO FAMILIA! ¡Y VAN USTEDES 2 Y LA ARMAN!- el cambio de humor que había tenido estaba colocando azul de miedo a todos los hombres de la mesa- ¡YA BASTANTE TENGO CON MADARA Y SU FOBIA!, ¡ASÍ QUE COMPORTENCE!

Deidara y naruto se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos puesto, uno al lado del otro - ¡SEPARADITOS!- grita con lo mas alto de su voz.

Se sienta colocando la mano en su frente y entonces rompe a llorar dejando a todos atónitos

-madre...- itachi se pone de pie y con rapidez se inclina enfrente de ella y le toma las manos- no llores por favor, se que nuestros novios son medio imbéciles cuando se ponen a pelear, pero no lo hacen de mala fe- el mayor daba la cara por ellos

-no lloro por eso, solo que... ¡esta cena es un desastre!- pero ella no podía parar de llorar- solo quería que todo fuera bien, pero ya no se que hacer...

Madara se dio cuenta que quizás la culpa de esa situación la tenia el mismo - quisiera disculparme con ustedes- dice sin bajar la cabeza- quizás no he sido lo suficientemente comprensivo- mira a gaara - lo siento muchacho, no pretendo que pienses que soy un mal suegro, solo que nuestra familia siempre ha tenido las reglas muy rígidas respecto a todo. y esto de que estén con otros chicos no lo vemos normal, y yo y mis hermanos nos hemos criado bajo esa disciplina- dice mirando ahora a la mujer que había parado de llorar- itachi, sasuke amo a vuestra madre pero he entendido en este momento que estaba aquí sentado, de que tengo que amarla con todo lo que ello conlleva, así que espero que podamos olvidar los malos entendidos y que empecemos desde cero

-hmp- contesto sasuke sin mirarlo

-aceptamos las disculpas- dice itachi

-lo siento, pero yo no creo poder simplemente aceptar esto- sai se pone de pie y abandona la mesa, su padre lo había humillado delante de su pareja y eso era difícil de olvidar. obviamente gaara fue tras de el sin decirle nada a su suegro.

Cuando se fueron, madara suspiro y apretó sus mandíbulas, era difícil

-Estoy embarazada- deidara pego un grito de emoción, naruto no podía entender las palabras de su suegra y madara, se coloco de pie mirando con sorpresa a mikoto

-mujer, ¿por que no lo dijiste antes?- ella le miro con los ojos aguados

-quería hacerlo de una forma especial, pero ha sido un desastre- madara suspiro y luego se acerco para abrazarla

-terminemos de cenar

...

Sai y gaara al final se fueron de la cena, madara sabia que ellos debían de hablar en otro momento.

Mikoto acepto una "inocente invitación" del uchiha para quedarse a dormir a su casa, así que al final los jovenes se quedaron solos en la casa arreglando la cocina.

-no puedo creer que hayas entrado de "asesino" al grupo de policía- dice naruto secando los platos que le iba pasando sasuke- ni a mi me dieron ese titulo y mira que soy bastante bueno infiltrandome y sacando información

-de hecho, si lo piensas bien hacéis buena pareja- dijo deidara acomodando los platos que le pasaba naruto después de secarlos- tu buscarías la forma de infiltrare y, una vez logres encontrarla solo es guiar a sasuke, entrar y hacer el trabajo- itachi suspiro frustrado

-cuidate mucho hermano, mira que si te pasa algo... no sera lo mismo

-¡HEY! ¡POR ESO ME TIENE A MI DE COMPAÑERO!- naruto se puso serio y fulmino a su cuñado por sus comentarios

-uno que piensa montarse una fiesta nudista a sus 30 años- recalco el mayor devolviendole la severa mirada que recibía

-¿ahh si? ¡pues ya no estas invitado!- sasuke que hasta ese momento, pensó que la fiesta iba a ser una broma pesada de mal gusto, resulto que no era así

-¿que? ¿Eso es verdad?- naruto se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo

-¿tiene algo de malo?

-quizás la palabra NU DIS TA- sugirió con la mejor intención deidara

-¡calla rubiel!

-tenemos que hablar- soltó sasuke con cara de pocos amigos- te espero en mi habitación naruto- dice saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina

-¡JODER CON USTEDES 2, ¿QUE LES HE HECHO YO?!- grito naruto mirando mal a itachi y deidara

-follarte a mi hermano

-no aceptar la idea de la fuente erótica de chocolate- contesto como si nada deidara ganándose un tirón de manga de su novio

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto subió las escaleras y miro el segundo piso con todas la luces apagadas.

Él solo tenia un sueño, los 30 eran los mejores años de la vida y lo quería celebrar a lo grande, también era un secretito que al parecer ya todo el mundo sabia.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de sasuke, esta se abrió haciendo un sonido de terror, el bello de la espalda se le erizo -¿amor?- entro y estaba todo apagado, no se veía nada mas que la poca luz que entraba por la ventada- cari...ño, ¿te he dicho que odio los sustos? Y las pelis de terror, y ni hablar de las casas encantadas y todo eso- con miedo se sienta en la cama

y las luces se prendieron-¿por que estas preparando una fiesta nudista?- naruto bajo la cabeza

-no es nudista, solo liberal- se explico- ya veras como sera de divertido

-pero si faltan mas de 5 años para que cumplas 30, ¿por que estas preparándola tan pronto?

-por que la fiesta es en miami, la fiesta es de una semana y sera en una gran mansión con 3 piscinas, y por lo visto una fuente de chocolate tamaño real, así también hago feliz a deidara, eso si tu hermano nanai nanai, me tiene bronca por follarte, si él supiera lo bien que lo pasas cuando te la meto- se pone de pie y se acerca mas a su prometido- también habrá un montón de cosas mas, sera una locura...

-naruto...- dijo entre dientes sasuke- para entonces ya estaremos casados, y eso es mucho dinero

-oh no, ya esta pagada mas de la mitad, lo siguiente es esperar un mes antes de la fiesta y completar el pago, no es la gran cosa- El rubio trataba de persuadir a su chico- ademas tu estas invitado, veras como todo saldrá bien y nos divertiremos un montón

-¿como puedes estar tan seguro si falta tanto tiempo?

-¡YA SE! ¡SI QUIERES PARA TUS 30 TAMBIÉN ARMAMOS UN FOLLÓN!- pone cara de gato con botas y abraza cariñosamente a su chico- ya veras que sera genial... anda no te enojes, si para esa época todo el mundo sabrá que soy tuyo y tu mio...- besaba sus mejillas dándole besitos cortos- ¿puedes emocionarte conmigo por mi casi 30 cumple?

-pero faltan mas de 5 años- el uchiha trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su novio

-pero emocinateee... siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...- un puchero del labio inferior y el moreno cayo rendido a sus pies

-sera genial...- susurro sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡bien! ¡por eso te amo!- y ambos caen de nuevo a la cama.

Sin duda alguna, su relación estaría llena de momentos caóticos y divertidos

Sasuke sabia, que al lado de naruto su vida nunca mas se iba a volver a sumergir en la oscuridad - te parece bien si cuando cumpla 18 años, ¿vivamos juntos?- dijo el moreno cortando la lluvia de besitos que sentía en su cuello

-¿A TUS 18 VIVIR JUNTOS? ¿ESTAS LOCO?- la cara de tragedia que puso naruto era de una novela - yo esperaba que sucediera cuando nos casáramos...

-Idiota me has asustado- sasuke sonrió - gracias por hacerme feliz

-gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida- se acerco a su novio y le dio un beso mas profundo y sensual

-¿follamos?- sasuke se calentó rápidamente

-si- naruto ya no tenia pantalones

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡JODER SASUKE! ¡¿COMO TIENES ESE CULO TAN APRETADITO?!- itachi pegaba un salto del sofá al escuchar las vulgares palabras de su cuñado

-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA- deidara se partió al carajo de la risa el ver la cara de asesino de su novio

 **Fin**

 **ADICTO A TI**

 _hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi hacerla_

 _¡gracias por leer!_

 **ERO-GOMEN**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGO**

 **Operación: Super Fiesta** _ **kissy kissy boo boo**_

 **Razón: Cumpleaños nº 30 del capitán de la policía, Naruto uzumaki**

 **Lugar: Miami**

 **Fecha: 10/10/2030**

 **Duración: 10/10/2030 al 16/10/2030**

El estacionamiento del lugar estaba a petar y algunas personas empezaron a llegar en helicópteros. había pasado 2 horas y la mansión ya contaba con más de 200 invitados.

El lugar era digno de una película, más que mansión parecía un edificio de 4 plantas con terraza, rodeada de 3 piscinas naturales que tenían de profundidad 6 metros, también había una zona menos profunda e incluso algunas mesas por el lugar y debajo de los puentes, todo iluminado y perfectamente bien decorado.

Sasuke uchiha, no sabía de donde carajo salian tantas personas, no comprendía cómo era posible que su esposo conociera tanta gente, pues estas no paraban de llegar de todas partes del mundo. lo peor de todo es que él había llegado hace un par de horas y aún no había visto al hombre ya que se habían separado en el aeropuerto.

-hermano, te digo que te calmes, naruto llegará en cualquier momento, después de todo los djs ya colocaron el ambiente y las personas están empezando a descontrolarse- dice observando a un par de mujeres besándose en la piscina

-no veas tanto uchiha, que para eso ya tienes esposo- aparece deidara a su lado volteando el rostro- controladito.

-es que no entiendo porque tuvimos que separarnos, maldito- hace un puchero pasando su brazo por encima de su cabello y peinado por los lados

-¡SASUKE!- el moreno mira hacia la dirección que lo llaman y sonríe

-¡KIMI!- corre a abrazarlo casi saltando a sus brazos

-esta genial la fiesta- dice mirando las luces que salían de todas partes, la música cada nada resonaba y explotaba enloqueciendo a los demás - ¡WOW! ¡A BAILAR!- y rápidamente bailo electro moviendo con agilidad sus pies y contagiando rápidamente a el moreno. Itachi y deidara también empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, se acercaron a los demás para saludar a muchos conocidos del lugar.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, ¿LO ESTAMOS PASANDO BIEN?- los gritos resuenan por todo el lugar- ¡ME ACABAN DE INFORMAR QUE EL CUMPLEAÑERO ACABA DE LLEGAR!- el dj habló y todos se calmaron, las luces enfocaron el balcón del edificio y de ahi aparecio naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, miraba divertido todo y con un micrófono en la mano dijo

-Gracias a todo por haber venido a mi fiesta- alza los brazos y todos gritan con histeria- ¡A SÍ! TENGO UNA SOLA REGLA- muestra su dedo y mirando con maldad todo dice- y esa es; ¡QUE NO HAY REGLAS!, DIVIRTAMONOS, RIAMONOS Y SOBRE TODO PASEMOSLO BIEN- sus ojos se cruzan con los de su sorprendido esposo- Un momento dj, tengo que añadir algo más, ¡ESTE PECHITO TIENE DUEÑO Y ESE ES SASUKE UCHIHA!, ¡ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS, QUIEN ME LOS PROVOQUE LO ECHÓ DE MI FIESTA!

-AJA, ¡YA ESCUCHARON PERRAS!- sasuke alza su brazo y todos le ven con diversión, tiempo atrás el moreno ya había dejado claro su posición con ese rubio

Naruto baja las escaleras vistiendo unos jeans blancos que marcaba su paquete. todos le miraban con deseo pero rápidamente sasuke se trepó a él enredando las piernas en sus caderas

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?- el rubio no lo piensa y toma su rostro uniendo sus labios sensualmente

-ven, quiero hablarte de algo- camina con sasuke entre los brazos alejándose de la multitud, pasando el puente y alejándose aún más casi llegando al a zona de las caballos- estos 5 dias he preparado todos sin reglas, habrán personas colocadas hasta las orejas y posiblemente yo también caiga en ese estado, pero te prometo que después de este evento, había pensado en adoptar un niño, tu y yo y ser una familia ¿que te parece?

-naruto…- los ojos de sasuke brillaban, la verdad a él le daba igual si naruto se emborrachaba hasta las trancas o se metía cualquier cosa, pero esas palabras realmente le dieron esperanza de que iban a estar por siempre juntos- me encantaría

El teléfono del uchiha suena cortando del momento - ¿que pasa hermano?- dice contestando -aléjate de la música, que no te escucho bien- mira a su esposo que no le había quitado el ojo de encima- hemos salido un momento, ya entramos de nuevo- la cara del menor se desfiguro - ¡¿QUE? RETENLA AHÍ!

…

-la hemos encontrado en la zona de los videojuegos- dice itachi mirando mal a su pequeña hermana, traía unas enormes gafas fosforescentes de corazón y un enorme oso panda arrastrándolo por todas partes

-¡A MAMA LE VA A DAR ALGO!- Sasuke se pone la mano en la frente tratando de controlarse pero en ese momento llegan gaara y sai, que al ver a la niña ahí casi se mueren del horror

\- ¡ESMER!- grito con espanto sai mirando con terror a su hermana- ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACE AQUÍ!?, ¿sabe mi padre que estás aquí?- mira con seriedad la pequeña que veía como 2 personas prácticamente se lo estaban montando debajo de uno de los puentes

-debemos sacarla- dice naruto para acercarse a ella, pero esta rápidamente se escabulló

-a que no me atrapan, tontitos- Esmer amaba a sus tíos y a sus hermanos, pero cuando se enteró de lo de la fiesta contrato un avión privado con la cuenta de su madre, rastreo las coordenadas del lugar y como todo el mundo llegó a la fiesta, todos sabían quien era esmer uchiha, por ello la dejaron pasar-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO ENSERIO, PERO SI ME VAIS A RETENER LLAMARÉ A MI PAPI, Y ADIÓS A LA SUPER FIESTA!- el rubio se puso azul, había trabajado mucho para que eso saliera bien, frenó sus pasos y dejo que ella se fuera

Su mirada azul se ponía con violencia encima encima de los uchihas- ¡deberían de aprender a controlar a vuestra hermana!- gritó enojado y yéndose lejos de ellos, estaba enfadado

 **o-o-o DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA o-o-o**

-¿que es esto?- Madara y mikoto estaban de pie en la sala de la residencia uchiha, todos estaban sentados en el sofá, y en los asientos de al lado. (Sasuke, naruto, Itachi, deidara, Gaara, Sai y la pequeña Esmer)

-Esa no soy yo...- la niña empezó a negar con la cabeza al ver como en el televisor se empezaban a reproducir una serie de fotografías

 **Fotografía Nº 1**

 _Esmer estaba en medio de un montón de mujeres que no llevaban la parte de arriba del bañador, prácticamente estaban mostrando las tetas y la pequeña sonreía con diversión_

 **Fotografía Nº 2**

 _Deidara le estaba haciendo una mamada a itachi en la fuente de chocolate, mientras naruto le tapaba los ojos a la pequeña Esmer_

 **Fotografía Nº 3**

 _Sasuke sonreía con la pequeña esmer en hombros, mientras atrás de ellos todos lo invitados posaban mostrando sus nalgas_

 **Fotografía Nº 4**

 _Todos fumaban maria de una cachimba, Esmer solo hacia un selfie capturando la evidencia de lo que hacían sus tíos y hermanos_

 **Fotografía Nº 5**

 _Esmer se besaba con un chico_

-GRRRR- madara gruño al ver esa foto, la pequeña a estas alturas ya estaba perdiendo la vida de solo imaginar el castigo que le caería encima- me has decepcionado

-padre, ¡yo solo quería ir a la fiesta de mi tío naruto! ¿por que no podía?- él hombre la miro con fuerza

-porque ahí verías cosas que no son para niños

-¿pero que me estas diciendo padre? he visto como mis hermanos se pegan a sus novios como salamandras sangrientas ¡y les chupan hasta el apellido! por no hablar de ti y mamá, ¡no paráis nunca de darle al tema!

Deidara quería pararlo, quería evitarlo, quería ser mas fuerte, quería estar serio ante la situación... pero no pudo

-¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJA ME MUERO!- y se partió al carajo de la risa, itachi negaba preguntadose como se pudo casar con ese loco, o mejor dicho como se pudo probar de él

-¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA YO TAMBIÉN ME MUERO!- naruto callo encima de deidara y se empezó a reír ante la situación, la verdad había tenido la mejor fiesta de su vida y posiblemente nada podía quitarle el buen humor

Sasuke miraba divertido a ese par de rubios riéndose sin parar, la verdad no había sido tan malo, ellos en lo que pudieron cuidaron a esmer _"hermana eso es follar, no lo hagas hasta que no estés segura"_ o _"hermana, no fumes nunca esta mierda"_ o _"hermanita, esto es el probado, nos volvemos locos sexuales con los fluidos de nuestra pareja, por eso tu tienes que estar segura de a quien se la chupas"_ quizás estaban un poco trabados y borrachos, pero la pequeña entendió el mensaje

-¡CASTIGADA! ¡NOS HAS MENTIDO! ¡NOS HAS HECHO PAGAR UN CAMPAMENTO EN EL QUE NO ESTUVISTE! ¡Y NOS ACABAS DE FALTAR AL RESPECTO! ¡A TU HABITACIÓN SEÑORITA!- esmer se coloco de pie y miro mal a sus padres, todos lo que conocían a la pequeña sabían que ella era un hueso duro de roer, sin mas se va a su habitación.

Mikoto miro a los chicos y dijo- ¡CASTIGADOS TAMBIÉN!

-me piro- sai se coloco de pie y tomo el brazo de su chico para irse

 **Fotografía Nº 20**

 _Sai y gaara se veían en un rincón de la gran mansión desnudos y follando, ambos untados de chocolate_

-que oportuno que se vayan justo ahora- dijo madara mirando con interés la fotografía del televisor, el pelirrojo ya tenia el rostro del color de su cabello

-con... con su permiso- dijo gaara sin poder mirar a su suegro, y salio

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- deidara y naruto no habían parado de reír

 **Fotografía Nº 25**

 _naruto, sasuke y kimi haciendo un trensito sexual_

-¡LA MADRE QUE ME PARIO!- grito el uchiha menor escandalizado con la fotografía -¡NARUTO!- el rubio miro la foto y se sonrojo

-uff, que rico...- susurro mirando con deseo a sasuke

Él menor no pudo evitarlo y se lanzo encima de su marido para besarse con desespero, él rubio se puso de pie con el en brazos y se perdió en el segundo piso donde sabia que estaba la habitación de su chico.

Deidara había parado de reír para mirar intensamente a su chico, itachi sabia que eso solo significaba una cosa - madre, madara... sentimos mucho el problema que hubo con esmer, pero todo el tiempo estuvimos con ella- el uchiha tragaba con fuerza, ya podía sentir la tensión sexual que le trasmitía su esposo- y sin decir nada mas, me retiro- se pone de pie mirando a su rubio- deidara sígueme- y se pierden al subir las escaleras

Casi al instante bajaba esmer hecha una furia- ¡¿QUE NO TIENEN OTRA PARTE DONDE FOLLAR?! ¡MALDITOS CONEJOS!- y sale sin decir nada a sus padres

-¿donde vas jovencita?- portazo como respuesta, mikoto alucinaba con sus hijos - no me lo creo, ¿tan mala madre soy?

-tu eres perfecta- los ojos de mikoto brillaron como respuesta al tono de voz de su marido - te espero en la habitación...

La sala quedo vacía y las fotos se siguieron pasando

 **Fotografía Nº 40**

 _estaban simplemente todos posando en la zona de espuma, esmer tenia sus gafas de corazón y sonreía feliz_

 **Fotografía Nº 105**

 _Naruto y sasuke estaban abrazados. Felices de estar juntos._

 **La familia uchiha a ojos de los demás, eran perfectos... y realmente lo son XD**

 **Adicto a ti**

 **END**

 _GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, UN GRAN ABRAZO Y BESOS_ _PSICOLÓGICOS_


End file.
